A Gilmore Story
by walkingonsunshine01
Summary: CHAPTER 35 UP This story is about Luke and Lorelai’s love life and future together. Lorelai also has a 13 year old daughter named Lucy who was born when Rory was 8. She became pregnant with Lucy when Christopher came to see Rory that year. COMPLETE
1. About Lucy

**Chapter 1**

**Luke's Apartment  
_Lorelai is lying in bed; Luke's in the bathroom_**

"Luke! I need coffee!" Lorelai calls out.

"And I need to get back to work." Luke calls from the bathroom.

Lorelai gets off the bed and says, "Yes, but part of your job is to serve your customers, and I'm a customer."

"I'll give you coffee if you stop bugging me and come downstairs for your coffee."

"Fine."

"Fine."

**Luke's Diner  
_Lucy comes in_**

"Hey Luke, where's Mom?"

"I'm right here." Lorelai says coming down the stairs. "How was your night at your grandparents?"

"Interesting." Lucy says sitting down and putting her bag on the chair beside her.

"Oh do to tell." Lorelai says sitting down on their chair beside her. Luke puts coffee in front of her. "Thank you. Okay go ahead."

"Well, when I got there we ate dinner as normal and whatever, and then after dinner me and Grandma were talking about me and…you."

"Huh. So what exactly did she say about me?" Lorelai asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Not much really, she just wanted to know when you were…umm…coming back to Friday night dinner." Lucy said looking at her breakfast.

"Anything else?" Lorelai asked as though she didn't care. Lucy shook her head. "So…umm…how's Rory?"

"I don't know." Lucy said looking at her hands and playing with her fingers.

"What do you mean you don't know? You didn't see her?" Lorelai asked, putting her coffee mug down. Lucy shook her head. "Luc, you can't block your sister out because I am. You have to talk to her."

"I know, but I can't right now." Lucy looks at her watch.

"Luc-" Lorelai begins to say.

"I should get going now Mom, figure skating starts soon. Bye Luke." Lucy says as she gets up and walks out the door. Lorelai lets out sigh.

"She still won't talk to her?" Luke says.

"Nope." Lorelai says getting up. "I have to get to the inn, I'll see you later." She says and gives Luke a kiss over the counter.

"See ya later." Luke says as Lorelai leaves the diner.

**Richard and Emily Gilmore's House – Pool House  
_Rory's watching TV; Someone knocks on the door._**

Rory turns off the TV, and goes to answer the door. It's Paris.

"Paris what are you doing here?" Rory asks.

"I could ask you the same thing." Paris says folding her arms.

"I live here now." Rory said.

"What do you mean you live here now? What about Stars Hollow? What about your Mom? And Lucy?" Paris said following Rory as she went to get a glass of water.

"Paris, I really don't want to talk about this right now." Rory said becoming a little bit annoyed.

"I do, what's going on Rory?" Paris asked.

"Paris I kinda gotta be somewhere…" Rory said not answering Paris.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later." Paris said leaving without even a goodbye.

_I'm sure we will,_ Rory thought.

**Dragonfly Inn – Kitchen  
_Sookie is cooking; Lorelai comes in _**

"Hey Sookie." Lorelai says sitting down.

"Hey, coffee?" Sookie says.

"Please." Sookie pours Lorelai a cup of coffee and says, "Why the long face?"

"She still won't talk to her." Lorelai says.

"Lucy?" Lorelai nods.

"She won't tell me why, and even when I try and talk to her, she makes up an excuse to leave."

"Do you have an idea?"

Lorelai shakes her head. "None."

"I'm sure she'll tell you eventually." Sookie says.

"Maybe, thanks for the coffee Sookie. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, feel better."

"I'll try." Lorelai says with a weak smile.

**Lorelai Gilmore's House – Later  
_Lorelai is sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper; Lucy comes in_**

"Hey Mom." Lucy says, giving her mom a hug.

"Hey Sweets." Lorelai says. "What's the matter?" Lorelai says, noticing her daughter wasn't looking very happy.

"Mom, I've made a decision."

"About what?" Lorelai asks.

"I've decided I don't want to go to Friday dinner anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Because, Rory might be there and I don't think I can face her just yet. I hope that's okay?'"

"Will it make you happy?"

"Well not necessarily happy, just good enough for me to be satisfied."

"If that's what you want." Lorelai said looking a bit uncertain. "I mean your Grandma won't be too happy about, but it's up to you."

"Yeah, that's what I want, I can't face Rory yet."

"Okay." Lorelai said.

"Okay." Lucy said with a nod.

"Hey Lucy, why can't you face Rory?"

Lucy looked around for a minute. "I can't tell you Mom."

"But-"

"I'm going to go over to Dana's house for a bit. I'll see you later." Lucy said and left so her mother couldn't ask her anymore questions."

_**Three Weeks Later…**_

**Richard and Emily Gilmore's House  
_Rory and Emily are talking_**

"So Rory have you heard from Lucy recently?" Emily asks.

Rory shakes her head. "I called her on her phone like a million times yesterday, but she won't answer it."

"Well this is just ridiculous; I bought her that phone for a reason, to call you with it."

"I know Grandma but-"

"No 'buts' Rory. She's your sister; you should be able to communicate with her."

"But Grandma, she's mad at me, that's why she won't pick up."

"Now what in heaven's name would cause her to be upset with you?"

Rory looked at her hands, "I dropped out of Yale, she's mad because I dropped out of Yale."

"I understand your mother being upset about this, but Lucy? She would never be upset with anyone." Emily said.

"I know. Grandma, I'm a bit tired."

"It's only 8:30."

"I know, but it's been a long day, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Well good night then."

"Good night." And with that Rory left to the pool house.


	2. Emily's Scheme

**Chapter 2**

**Luke's Diner – Night  
**_**Luke is serving a customer; Lorelai walks in**_

"Hey you." Luke says kissing Lorelai.

"Coffee please." Lorelai says.

"In a minute."

"Now."

"One minute."

"Please."

"At this rate you won't get any."

"Fine." Lorelai says and sits down.

"Where's Lucy tonight?" Luke asks from behind the counter.

"Lucy is at a friend's studying. I told her to meet me here. She should be here soon."

"It's her summer vacation, why's she studying?"

"She says that they want to remember everything they learned so they're not stupid when school starts again."

"More and more like Rory everyday." Lorelai smiles.

"Have you guys talked at all about Rory?" Luke asks giving Lorelai her coffee.

"Not since the other day here." Lorelai says taking a sip of her coffee.

"You guys are going to have to talk about it sometime."

"Yeah, I know, but I made a promise to myself not to pry and wait until she's ready."

Lucy walks in the diner. "Hey Mom. Hey Luke."

"Hey Luc, how was your study session with Dana."

"It was good."

"You hungry?" Luke asks.

"Starved." Lucy says.

"What'll it be?"

"Burger and fries, oh yeah and apple pie.'

"Coming right up."

"Hey Lucy, are you busy on Saturday?" Lorelai asks.

"No why?"

"Because we're having a party at the inn and I could really use your help."

"Count me in."

"Great." Lorelai says and smiles. "Luke! I need more coffee!"

"It's going to kill you." Luke says bringing out Lucy's food and puts in front of her.

"Yes but you see, coffee makes me happy, and if I'm going to die I might as well die happy with coffee." Lorelai says.

Luke poured her coffee and Lucy rolled her eyes and laughed.

**Richard and Emily Gilmore's House – Pool House  
**_**Rory is on the phone with Logan**_

"Yeah I know that…but see coffee has a better taste than tea…no way…decaf stinks the caffeinated one is better…"

Emily comes in. "Rory, I would like to speak to you."

"Logan I'll call you later…because…okay bye." Rory hangs up the phone.

"What's up Grandma?"

"Lucy."

"What's wrong with Lucy?" Rory says with a worried look on her face.

"From what I know nothing, have you managed to contact her?"

"No, I haven't tried in a long time."

"Well I think you should try some more."

"She won't pick up her phone Grandma, she screens my calls."

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do? She's starting to become like Lorelai, very stubborn."

"Grandma, there's nothing I can do. Have you tried calling her?" Rory asks.

"I have, but she doesn't pick up, that's why I was thinking she would talk to you."

"Well you know she's not talking to me."

Rory and Emily sat there in silence. _I wish I could talk to Lucy, _Rory thought. _I hope that Rory gets in contact with Lucy,_ Emily thought.

"Hey Grandma, are you still paying for Lucy's skating lessons?" Rory asked, breaking the silence.

That gave Emily an idea.

**Dragonfly Inn – Front Desk  
**_**Michel is on the phone; Lorelai comes behind the desk and is reading mail**_

"Michel I need the phone." Lorelai says, waving her arms trying to get Michel's attention.

Michel puts one finger up as to tell her to wait.

"No I need it now."

"Yes Mam…will do…alright now…buh-bye." Michel hangs up the phone. "Might I let you know your mother called? She's says she wants you to call her.'

"And I'm going to tell you again, I do not care."

"When people give me directions I listen to their directions. Whether or not you call your mother back, I couldn't care less." Michel said to Lorelai and then walks away."

Lorelai picks up the phone and dials a number. " Hi yes, this is Lorelai Gilmore calling, my daughter Lucy Gilmore skates here…yes, well I just got this letter saying Lucy can no longer participate…someone called requesting that?...yes…uh huh…might I ask who it was…confidential what do you mean confidential…yes I know what confidential means…okay…okay…okay thank you bye." Lorelai hangs up the phone and lets out a sigh.

**Luke's Diner – Afternoon  
**_**Lorelai walks in**_

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Luke says from behind the counter. Lorelai doesn't say anything and sits down."Lorelai, what's the matter?"

"I got a letter today saying that Lucy is no longer part of the Hartford Figure Skating Club."

"What? How? Why?" Lorelai hands him the letter. Luke skims through it really quickly. "Who did it?"

"I have a feeling it was my mother."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because Lucy isn't coming to Friday night dinners."

"Wasn't that because she was upset with Rory?"

Lorelai nods. "But I bet she thinks it was my fault. She's probably thinking that I brain-washed her so she wouldn't go to Friday dinner."

"Have you told Lucy yet?"

"No, I just got the letter before I came here."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to think of what I should say to her."

"Do you want me to tell her with you?" Luke asked.

"No, I think this is something I have to do myself." Luke nodded. "She's going to be so heartbroken. I remember when she told me she wanted to skate."

_1997_

"Hey Mommy." Lucy said.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" Lorelai said.

"I wanna be a figure skater."

"You do?"

"Yeah, just like Michelle Kwan. I wanna learn how to do all those fancy moves and jumps."

"I'll tell you what, one day, when Mommy has the money, you'll learn how to figure skate. Deal?"

"Deal."


	3. No More Figure Skating

**Chapter 3**

Previously:

"_I got a letter today saying that Lucy is no longer part of the Hartford Figure Skating Club.__" _"_When are you going to tell her?"  
_"_I don't know. I'm still trying to think of what I should say to her."  
_"_Do you want me to tell her with you?" Luke asked.  
_"_No, I think this is something I have to do myself." _

**Lorelai Gilmore's House  
**_**Lucy comes through the front door**_

"Mom I'm home! Mom?" Lucy says.

"Up here." Lorelai calls out from upstairs. Lucy goes upstairs. "Hey babe, how was the movie?"

"It was really good, and now I've finally figured out that I need to study twice as more as I do now, in order for me to pass high school."

"Honey, don't beat yourself up, you're not even in high school yet."

"I guess. I'm going to go get ready for figure skating, are you coming today?"

"Actually Lucy, I wanted to uh talk to you about that. Sit down next to me."

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Lucy, I want you to know now that I would never do anything to make you unhappy so please don't hate me." Lorelai said slowly.

"Mom, of course I could never hate you, just tell me."

"Okay, Lucy," Lucy nods her head. "Umm Lucy your Grandma is no longer paying for your skating lessons, she had you removed from the club."

The smile that was on Lucy's face before her mother said that faded. "What? Why? What did I do wrong?"

"I tried to get you back in sweetheart I really did but they wouldn't-"

Lucy was on the verge of tears. Before her grandmother started to pay for Lucy's lessons they had a long talk about how Emily knew how much this meant to Lucy. Lucy is now starting to feel betrayed. "Why is she doing this?"

"I think it's because, you stopped going to dinner after Rory dropped out of Yale."

"Yeah but that was because I'm mad at Rory, not Grandma, well yeah Grandma, but that's not the reason why I stopped." Lorelai held Lucy.

"Why did you stop?"

Lucy, now crying said, "I couldn't face Rory, I'm too upset. I always thought of Rory as my role-model, because she's smart and always did the right thing. But after something like that, I didn't know what to think anymore. I probably sound like some selfish rich kid, who gets upset when they don't get what they want."

"No, you're just upset, you feel betrayed by your grandmother. I promise you as soon as I get enough money, you will start skating again, and this time not in some fancy Hartford club, the Stars Hollow club, it's just as good and less expensive."

"No Mom, you don't have to do that, I don't wanna skate anymore."

"I don't believe that."

"Well it's true. Yup, I've made my decision, no more skating for me. No more of this competition crap." Lucy said wiping the tears from her eyes and speaking as though she was determined never to skate again.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Lorelai asked.

The courage from Lucy's face left as she hesitantly, but bravely as possible, said. "Yeah, I'm sure. You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that she's doing this just so I can go back to Friday dinner. I bet she thinks by taking away the one thing I love more than my family and friends that I'll come back to Friday dinner."

"I think you're right. So are you going back?"

"Are you kidding me?" Lucy said in shock. "You out of all people, yeah right, I'm not going to let Emily Gilmore manipulate me."

"You're starting to sound like me." Lorelai said with a little smile.

Lucy stopped her ranting to think, "I guess I am." She smiled at her mother.

"So are you okay?" Lorelai asked.

Lucy nodded her head, "I'm fine, I just was-"

Lorelai cut her off. "I know you don't have to say it." Lucy nodded her head. "But Honey, I think you really should give Rory a call."

"I will when I'm ready. I'm not ready yet."

"Okay, I can respect."

"Thanks Mom, I love you."

"I love you too Honey. Hey do you wanna head over to Luke's for something to eat?"

"Okay."

_**Friday Night One Week Later**_

**Richard and Emily Gilmore's House  
**_**Richard, Emily, and Rory are getting ready for dinner**_

"Rory, have you heard from Lucy?" Emily asked Rory as she they walked downstairs.

"No why? Did you talk to her? Did she say she was coming?"

"No, but I thought that after I-" Emily stopped herself. "Oh never mind."

"Emily, will Lucy be joining us this evening?" Richard asked Emily, coming out of his study.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"I thought you told me you knew for sure that she would be coming back to dinner."

"Well Richard, not everything always goes as planned."

"Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore." said the cook Ophelia.

"Thank you Ophelia."

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Lorelai and Lucy walk in**_

"Hey," Lorelai says giving Luke a kiss.

"Hey," Luke says kissing her back.

"Eww, gross! You guys make me sick!" Lucy said.

"Oh, you're just jealous." Lorelai said as they sat down at the counter.

"Jealous? Of what? Constant making out in public? I don't think so."

"Well that and the fact that I have a boyfriend and you don't."

"Mom you're so immature."

"That's why you love me most."

"I'm sure."

"What can I get you two?" Luke says.

"I'll have a burger, no fries, and a coffee. Luc?"

"I'll have a BLT with everything on it and a coke."

"Okay, coming right up."

"Hey Luke," Lorelai said.

"Yeah," Luke called from the back.

"You didn't ask me how the skating thing went."

"Was I supposed?" Luke said bringing out her coffee and Lucy's coke.

"Well I'd expect you to."

"Mom why don't you just tell him?" Lucy said.

"Because, I like it when people ask me first and then I answer them, it makes me feel important."

"You are important." Luke said kissing her over the counter.

"I know, it's so nice to hear. It's like there's a game show in my head that says 'If you guess who's important you'll win a uh prize.' And then the contestant will say 'I know, I know who's important' and the announcer guy will say 'Who?' and the contestant will say 'Lorelai Gilmore'." Lorelai said with a little cartoon voice.

"And what do I win?" Luke asked.

"You win a night with me." Lorelai smiled with a naughty look on her face.

"Eww gross, I'm too innocent to hear about this." Lucy said in disgust.

"And here is your food, BLT with everything and a burger no fries." Luke says.

"Why am I not first, I thought I was important?"

"The reference is enough."

"Yes but see, if I'm important, I always go first."

"You're cracked, Mom." Lucy said.

Just then someone comes in the diner…


	4. Gilmore Against Gilmore

**Chapter 4**

Luke turns around, to get Lorelai some more coffee, when someone comes in. When Luke turns around he sees who it is. He has a surprise look on his face.

"Luke, what's the matter?" Lorelai asks. He doesn't say anything and points slightly. "Mom! What are you doing here?"

"Well that's no way to greet a person. I came to see you and Lucy." Emily says stepping closer.

Lorelai stands up from her seat and says, "Mom, you can't be here!"

"Why not, it's a free country you know."

"No I mean, here in this diner."

"Well can I at least tell you why I came?"

"No Mom, I don't wanna here, Lucy doesn't wanna hear it."

"Fine, you don't have to listen I'll talk to Lucy." Emily says sitting beside Lucy.

"So Lucy, how have you been?"

Lorelai had never seen her mother like this. "Mom I can't believe you can just stand there and pretend as if you didn't do anything."

"What I did was for her own good." Emily said standing up.

"No Mom, you did it for your pride. You know that if you ever took way the second thing she loves most, you will get your way and have her back at dinner, just so she can skate. And you know what Mom, she didn't stop going to Friday dinners because of you, well yeah that was part of it, but you meddled Mom you meddled, just like you meddled with my relationship with Luke." Luke flinched at the sound of his name. "You-"

"You thought that by taking away skating from me, will bring me back to dinner! But I'm not like that; I don't use people to my advantage!" Lucy couldn't take it anymore, she was very mad. "You know, I was actually thinking about calling Rory, before you stopped me from skating **and **coming in here. But you know what, the more I talk to Rory, the more I'll feel sad, and have to go to dinner. But no, I won't because Grandma, it's not about your pride. You can't stand the fact that you don't see me, so you had to do something you knew was wrong, in order to have your self-esteem. You-" Lucy stopped herself. "It doesn't matter to you anyway, I'm going home." And with that Lucy left for home by herself.

"Mom you need to go." Lorelai said as calmly as she could. She was still trying to process that whole performance Lucy just displayed.

"Lorelai, you ought to teach that girl some manners. She's becoming just like you, you know. Everything has to be so dramatic-"

"Mom did you hear, I said go." Lorelai said and then turned her back. Emily left in a huff. "I should go." Lorelai whispered to Luke. "I'm really sorry about this whole thing."

"I know, it's okay, go check on Lucy." Lorelai nodded and gave Luke a quick peck on the cheek.

**Lorelai Gilmore's House**

"Lucy, Lucy." Lorelai called out to her daughter when she got home. She walked around trying to find Lucy. She heard a noise coming from Rory's old room. She opened the door to find Lucy on the floor throwing a ball on the wall. "Hey Luc, that was a bit of Freaky Friday moment. I never thought you would ever have the courage to do that."

"Mom, it doesn't matter what I say or what I do, Grandma is never going to change.' Lucy said.

"Welcome to my world." Lorelai said sitting beside Lucy.

"Why does Grandma think that the whole world revolves around her? Or at least it seems that way."

"Well, people like Emily Gilmore will do anything to protect that reputation. When she goes to the club, she tells people about her family and especially you and Rory. While all her friends are telling her about the nice things their granddaughters do, she'll be saying 'Well my daughter and youngest granddaughter refuse to speak to me and won't show up to dinner'. But she won't tell them what happened behind all that."

Lucy stopped hitting the ball on the wall and said, "So Grandma doesn't care about feelings and what will happen if she does something?" Lorelai shook her head. "Why? That's stupid."

"She's just being Emily."

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. They sat in silence for a bit, just thinking.

"Hey, why don't we watch a movie tonight Lucy and we could order food?" Lorelai said breaking the silence.

Lucy nodded her head and said, "Sure, I'd like that."

_**The Next Day…**_

**Dragonfly Inn – Afternoon  
**_**The phone rings; Lorelai picks it up**_

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking." Lorelai says.

It's Luke. "Hey, how was everything last night."

"She was fine, we watched a movie after and ordered food."

"Didn't you guys already eat?"

"Yeah, but we didn't finish."

"Where do you put all of that food?" Luke asked in amazement.

"What can I say, it's hereditary."

"Right, hey are you busy tonight?"

"No, I'm going to finish up a few things here at the inn and then go home. Why?"

"Because I wanted to see if you wanted to go out tonight, do you?"

"Sure, where to?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises, can't you just tell me?"

"No, you have to wait and see."

"Fine."

"I'll pick you up around 7."

"Okay, I'll see you then…okay…buh-bye." Lorelai hangs up the phone.

**Later that Day…**

**Lorelai Gilmore's House  
**_**Lorelai just gets home**_

"Lucy are you here?" Lorelai asks shutting the door behind her. "Lucy?"

"In the kitchen!" Lucy called.

Lorelai went into the kitchen. "Hey Lucy, how was your day today?"

"It was good. Dana and I went to the movies, and then her mom took us to the mall."

"Oh yeah, did you buy anything good?"

"Not really," Lucy said while shaking her head. "I bought a new book, and a couple of pairs of these really cute socks."

"Oh, that's good. Hey Luc, Luke and I are going out tonight."

"Yeah, where to?"

"He won't tell me, he's keeping it a surprise. Are you planning on staying home tonight or maybe hang out with your friends?"

"I'll call Lane. I haven't seen her in a while. We could maybe do something. If not I'll call Dana and Melanie, we could watch a movie or something. Pass me the phone." Lorelai gives Lucy the phone. "Hello, Lane? Hi it's Lucy…I'm good. Listen I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight…Mom and Luke are going out…mm hmm…mhmm…okay…7 o clock it is…okay…see ya later…bye." Lucy hangs up the phone.

"What's the verdict?" Lorelai says pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I am going to hear her band play, and afterwards, we're going to grab a bite to eat, and then we'll go watch a movie."

"Okay, so you'll be fine?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'm going to start getting ready, maybe once I'll actually be on time."

Lucy smiled. "I wouldn't count on it if I were you. We're Gilmores; we're never ready on time."

Lorelai smiled and left.

**Lorelai Gilmore's House – Evening  
**_**Lorelai is getting ready for her date; Lucy is waiting for Lane**_

"Lucy! Where's my pink handbag?" Lorelai called from her bedroom.

"**My **pink handbag is in my room on my desk." Lucy called from the kitchen.

"I never knew it was yours?" Lucy smirked, and ate a cookie from the box. "Hey Luc, what time is it?"

"It's 7: 08."

"Is Luke here?"

"Obviously not. He knows you'll never be ready for 7: 00."

"What about Lane?"

_Ding Dong!_

"Lucy can you get that?" Lorelai called.

Lucy put down the box of cookies, and went to answer the door. She opens it.

"Hi Lane." Lucy says.

"Hi Luc. Are you ready?"

"Yup. It's Lane Mom!" Lucy called.

"Okay, have fun!"

"Bye."

Lucy and Lane left. A few minutes later the door bell rang again. This time it was Luke.

"Hi." Lorelai says kissing Luke.

"Hi, you look nice." Luke says kissing her back.

"So do you."

"Are you ready?" Luke asks.

"Uh huh, let's go." Lorelai says. She then closes the door behind her.


	5. An Expensive Proposal

**Chapter 5**

_**Lorelai and Luke are on their date.**_

_**Hartford, Connecticut**_

**Cavey's**

"Why Hartford?" Lorelai complained as they walked into the restaurant.

"I know I'm sorry, but I really wanted you to try this place." Luke said, touching her shoulder gently.

"Wow, Luke, this is fancy, and it looks expensive. We don't have to go here, if it's going make you broke."

"Are you kidding me? No, we will not leave; I want you to enjoy your night."

"Are you sure, 'cause we could go somewhere else? Somewhere not as expensive?"

"No, it's fine."

"Okay." Lorelai said. _God, I can't believe he would do this for me, _Lorelai thought as they sat down at their table. Lorelai looked at the menu.

"Wow, it's got a lot of food here, and expensive too."

"Lorelai." Luke said warningly.

"What, I'm just pointing out." Lorelai said looking up from the menu, looking at Luke, and him staring back at her. They smiled and Lorelai looked down at the menu.

"You get anything you want." Luke said.

"Oh no Luke, I can't do that, I'll make you broke."

"No, Lorelai, we've been through this, you get what you want, and I pay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to do this for you."

"Fine, if you're sure." Lorelai said slowly.

"Lorelai, don't make me tell you again."

"Okay, okay. But, everything looks so good."

"Eat."

"I'm eating, I'm eating."

_**Stars Hollow, Connecticut**_

**Main Street  
**_**Lane and Lucy are walking around the town square talking**_

"So, how is it that you can just say no to skating like that?" Lane asked. "I mean you're acting as though you're saying no to smoking."

"Lane you have to understand, the only reason Grandma stopped skating was so I can go back to dinner and skate." Lucy said.

"You sound so grown-up. But isn't that what you want? To skate?"

"Nope not anymore."

They walked in silence.

"Oh no, Miss Patty at 12 o clock." Lane said.

"What? Where's 12 o clock?" Lucy asked looking around. "Oh, there's 12 o clock." Lucy said when she saw Miss Patty coming up to them.

"Hi Lane, Lucy." Miss Patty said.

"Hi Miss Patty." Lucy said.

"Hey Miss Patty." Lane said.

"How are you girls?"

"We're good Miss Patty, how are you?" Lane said.

"I'm good. So, Lucy, how is everything, with you, at home, with Rory?"

"It's good Miss Patty, it really is." Lucy said.

"You sure?"

"Uh huh, we're all doing fine." Lucy said, with a nervous look on her face. She shot Lane a 'Help me' type look.

"Miss Patty, we were just on our way to get something to eat so…" Lane said.

"Oh, well don't let me keep you. Bye girls." Miss Patty said walking away.

"Bye." Lane and Lucy said in unison.

"Thank you thank you thank you. I was getting nervous there." Lucy said as they continued walking.

"No problem."

**Hartford, Connecticut**

**Cavey's  
**_**Luke and Lorelai are in the middle of their dinner.**_

"Luke, have I told you how amazing this food is?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah, about 10 times already." Luke said with a smile.

"Have I told you how amazing you are?"

"That I haven't heard."

"Well you are amazing, Luke, you really are." Lorelai said with a smile.

"You're amazing too." Luke said to Lorelai, giving her a kiss.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Lorelai said after they broke the kiss.

"Okay." Luke said as Lorelai got up. _This is it, _Luke thought in his head. "This is it." He said out loud.

"I'm back." Lorelai said, sitting down.

"Okay." Luke moved around in his seat. "Listen," Luke cleared his throat. "Lorelai I, I wanna ask you something."

"Okay." Lorelai said taking a bite of her food, completely oblivious of the fact that Luke was nervous.

_This is it, _Luke thought again, taking a deep breath. He got down on one knee. When Lorelai saw this, she got tears in her eyes. Luke pulled out a small navy blue velvet box from his jacket, and opened it. "Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys. Today is Friday, September 23, 2005 as you probably know. Tonight though I will not be updating because it's my friend Daniel's birthday tonight. I will update as soon as I can. Please don't hate me.

Haylie Graham


	7. Lane and Rory

**Chapter 6**

"Oh my gosh, Luke." Lorelai said looking at the ring. "Yes, Luke, I will marry you." Lorelai said smiling. Luke stood up and kissed Lorelai. Lorelai put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. When they broke the kiss, the put their foreheads together and smiled.

"We're getting married." Lorelai whispered.

_**Stars Hollow, Connecticut**_

**Lorelai Gilmore's House  
**_**Lane and Lucy are watching TV; it is silent**_

"Hey Lane?" Lucy said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Lane said.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Hanging out with me tonight. You could've said no, but you said yes even though I'm younger than you. You could've been hanging out with friends that are your age, but you hung out with me."

"It doesn't matter that you're younger than me, ever since you were born, and Rory and I used to hang out over here, I've always thought of you as a younger sister."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"I always thought of you as another sister too. Now that Rory's gone, you're doing all the things Rory would've done with me if she were here. It makes me feel better."

Lane smiled. "You know you can talk to me about anything okay?"

"Yeah, I know, okay." Lucy said and smiled.

**Luke's Diner – Apartment – Night  
**_**Luke and Lorelai are lying in bed together**_

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai said, lying on Luke's chest.

"Mmhmm." Luke said, playing with Lorelai's hair.

"That was great, this whole night. It was just…perfect."

"It was great. Especially that."

"No, it didn't suck at all." Lorelai said. It was quiet. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah."

"We're getting married." Luke smiled.

**Richard and Emily Gilmore's House – Pool House  
**_**Rory is lying on her bed thinking; her phone rings**_

"Hello?"

"Hey Rory, it's Lane."

"Lane, hi…how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good, I've stared my community service hours."

"Yeah, that's good. Hey, I'm at your house right now."

"Oh yeah, who's there?"

"It's just me and Lucy, except she's asleep. Your Mom and Luke went out."

"Oh yeah that's good." _This is awkward. Okay Rory say it, _Rory thought to herself.

"Yeah, you know I was thinking, you could, you know, come by tomorrow, you know, to see Lucy. She really misses you." Lane said hesitantly.

"She misses **me**?" Rory said surprised.

"Yeah, she really does. We were talking about it and she sounded really sad, but I knew she wouldn't call, but if you came, she would have non choice but to talk to you. I mean this is crazy. You guys have got to work this out."

"I know, but we can't work it out if she doesn't wanna talk to me."

"Wow, for a smart person, you really dumb."

"You're funny." Rory said sarcastically.

"That's why I'm saying you should come to Stars Hollow and corner her. I can't stand to see you guys like this. Why don't you come by after your finished with your community hours."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay, that's all I'm asking. So, I will talk to you later."

"Okay bye Lane."

"Bye."

_**The Next Day…**_

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Lane and Lucy come in**_

"Good morning lovebirds." Lucy says hopping on a stool.

"Hey Luc, how was your night?" Luke asked.

"It was good. Where's Mom?"

"She should be down soon. Lane, you working early today?"

"Nah, I'm going to go home and sleep some more, I'll see you later." Lane said leaving.

"Bye Lane." Lucy said. "Can I go up and see Mom?"

"Sure, what can I get you?"

"Umm, I'll have pancakes and bacon and hot chocolate."

"Okay, go on up."

_**Lucy goes upstairs**_

"Hey Mom." Lucy said, giving Lorelai a hug.

"Hey Sweets," Lorelai said returning the hug. "How was your night with Lane?"

"It was fun, we hung around town, ran into Miss Patty, ate, went home, watched TV, and went to sleep. The End."

"Sounds fun." Lorelai said with a smile.

"You're glowing, oh my gosh you totally did it."

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the couch. Lucy followed her.

"What?" Lucy said confused.

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"We're getting married!" Lorelai said excitedly, showing Lucy the ring.

"Aahh!" Lucy shrieked. "Oh wow, it's so nice, I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah?" Lorelai said.

"Of course." Lucy leaned back on the couch, and said, "Finally."

"What's that mean?"

"It' means finally. For all these years, the entire town has known about you and Luke having a little thing for each other. One time, Miss Patty and Babbette were even planning your wedding at a town meeting that you guys weren't at. You guys were totally oblivious."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Let's tell the whole town; Sookie, Miss Patty, Babbette, Jackson, the kid down the street with the Mohawk, Ror-" Lucy stopped herself. "You are going to tell Rory, right?"

"Eventually, I will." Lorelai said.

"Well, you better do it fast, before she hears it from someone else."

They say there in an awkward silence.

"Let's go eat." Lorelai said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, let's go." Lucy said getting up and heading down stairs. Lorelai followed her and sighed.


	8. Christopher and Lucy's Outburst

**Chapter 7**

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Lucy and Lorelai come down the stairs in silence**_

"Why so chatty?" Luke asked when he saw them.

"Congratulations Luke." Lucy said ignoring his statement.

"Thanks. Here's your breakfast."

"Thanks."

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" Luke asked noticing that his fiancée wasn't looking very happy.

"Rory." Lorelai said.

"What, what's wrong with Rory?" Luke said getting worried.

"I have to tell Rory." Lorelai said drinking the coffee Luke put in front of her.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?"

"Well, I knew it, but I never really thought of it. I mean we aren't speaking. What am I supposed to say, 'Hey Rory, I'm getting married, let's be friends again'?" Lorelai said quickly and sarcastically.

"Yeah." Luke said a matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" Lorelai said confused.

"C'mon Lorelai, this is insane. She's your daughter; you can't let this whole dropping out of Yale thing get to you. I mean sure, it was a stupid thing to do, but we'll work on getting her back in."

"Hey, what about her? Shouldn't she apologize to me?"

"Lorelai, let me tell you something my dad told me. 'If you aren't part of the solution, you **are** the problem'."

"Really? Your dad said that?" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, don't change the topic. She's going to find out eventually, I mean, we don't have the quietest town."

"I've gotta get to the inn."

"Will you think about it?"

"Yes." Lorelai said hesitantly. "But it doesn't mean I'll do it."

"That's all I'm asking. Bye." Luke said and kissed Lorelai. Lorelai then kissed Lucy on the cheek.

"Bye." Lucy said.

When Lorelai left Luke said, "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Lucy said.

"Are you going to talk to Rory?"

"No, not yet." Lucy said quickly.

"What do you mean 'No, not yet'?"

"It's very self-explanatory Luke."

"Don't be smart ass. You know what I mean."

"Eventually, I'll talk to her, don't rush me." Lucy said getting annoyed.

"Whatever you say."

"I do say."

"You done?" Luke said, pointing to her plate.

"Oh yeah, thanks."

"What do you plan on doing today?"

"I donno. Dana's family went to Litchfield to visit her grandparents today, so not much. I'll probably go to the bookstore, see what books are there, maybe call Daniela, see if she's back from Fort Lauderdale, and that's about it."

"Sounds fun."

"Yup, okay, I'll see you later." Lucy said standing up.

"Later." Luke said giving Lucy a little wave as she left.

**Dragonfly Inn – Kitchen  
**_**Lorelai comes in**_

"Sookie!" Lorelai shouts. Lorelai hears clatter. "Sookie?"

"Oh yeah, I'm right here." Sookie says waving her hand up so Lorelai can see. Lorelai goes over. "Hey, what's going on, besides the fact that you almost gave me a heart attack?"

"I have the biggest news." Lorelai said excitedly.

"Ooh, what is it, what is it?" Sookie said excitedly.

Lorelai put up her hand with the ring and said, "Look!"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"I know!"

"You're getting married!"

"I know!"

"Oh my gosh when, how?"

"Yesterday." Lorelai said pouring herself a cup of coffee. "We went to Cavey's in Hartford?"

"Hartford, why Hartford?" Sookie asked, stirring her sauce.

"That's what I said. Anyway, he took me to Cavey's, but at first, he didn't tell me where we were going. I told him that we didn't have to go there 'cause it looked expensive, but he said that it was okay, and he wanted me to eat and enjoy myself."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"I know, then, I went to the bathroom, and when I came back he just said he wanted to ask me something, got down on one knee, and just proposed." Lorelai said.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Did you suspect anything?"

"No, I was totally unaware of the fact that he was going to propose, until he actually got down on his knee."

"Did you tell anyone yet?"

"Just you and Lucy." Lorelai said. Sookie looked at her funny. "What?"

"You didn't tell Rory?"

"No, not you too."

"Hon, you have to tell her, and your parents."

"No." Lorelai said walking around the kitchen. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"Why?" Sookie said following her.

"Because, if I tell them, it's just another thing for them to criticize me about."

"Well, at least tell Rory. She'll tell them for you, that way you don't have to talk to them."

"I donno."

"Lorelai, c'mon they're parents. You don't want them to find out like they found out about Max."

"I donno," Lorelai paused. "Can we just drop it, for now?" she asked.

"Okay." Sookie said unsurely.

**Afternoon – Stars Hollow Main Street  
**_**Lucy is walking around by herself**_

"Lucy!"

Someone called Lucy's name from behind her. "Luc!" they said again.

Lucy turned around. _Oh boy, aww geez, why him why now? _Lucy thought to herself.

"Hey Lucy." Christopher said giving Lucy a hug.

Lucy didn't return the hug. "Hi." She said coldly. Lucy didn't have the greatest relationship with her Dad.

"How are ya kid?"

"Fine." Lucy said.

"How's your Mom?"

"Good."

"And Rory?"

"Fine." Lucy said, although she didn't really know.

"Good, that's good." Christopher said. They stood there in an awkward silence. "How's your summer been so far?"

"Great." Lucy said sarcastically.

"Okay, I need more then one-word sentences here. Explain, c'mon."

"Why?"

"Because, I haven't been here for a while, I really want to know what's happening with my daughters."

"Wrong."

"What?"

"Daught**er**." Lucy said, stressing the "er" in daughter.

"What? Why?"

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. All these years of him not knowing why she despised him so much. She was going to tell him. "Well, let's see. When you come to visit, you really only come to see Rory and Mom. When you call you only wanna talk to Rory and maybe Mom if she wants to talk to you. You never call for my birthday; you never said cards for Christmas. Whenever you do however, you never write my name on in it. For all these years you've thought of me as an accident. You were never there for me when I needed you, though I probably never needed you, but when I did need you, I didn't think of you, I thought of Luke." Christopher let out a sigh. "Yeah, that's right Luke. You know the guy who you tried to make Mom break up with. You always thought that I was oblivious to the fact that you hate me. And now, you come here announced, to do what? Huh! To say 'Oh Lorelai, I'm sorry, I was a jerk, please give me a chance'. Wrongo! Guess what, you're late buddy! You can't have her. Do you know why? No, okay I'll tell you why. She's getting married, that's right I said it. Lorelai Gilmore, my mother, your ex-girlfriend, mother of 2 out of your 3 children is getting married."

"Lucy, I" Christopher started to say, but Lucy cut him off.

"Don't 'Lucy, I' me. You think you could come here every time think that everything is fixed and that you can come and destroy our lives. Do you know what's happened this summer?"

"No." Christopher mumbled.

"Well let me tell you. Well first I got the highest marks in my grade. Then, I won 2nd place at skating competition, then Rory dropped out of Yale **and **stole a yacht. Then, Mom wouldn't and still isn't talking to her. Then, I stopped going to Friday dinner at my grandparents. Then, Grandma stopped skating for me. Now, Luke proposed to Mom, and now I'm here, telling you everything that I've thought and felt, since the day I could talk. And you know what I'm doing now; I'm leaving, because I can't talk to you anymore. All of this yelling at you makes me even more upset and more tired than I already am. Goodbye, Christopher." Lucy said walking away.

Christopher sighed. From a distance, someone saw and heard everything that went on. "Lucy wait!" they called.

Lucy turned around…


	9. The Makeup

**Chapter 8**

Lucy turned around and saw who was calling her. "Rory?" she whispered to herself. Rory and Lucy ran to each other. "Rory!" Lucy called as she was running. Though Lucy was mad at Rory, she couldn't help but smile when she saw her. When they got to each other, they hugged for awhile. When they let go Lucy said, "Rory, I'm sorry."

"Ssh. I'm going to go first. I was an idiot by dropping out of Yale. I never should have done it. I knew I was going to hurt people, but I didn't realize how much. All these weeks of me not talking to you and…and to Mom and Luke, I realized what I was missing out on. You shouldn't have to apologize to me; I have to apologize to you. So, I'm sorry." Rory said.

"You don't have to be sorry. I shouldn't have let this thing get between us. I mean sure I was really mad at you, but when Grandma came here-"

"Wait, Grandma came here?" Rory said sounding surprised.

"Wait, you didn't know?"

"No."

"Damn it. Me and my big mouth." Lucy said to herself.

"When did Grandma come here?"

"I think it was last week or a few days ago. I can't really remember."

"What did she do?"

"She got into this huge fight with me and Mom. Well…actually me."

"You?" Rory said. Lucy nodded. "What did you say?" Rory said raising her eyebrow.

"I kinda just…told her off."

"Let's go to Luke's, and you can explain it to me."

"Geez, there's a lot of explaining going on today."

They started to walk towards Luke's Diner. While they were walking, there was an awkward silence.

"So," Rory said breaking the silence. "Mom and Luke are umm…'

"Getting married? Yeah."

"When did he propose?"

"Last night."

"Oh, that's good. You know what I mean. Finally."

"That's what I said."

They walked into Luke's. When Luke saw them he looked surprised. "Rory…uh hi."

"Hey Luke. How are you?"

"I'm good I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good. Congratulations."

"You know?"

"Yeah, Lucy kinda…"

"Don't tell him about Christopher" Lucy mouthed to Rory.

"Lucy kinda told me."

"I thought you were going to let your Mom tell her?" Luke asked Lucy.

"Yeah, but I couldn't wait. You know me, I'm a blabber mouth." Lucy said uncomfortably. She felt as though Luke were reading her thoughts.

"Coffee?" Luke asked Rory looking at Lucy suspiciously.

"Yes please." Rory said. She and Lucy sat down at the counter. "Okay, continue."

"Well let's see, it was Friday night, we were at Luke's"

"You and Mom?"

"Me and Mom. Luke, Mom, and I were talking about something, then Luke was getting Mom coffee, and Grandma was just there."

"Who saw her first?"

"Luke, when he turned around to give Mom coffee."

"Then first Mom and Grandma were fighting than I got really mad, and then started fighting with Grandma because of what she did."

"Uh huh, wait what did she do?"

"Me and my big mouth. I'm guessing you never heard the whole story out there."

"Thanks." Rory said to Luke. "No, probably not."

"Okay, I'm not going to hang around, but I'll talk to you after this busy lunchtime rush." Luke said leaving Lucy and Rory.

"Okay."

"Lucy, tell me what Grandma did."

Lucy looked at her watch. "You can ask Mom."

"Mom?"

"Yeah, she's really busy today, so I told her I would bring her the mail from home. She thinks that something that was supposed to go to the inn went home."

"Uhh," Rory started to say feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I don't think I can go talk to Mom umm right now. Why don't you just tell me?"

"What? Why? Isn't that the reason you're here?"

"Yes and no." Lucy looked confused so Rory said, "Last night, I got a call from Lane, and she told me to come and see you, so uhh now I'm here."

"To see me?"

"Uh huh."

"I'm going outside for some air I'll be right back." Lucy said getting up from her. "Oh yeah, and don't follow me."

"Luc-" Rory started to say, but Lucy was gone.

Outside, Lucy made sure she was out of windows view, so Rory couldn't see her. She took the cell phone her grandmother gave her out of her handbag, and dialed a number.

The phone rang. "Drangonfly Inn-"

"Lorelai speaking yeah yeah yeah. Hey Mom, it's Lucy."

"Thank you for that very kind statement you just gave me. What's wrong?"

"Umm, I really desperately need you to come to Luke's within the next 10 minutes."

"What? Why?"

Lucy took a candy wrapper out of her pocket and crinkled so it would make noise, and make it seem as though she was breaking up. "Mom…shrhsrhr…are you there…shrhsrhshrhs…I can't hear you…" She closed her phone.

"Lucy…" Lorelai stared to say, and then she heard the dial tone. "She takes after me oh so well. Hey Michel, I'm just going to run out for a while, I'll be back." Lorelai said taking her handbag and leaving.

"Whatever." Michel said looking at files on the desk.

_**15 minutes later…**_

From a window at the diner, Lucy saw her mother's jeep pull up in front of the diner.

"I'll be right back Rory." Lucy said getting up.

"Okay." Rory said, not paying attention to where Lucy was going.

Lucy got outside and saw her mother and smiled.

"You are an evil child." Lorelai said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know." Lucy said.

"Okay, what did you 'desperately' need?" Lorelai said with air quotes.

"Come with me." Lorelai looked through the window. "Oh Lucy no." Lucy grabbed Lorelai's wrist tight, so she wouldn't be able to escape. "Lucy Gilmore, you are not taking me in there."

"Oh yes I am. I am going to go in there and Luke and I are going to try to knock some sense into you." Lucy said dragging Lorelai to the diner.

"Lucy Gilmore, let go of me immediately young lady."

They got into the diner. "Lucy…" Lorelai struggled to release herself. Rory turned around with a shock look on her face when she saw Lorelai.

"Lucy…" Rory said, sounding like she was going to cry.

Lucy ignored them and said pulling Lorelai and making her sit on the chair beside Rory, "Now, you are going to sit here until you work this out. I don't care if that's until next year. You guys have to get over the fact that you know you want to talk so now here is your opportunity. I am going to sit here with you."

"What if you get bored?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm going to sit here until you work out your issues."

"But, Lucy, there was something I didn't tell you." Rory said.

Luke came behind the counter and saw Lorelai, Lucy, and Rory sitting there looking at each other.

"Okay. This is awkward. I'm just going to continue serving my customers." Luke said.

"Luke." Lorelai said.

"Hey, I think this is a great idea. All three of you get to talk and make up and get all your issues out in the open."

"By open you mean…" Rory said, thinking about Stars Hollow and Babbette and Miss Patty.

"Why don't you guys go upstairs instead?" Luke said realizing what Rory was talking about.

"Okay…" Lorelai said slowly.

The three of them stood up.

Lorelai and Rory were in front of Lucy and Lucy as they walked up the stairs said, "Go, go, go," because they were very reluctantly walking up the stairs.

When they got upstairs Lucy commanded them to sit down. They sat without question. "Now," Lucy said walking up and down the apartment. "We are gathered here today to reunite Lorelai Gilmore II and Lorelai Gilmore III."

"We're not getting married Lucy." Rory said slouching in the couch.

"Quiet! Now as I said before, we'll be here all day unless you work out your problems. Now, Lorelai Gilmore II, what would you like to say to Lorelai Gilmore III?" Lucy said. She at this point felt superior and she was on a roll. _I've always wanted to be a judge, well no not really, but this fun. They better start talking, I can't live like this anymore, _Lucy thought.

"Well, let's see. I feel betrayed. Yeah, I think that's it, betrayed. After everything we worked for, you decided to drop, and that hurt Rory, it really did. And-" Lorelai said, and Lucy cut her off.

"Okay thank you, Now Lorelai III, what would you like to say?" Lucy said and Lorelai gave her a look.

"Well, I would like to say that I'm sorry, if I hurt you. What I did was stupid, and I'm sorry Mom that I hurt you. You to Luc, and I would also like to say. I've been thinking about this all summer, but I've decided to go back to Yale in the fall." Rory said, let out a breath as she finished.

It was silent. Lucy and Lorelai looked at each other with their mouths open, trying to process all that information. Finally, Lucy said, "What?"

"Is that all you can say? I said, I'm going back to Yale." Rory said and looked at Lorelai. "Mom say something."

Lorelai got a huge grin on her face and shouted, "Lucy, she's going back to Yale!" She got up from the couch and started jumping up and down and all three of them stood there and hugged.

"She's going back to Yale!" Lucy said.

"She's going back to Yale!" Lorelai said.

"I'm going back to Yale!" Rory said.

All three of them jumped up and down and smiled at each other. Rory was going back to Yale.


	10. Luke's Diner

**Chapter 9**

Previously:

_I've been thinking about this all summer, but I've decided to go back to Yale in the fall." Rory said.  
__Finally, Lucy said, "What?"  
_"_Is that all you can say? I said, I'm going back to Yale." Rory said and looked at Lorelai. "Mom say something."  
__Lorelai got a huge grin on her face and shouted, "Lucy, she's going back to Yale!"_

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Lorelai, Lucy, and Rory are running down the stairs**_

"Luke! Luke! Luke!" Lorelai, Lucy, and Rory shouted trying to get Luke's attention.

"You guys need to be a little bit quieter. It's a diner you know." Luke said from behind the counter.

"I wanna tell him." Lorelai said.

"No me." Lucy said.

"It's my news, I wanna tell him." Rory said.

"Somebody just tell me quickly. I have customers to serve." Luke said folding his arms.

"She's going back to Yale." Lorelai blurted out.

Lucy smacked her lightly and said, "It was Rory's news, she should've told him."

"You wanted to tell him too." Lorelai said rolling her eyes. Lucy rolled her eyes back at her and gave her a dirty look.

"Wow," Luke said. "That's great Rory, what made you change your mind?"

"Well, people were giving me crap about it all summer, and I was so irritated and I started to think about it more, and well here I am."

"Wow, this is, this is great." Luke said. He was so happy he didn't know what to say. "You know, free coffee for you."

"Oh please Luke, do we ever pay for coffee?" Lorelai said.

"Hey, at least we know this time it's free." Rory said.

"Me too?" Lucy said, getting her hopes up.

"Not you." Luke said in a serious look pointing at Lucy.

"Fine. Will I ever get to taste this thing you called coffee?"

"I'll give you a sip of mine kid." Lorelai said.

"Yay." Lucy said. She took a sip of Lorelai's coffee and made a face.

"What's that face for?" Lorelai said.

"Gross, I can't believe you're addicted to this crap." Lucy said in disgust.

"Thank you." Luke said going over to serve customers.

Lorelai, Rory, and Lucy laughed.

**Luke's Diner – Night  
**_**Lorelai and Rory are talking **_

"So, have you thought about umm staying for the rest of the summer?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to." Rory said uncomfortably.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I wanted you stay." Lorelai said giving Rory a hug.

"Okay then, I'll stay." Rory smiled.

"Okay, Lucy will be so happy."

"What'll Lucy be happy about?" Luke said coming behind the counter.

"Rory's gonna stay in Stars Hollow for the rest of the summer." Lorelai said.

"Oh yeah, that's great." Luke said.

It was quiet for few minutes. Luke, Lorelai, and Rory just looked at each other.

Rory broke the silence. "So have you guys set a date for the wedding?"

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other. "We haven't really talked about it." Lorelai said.

"What do you-"

Lucy came in before Rory could finish her sentence. "Hey guys. What's going on?" Lucy said.

"Guess what?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. Rory's staying for the rest summer."

"Ahh!" Lucy shrieked and gave Rory a big hug.

"I knew you would be happy. Didn't I say she would be happy?" Lorelai said.

"Yes Mom, you said it." Rory said rolling her eyes and returning Lucy's hug. Just then Rory's phone rang.

"Outside." Luke simply said.

"But it's dark and scary. What if I get kidnapped?" Rory whined.

"It's Stars Hollow. Who was the last person to get kidnapped in Stars Hollow?"

"Fine." Rory said and got up and went outside. She got outside and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Ace."

"Hey Logan."

"I passed by your grandparents house today, and you weren't home."

"Oh, I'm in Stars Hollow with my family."

"When are you going back to Hartford?"

"Oh, I'm uhh actually going to uhh stay in Stars Hollow for the rest of the summer."

"What? Why?"

"Well, my sister, my mom, and I, we made up, so usually I would stay in Stars Hollow."

"I wanted to see you."

"Well you could come by and visit. You know where I live. Well, actually where I used to live. But same difference. You could come by anytime."

"I guess."

It was silent. "So…"

"So…"

"I should go; Lucy and Mom are waiting for me."

"Yeah, okay, so I'll see you around then."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." Rory closed her phone. She sighed and went back inside.

"Who was it?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, it was just Logan; he wanted to know where I was." Rory said sitting back down.

"Uhh." Lucy said in disgust. "I hate Logan." She said eating her dinner.

"Why?" Rory said, then drinking her coffee.

"There's just something about him that pisses me off." Lucy said.

"Language please thank you." Lorelai said.

"Sorry."

"Can't you at least give him a chance?" Rory asked looking a bit disappointed.

"Nope." Lucy said simply getting back to her dinner.

"Why?"

"I've made up my mind and once I've made up my mind. I don't change it."

"Yeah, she's right. Just like how she said she didn't want to go skating anymore." Lorelai said.

Lucy got a worried look on her face. "What do you mean she's not going skating anymore? Why aren't you going skating anymore?" Rory asked.

"Umm…" Lucy said. "Mom…"

"Your grandmother…" Lorelai stuttered and Rory cut her off.

"Grandma stopped paying for lessons." Rory said. Lorelai and Lucy looked at her but didn't say anything. "She did didn't she? Say something."

"Yeah." Lorelai said.

"No Lucy, you can't stop skating. You worked for it for so long. I remember when you would wake up at 5:30 every morning just so you could land a jump. You can't stop now."

"It's okay Rory really. It's not like I planned to be a professional figure skater when I grow up. Can we just stop talking about it hurts too much." Lucy said.

"Fine, let's talk about something else then." Lorelai said. She looked at them. They looked at her. "So…when did you guys first meet up with each other?"

Lucy gave Rory a look, but Rory didn't notice. "I was walking, I was going to come and find you guys and then I saw Lucy." Rory said. Lucy tried to Rory's attention, but she failed. _How can she forget about this so easily?_ _Please don't say anything. _Lucy thought. "She was with-" Rory stopped herself and looked at Lucy. Lucy gave her a look of disappointment.

"Who was she with?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it's not important. And then I called her name and then-" Rory said.

"No Rory, who was she with? Who were you with?" Lorelai said sounding annoyed.

"I don't really want to talk about it, especially not here." Lucy said.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you at home."

"Lucy, c'mon, you need to tell me."

"Fine!"

"Lucy…" Rory said with an unsure look on her face.

"It was Christopher." Lucy said.

"What, Christopher, as in your dad Christopher?" Lorelai said. They nodded. "What, what did he want?"

"I sorta got into a small argument, miniscule." Lucy said.

"Miniscule?" Rory said looking at Lucy. Lucy gave Rory a look. "It was a huge outburst."

"Really?" Lorelai said. Lucy nodded. "What did you say?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"Well, I sorta kinda told him the reasons why I'm so mean to him."

"Which is?"

"You know already." Lucy said.

"I do?" Lucy nodded. "Okay, if that's the story you're sticking with."

"Uh huh. Let's just go home now, please?"

"Sure, let's go. Hey Luke?" Lorelai said getting up.

"Yeah?" Luke called from another table.

"We're going now."

"Okay, I'll see you guys in the morning for breakfast then?"

"Yup." Lorelai said give Luke a kiss. Once they break the kiss, Lorelai, Lucy, and Rory left the diner.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey. I know this sorta sucked. But I'm running out of ideas. If you have any ideas about what should happen in the next chapter, please tell me. Thanks.**


	11. Call Grandma

**Chapter 10**

The next day after breakfast, Rory and Lucy went to the bookstore, while Lorelai went to the Inn.

"Okay, this is how it's gonna be." Rory said to Lucy when they were inside the bookstore. "You pick a book, and I'll get it for you."

"Yeah right." Lucy said.

"No really I will."

"Huh, do you remember what happened last time Christopher said that to you?"

"Yes, but I'm not Christopher. I wouldn't max out a credit card. Besides, whatever you want, is always way less expensive than what I would want."

"True, but you don't have to." Lucy said.

"I know, but I want to make it up to you."

"No, you already did just by coming back here."

"Lucy…" Rory said warningly.

"Rory…" Lucy said in the same tone.

"Lucy…" Rory said even strong than before.

"Fine!" Lucy said giving in to Rory. She knew she could never win.

"Okay." Rory said with a smile on her face.

"You are evil you know that." Lucy said walking over to a bookshelf.

"I know." Rory said following her.

After a few minutes of browsing, Lucy said, "So, did you call Grandma yet?"

"Uh…no why?" Rory said.

"Just asking. Are you going to call her soon?"

"Maybe."

"You're going to have to eventually."

"Why?"

Lucy gave Rory a look and said, "What do you mean why? She's not stupid; she'll eventually know that you're not in the pool house."

Rory just shrugged and said, "Have you decided what you want yet?"

"Umm, how about the Giver?"

"Don't you have that one?"

Lucy shook her head and said, "I have the sequel, or it's sort of like a sequel, Gathering Blue."

"Okay, the Giver it is."

"Thanks Rory." Lucy said with a smile.

"No problem." Rory said smiling back.

"And Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Call Grandma."

**Dragonfly Inn – Front Desk  
**_**Lorelai is on the phone**_

"Yes Mr. Zamboni everything is ready for your visit…don't worry all of your pre-ordered items will be in your room when you arrive…okay see you then…buh-bye." Lorelai said and hung up the phone. She let out a sigh and started flipping through files on the desk.

"Coffee," Lorelai said to herself. "I need coffee."

She went into the kitchen and found Sookie decorating a cake.

"Hey Sookie."

"Hey Hon, coffee?" Sookie said.

"You read my mind."

"How's your day been?" Sookie said pouring Lorelai some coffee.

"Really long. There's absolutely nothing to do."

"Nothing?" Sookie asked getting back to her cake.

"Well, a few guests called to confirm their plans, but other than that, this day has been a total blur."

"I see. How's Rory?"

"She's good. She and Lucy are hanging out today and then tonight we are all going to have dinner as a family."

"Aww that's sweet. What are you going to do?"

"Luke is cooking the four of us dinner and maybe, just maybe, we'll force him into watching Casablanca."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Hey, have you called your mom yet?"

"No."

"Lorelai-" Sookie started.

"C'mon Sook, remember what I said last time. Just drop it."

"Okay." Sookie said unsurely.

"I'm sorry, it's just that it kills me to talk about, but I'm fine." Sookie nodded. "Okay, I've got stuff, to do, well actually no I don't, but I have to find something to do. I'll see you later, thanks for the coffee." Sookie looked at her. "We're fine, don't worry."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

"Okay, bye." And with that Lorelai left.

**Stars Hollow Main Street – Afternoon  
**_**Rory and Lucy are sitting at the gazebo talking**_

"…you would think that she would have common sense. I mean who would actually lock their garage door and then forget to take the key. So then she had to stay at our house for like the entire day until her parents came home from work." Lucy said.

"I see." Rory said.

"What about you any interesting stories?"

"Not really, but I want to ask you something." Rory said.

"Okay." Lucy said.

"Are you sure you're not going to skate anymore?"

"Are we still talking about this?" Lucy said sounding aggravated.

"Come on Luc, I mean you love skating, how can you quit just like that?"

"Rory c'mon. You know that I'm not changing my mind, you know that I want the subject dropped for good, but you keep on continuing. No! I don't want to skate anymore!" Lucy said standing up and ranting.

"Fine. It's dropped, but I don't think for good."

Lucy gave Rory a look and said, "I'm hungry, let's go to Luke's."

"Fine." Rory said and let out a sigh. They headed over to Luke's in complete silence.

When they got in Luke saw them and said, "Hey, go sit over there I'll be with you in a sec."

"Coffee please." Rory said.

"How about tea for change?" Luke said.

"No way, coffee."

"It's gonna kill you."

"We all have to go someday, please Luke." Rory said pouting. She knew Luke couldn't resist the pout.

Luke sighed and said, "Fine, sit down I'll be there soon."

"Yay." Rory said clapping her hands and smiling.

"Yeah, whatever." Luke said and went over to serve the other customers.

Rory laughed and sat down across from Lucy.

It was silent. Rory was looking at the table and Lucy was twiddling her thumbs.

"So…" Rory said looking up at Lucy.

"So…" Lucy said looking at Rory.

They sat there and looked at each other. There was a bit of tension between them. Luke went over to their table and looked at them looking at each other.

"What's going on?" Luke said in a stern tone.

"Nothing." Lucy and Rory said looking away from each other quickly.

"Right. What can get you?"

Rory and Lucy gave each other a quick little stare and looked at the menu.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. Okay, I know this totally, totally, totally sucked, but I'm having writer's block so would you pleeeeeeeasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee review and give me more ideas. I'm trying to work something out with the other ideas. So please help. I might not update until Thursday cuz I have half day at school so look for the next one then.**


	12. Dinner

**Chapter 11**

**Lorelai Gilmore's House  
****_Lorelai just comes home; she comes through the kitchen_**

"Hello? Where art thou children of mine?" Lorelai said putting her handbag on the table.

Lucy laughed and Rory rolled her eyes. They were watching TV.

"We're in here!" Lucy said through her giggles.

"Hey guys." Lorelai said coming into the living room and giving each of her daughters a kiss on the head.

"Hey Mom, how was your day?" Rory asked.

"Oh it was really boring. Very uneventful." Lorelai said sitting down in between Lucy and Rory.

"I see." Lucy said.

"What about you what did you guys do today?" Lorelai asked.

They looked at each other. "Oh, nothing really, you know did stuff, yeah did stuff." Lucy and Rory said stuttering.

Lorelai looked at both of her daughters. "Uh huh. Do I have to ask or are you just going to tell me?"

"What Mom? We told you we did stuff." Lucy said.

"Yeah, we went to the bookstore and ate and now we're here." Rory added.

"So you're telling me," Lorelai said looking at her watch. "That from around noon, let's say one-ish, you guys were here watching TV?"

Rory looked at Lucy and Lucy looked at Rory and Rory said, "About that."

"Guys?"

"Yeah." Lucy said.

"You guys couldn't possibly have been sitting here for the past 4 in a half hours watching TV."

"Busted." Lucy said under her breath.

"That's right." Lorelai said feeling proud of herself. "Wow I feel like Nancy Drew when she solves a mystery."

Rory smirked and giggle to herself.

"What was that Rory?"

"Nothing." Rory said trying to hide a smile.

"Alright what's going on?"

"Nothing." Rory and Lucy said in unison.

"Really?" Lorelai said raising her eyebrow.

They nodded their heads. When Lucy wasn't looking, Rory mouthed 'Later' to Lorelai. Lorelai nodded her head.

"Okay, why don't you guys go get ready for dinner?" Lorelai said.

"Uh Mom, aren't we supposed to be at Luke's at like 7?" Lucy asked.

"Yes but we are Gilmores, we might as well just start getting ready now."

"Yeah, but I didn't bring any clothes." Rory said.

"You can borrow something from me and we, no actually you, can get your clothes tomorrow or something after your community service." Lorelai said.

"Okay, then let's go get ready."

**2 hours later**

**Lorelai Gilmore's House  
**_**Lorelai, Rory, and Lucy are rushing to get ready**_

"You guys I can't find my pink handbag!" Lucy shouted up the stairs.

"Didn't you have it today?" Lorelai shouted back down.

"Yes, but I can't remember where I put it!"

"That's smart!" Rory called from her room.

"Shut up!"

"Hey you guys cut it out! This is great, we start earlier and we're still late." Lorelai says coming down the stairs.

"We'll never be ready on time. I'm telling you, it's hereditary." Lucy said.

"How can it be hereditary if my mother gives me hell about it all the time?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"I found your bag Luc." Rory said coming out of her room and handing the bag to Lucy.

"Thanks, where was it?" Lucy asked.

"In my room."

"Stealer."

"I didn't take it."

"Uh huh." Lucy said going to the door.

"I'm sorry to break up this sisterly love here, but we're late. Do we have everything?"

"I guess so, can we just go?" Lucy asked.

"Alright let's go."

**Luke's Diner – Apartment  
**_**Lorelai, Rory, and Lucy just arrive**_

"Luke!" Lorelai said coming up the stairs. "Sorry we're late." She said giving Luke, who was standing over by the stove, a kiss.

"It's okay. I figured you'd be late anyway." Luke said.

"I told you so." Lucy said.

"Gah! You said nothing." Lorelai said pointing her finger at Lucy.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I started later than I expected anyway." Luke said, stirring the pot on the stove.

"You're just saying that 'cause you don't want Luc to feel bad." Lorelai said.

"Give it up Mom." Rory said.

Lorelai stuck out her tongue at Rory. It was Rory's turn to roll her eyes.

**1 hour later**

"Mmm that was delicious." Lorelai said wiping her mouth on a napkin.

"Uh huh." Lucy said.

"Yeah, what's for dessert?" Rory asked.

"What makes you think there's gonna be dessert?" Luke asked.

"You didn't make dessert?" Rory asked.

"That's right, tonight we eat fruit." Luke said with a hidden smile.

They all saw, but Rory continued the game.

"Mommy, there's no dessert." Rory said in pretend shock.

"No dessert?" Lorelai said putting her hand on her cheek.

"No dessert." Rory said.

"Evil man." Lorelai said.

Lucy giggled and said, "What is it really?"

"Okay close your eyes." Luke said.

"You're kidding right?" Lorelai said.

"Just do it." Luke said.

They did what they were told. Lorelai started to peek. Luke saw and he came behind Lorelai, bent down to her face, and said, "No peeking." And gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lorelai giggled.

Luke placed a plate in the center of the table. "Okay open." Luke said.

"Ooooh!" Lorelai said clapping her hands like a child.

"Wow Luke!" Lucy said. "It's-" she started and Rory finished her sentence.

"Chocolate. Chocolate truffles." Rory said.

"Aww, did you buy this at Doose's?" Lorelai asked.

"No way, I made these with my own two hands. I know you guys like chocolate, so I thought I'd make it for you." Luke said.

"Aww Luke, you didn't have to." Lorelai said.

"No, I didn't, but I did it for my girls." Luke said with a smile.

"Aww, you guys, we're 'his girls'." Lorelai said hitting Rory's shoulder slightly.

"Aww." Lucy and Rory said in unison.

"Enough with the 'awws' eat them." Luke said sitting down.

"But their so pretty." Lorelai said.

"If you don't want them I could give it to the diner customers tomorrow."

"No!" They all shouted. Luke shook his head and the Gilmore Girls began to eat the wonderful chocolate truffles Luke had made.


	13. Gilmore Against Gilmore 2

**Chapter 12**

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Rory and Lucy are leaving**_

"Bye Luke thanks for dinner." Rory said giving Luke a hug, which he willingly returned.

"Bye Luke." Lucy said giving Luke a hug when Rory was finished, which he also returned.

"Bye guys." Lorelai said giving each of her daughters a kiss.

"Bye Mom." Lucy said following Rory down the stairs. "Don't do anything dirty!" she shouted.

"I wouldn't count on it." Lorelai said with a smile.

Luke rolled his eyes and smiled. "So, what do we do now?" he said.

"I was actually thinking about setting the umm wedding date I mean if you want to, we don't have to." Lorelai said stumbling on her words.

"Sure." Luke said with a smile. He went over to the couch and sat down. Lorelai sat between his legs.

"I was thinking you know, next summer, you know that way it could be properly organized and all that. We don't have to, if you have a better suggestion." Lorelai said.

"Next summer is perfect." Luke said kissing Lorelai on her forehead.

"You sure?" Lorelai asked.

"Positive."

"Okay." Lorelai said with a smile.

_The Next Day…_

**Hartford, Connecticut**

**Richard and Emily Gilmore's House  
**_**Richard and Emily are talking in the living room**_

"What are your plans today Emily?" Richard said, reading his newspaper.

"Well, I was planning on taking Rory to her community service, but when I went to the pool house, she wasn't there." Emily said drinking her tea.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, I suppose she already left."

"Why don't you try her cell?"

"It's off."

"Why don't you call Logan, see if she's with him."

"I guess."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have to make some phone calls today." Richard said folding his paper.

**Stars Hollow, Connecticut**

"Mom! I need you to drive me to my community service!" Rory shouted up the stairs.

"How did you get there the day before yesterday?" Lorelai shouted from her bedroom.

"Grandma drove me."

"Oh, I guess I can drive you." Lorelai said coming down the stairs.

"Okay, great and after can we go to Grandma and Grandpa's, so I can get my clothes."

"I don't think so." Lorelai said grabbing her purse.

"Oh c'mon Mom, don't be a baby."

"I'm not being a baby. How about after your hours, we'll drive back home and you can take the car and drive down there."

"Mom." Rory said.

"Please Rory?" Lorelai said.

"Fine." Rory said reluctantly.

"Thank you."

"Could you guys be a little bit quieter?" Lucy said in a sleepy voice coming down the stairs. "Just because you guys have to go to work, doesn't mean I don't need sleep."

"Sorry Luc." Lorelai said.

"It's okay." Lucy said rubbing her eyes.

"What are you going to do today?" Rory said putting her shoes on.

"Eat, sleep, eat some more, and watch TV, I'm going to be a couch potato today." Lucy said leaning on the staircase.

"Good girl." Lorelai said patting her daughter on the back.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Oh hey guess what?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, I'm half asleep." Lucy said.

"Ok I'll tell you. Luke and I set the date." Lorelai said excitedly.

"Wow, when is it?" Rory asked.

"Next summer sometime, not sure of the specific date yet. But it's definitely next summer."

"So I'm guessing you guys didn't watch Casablanca after we left." Lucy said.

"Mmmm no." Lorelai said smiling.

"Eww, I'm going back to bed, get out here." Lucy said.

"Okay, bye Luc, see ya later." Rory said.

"Bye Hon." Lorelai said.

"Bye." Lucy said and went upstairs.

"Okay, let's go." Lorelai said when she heard Lucy shut her bedroom door.

"Alright," Rory said and they left.

_**Later that day…**_

"Lucy I'm home!" Rory shouted as she went into her bedroom.

"Up here!" Lucy shouted back down.

Rory went up the stairs and said, "Hey kid how was your day?"

"Boring." Lucy, who was lying on her bed reading a book, said.

"That's good."

"Yup." Lucy said not looking or paying any attention at all to Rory.

"Hey, do you wanna come down with me to Grandma and Grandpa's so I can get my stuff." Rory said, sitting on Lucy's bed.

Lucy dropped her book and her head shot up. "What?" she said.

"Grandma and Grandpa's so we can get my stuff. Please Luc, I'll love you forever." Rory said pouting.

"Alright." Lucy said hesitantly and rolling her eyes.

"Thank you. Let's go." Rory said hopping off the bed.

Lucy sighed and followed her at of the room. _This isn't going to be good, _Lucy thought.

**Richard and Emily Gilmore's House – Pool House  
**_**Rory and Lucy go into the pool house**_

"Okay Rory, hurry up, I don't want Grandma to come in and then I'll have to talk to her." Lucy said going over to the couch and sat down.

"Okay, I just need some things for the next two weeks." Rory said, going into the room.

"What's this?" Lucy said pointing to a stack of pamphlets.

"What?" Rory said poking her head out of the room.

"These pamphlet-like things."

"Oh," Rory said going back in. "Logan brought those."

"Eww." Lucy said dropping it on the floor as though there were cooties on it.

"Why don't you like him?"

"It's not that I don't like him, I just hate his attitude and his mind sense."

"So you like him, just not his attitude?"

"No, actually, I don't like him at all. He looks like one of those guys who cheat on his girlfriends."

"What?" Rory said coming out of the room. "You think he's cheating on me?" Rory said sitting on the couch.

"No, I said he-" Lucy started, but she as interrupted.

"Rory? Lucy?" a familiar voice said.

_Uh oh, _Lucy thought. She turned around. _Please let it not be- _Rory started to think.

"Grandma?" Lucy said.

"Hello Lucy, Rory?" Emily said going over to the couch Lucy and Rory were sitting on.

"Hi Grandma." Lucy and Rory said in unison with a sigh.

"Grandma what are you doing in here?" Rory asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. I heard a noise and I thought might be a burglar. What are you doing here?" Emily said sitting down.

"We came to get my stuff." Rory said.

"What for?" Emily asked.

"I'm uhh going to stay in Stars Hollow for the rest of the summer, so I needed my clothes." Rory said looking at her feet.

"You're staying in Stars Hollow?" Emily asked. Rory nodded. "You made up with your mother?" Rory nodded again. "Was it her idea?"

"No, it was my idea."

"Why did you change your mind?"

"I usually stay in Stars Hollow for the summer anyway, so I thought I should stay for the rest of the summer." Rory said looking at Lucy who looked as though she were thinking about something.

"Were you planning on telling me?" Emily asked.

_Here we go, _Lucy thought.

"Umm actually I did, but I never really got around to it, with my community service and all that today."

_3, 2, 1, _Lucy thought.

"You couldn't find 2 minutes out of your day to call and say 'Grandma I'm staying in Stars Hollow, just want to let you know'?" Emily said standing up.

_Now we have lift off, _Lucy thought.

"I'm sorry Grandma. I was going to tell you I really was."

"You know Rory, I would have expected this from your mother but not you." Emily said with a furious look on her face. "She told you not to tell me didn't she?" she said.

"No Grandma, she didn't, can we just leave Mom out of this please. It's not about Mom." Rory said standing up. "She has enough to worry about, with the inn and her engagement and me coming home. C'mon Luc, let's grab my stuff and go." Rory said.

She grabbed her stuff with the help of Lucy and they left, leaving a shocked Emily standing there. _Engagement? _Emily thought.


	14. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

**I know you guys really want the Emily/Lorelai argument. It will come soon, maybe the next chapter cuz I was thinking of letting a few weeks pass first, and Lucy and Rory won't tell Lorelai what happened and when she does find out she'll be mad, so it'll probably have two fights. Okay, so yeah. And thank you for all the good reviews I have had, and I would also love for more ideas. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Previously:

"_No Grandma, she didn't, can we just leave Mom out of this please. It's not about Mom." Rory said standing up. "She has enough to worry about, with the inn and her engagement and me coming home. C'mon Luc, let's grab my stuff and go." Rory said._

_She grabbed her stuff with the help of Lucy and they left, leaving a shocked Emily standing there. Engagement? Emily thought._

_**Rory and Lucy are driving in the car in silence**_

Lucy broke the silence and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything." Rory said.

"For not helping you out back there."

"Luc, don't worry about it, it was my fight, I needed to do it on my own."

"I still feel guilty though." Lucy said looking at her lap.

"Don't." Rory said shaking her head and patting Lucy's lap slightly. It was silent again. "Hey, do you really think Logan's cheating on me?"

"What? No, no, no, no, no way, all I said was he **looks **like one of the guys who cheat on his girlfriend." Lucy said.

"Okay if you're sure." Rory said doubtfully.

"I'm positive." Lucy said abruptly.

"Okay." Rory wasn't convinced. She began to think about it and realized that she and Logan hadn't been spending a lot of time together lately.

"You okay Rory?" Lucy asked, noticing that Rory looked a little pale.

"What? Yeah I'm fine." Rory said when Lucy interrupted her thoughts.

**Dragonfly Inn – Front Desk  
**_**The phone rings and Lorelai answers it**_

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai this is your mother." Emily said on the other line.

"Hello mother." Lorelai said dryly. "What do you need and make it quick, I'm very busy today."

"Well I'm sorry if you couldn't find a few minutes to speak with your mother, but this is very important."

"Well can you hurry?"

"Alright Lorelai, you don't need to get all testy. I just had a wonderful visit from your daughters Lorelai."

"Is that so?" Lorelai said, not really paying attention to Emily.

"Yes, we had an interesting conversation."

"I'm glad." Lorelai said looking through a pile of papers.

"When were you-" Emily started to say, but Lorelai cute her off.

"I'm really busy, can we finish this conversation another time, okay thanks bye." Lorelai said hanging up the phone, so Emily couldn't reply. Lorelai let out a breath. What Lorelai didn't know was that Emily knew something.

**Luke's Diner – Evening  
**_**Rory and Lucy arrive at the diner**_

"We're starved Lukey!" Lucy said as she came into the diner.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Luke said coming over to them.

"I donno." Lucy said shrugging her shoulders. "I'm too hungry to argue Luke."

"Go sit down, I'll be there in a second."

"Okey dokey." Lucy said. "Counter or table?" she asked Rory.

"Counter." Rory said. They went and sat down at the counter.

"Where's your mom?" Luke asked going behind the counter.

"She said she would meet us here, and as you see, she's not here yet." Rory said.

"Are you gonna wait for her to order?"

"No way, it's her loss." Lucy said.

"Okay, then what'll it be?"

"Umm…I'll have a burger and fries with a coke, Rory?"

"Chiliburger no fries and of course, coffee." Rory said.

"All this junk you eat is going to kill you." Luke said.

"So we've heard." Lucy said.

"Alright, your food is coming up." Luke said going in the kitchen.

Just then, Lorelai comes in the diner. "Hi guys, sorry I'm late." She said coming into the diner out of breath.

"What kind of physical activity have you done in order for you to be out of breath?" Lucy asked.

"I was running around all day signing for things and making sure the wedding we're having at the inn next week is organized." Lorelai said sitting down next to Rory.

"Oh yeah, that's very physical." Lucy said sarcastically.

"It is. You never really know until you actually sign a piece paper."

"Freak." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"Meanie. Where's the love of my life?" Lorelai asked looking around the diner.

"In the kitchen." Rory said.

"I need coffee." Lorelai said getting up out of her seat and going behind the counter.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, I mean Luke doesn't really let customers behind the counter." Lucy said.

"Customers my love, are people who actually pay for food, I however, am not, I am the diner owner's fiancée." Lorelai said pouring herself a cup of coffee. She turned around. Luke was behind her, and scared her. "Luke, you are not to scare the customers."

"I thought you weren't a customer." Lucy said.

"What are you doing behind the counter? I told you never to go behind the counter. Customers aren't allowed back here." Luke said.

"I told you so Mom."

"You all are mean, mean people." Lorelai said.

"Just get in front of the counter please." Luke said sternly.

"Fine, fine, fine." Lorelai said going back to her spot in front of the counter.

"Thank you. Here are your assassinators of which you call a burger and fries Lucy and here is yours Rory, a burger, no fries."

"Thank you." Rory and Lucy said, digging into their food.

"What do you want to eat Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"I'm not really hungry just yet, but I'll let you know when I am." Lorelai said.

"Okay, well I am going to finish serving my customers, and then we can talk." Luke said.

"Okay, Diner Boy." Lorelai said giving Luke a kiss on the cheek, which Luke turned into a passionate kiss on the lips.

"You guys, there are young children in the room." Lucy said.

Luke and Lorelai broke apart and Lorelai said, "She's jealous."

"Eww no." Lucy said.

"Yeah right." Lorelai said as Luke went over to his other customers."

"You guys are weird." Rory said.

"No, we're Gilmores." Lorelai said. "This is the way this generation of Gilmores act."

"Right."

"So guys, do you have something to tell me?" Lorelai said ignoring Rory.

Rory and Lucy looked at each other with a confused look. "No." Lucy said still confused.

"You sure?" Lorelai said raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Rory said.

"Oh nothing." Lorelai said taking a sip of her coffee.

Rory and Lucy looked at each other again, still confused. They just shrugged their shoulder and went back to their food.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this one sucked too. Please review with your ideas of where this story should go. I'll try to write the next one as soon as possible. Okay. Thanks.**


	15. This Is Not Good

**Chapter 14**

_**Three Weeks Later…**_

**School has already started for Rory and Lucy. Rory went back to Yale as planned. Lorelai, Rory, and Lucy still haven't talked about the visit from Emily and Emily's phone call.**

**Lorelai Gilmore's House  
**_**Lucy just gets home**_

"Mom, I'm home are you here?" Lucy called out as she dropped her backpack on the floor. She looked around. "Mom?" she said again. "I guess you're not here." Lucy said to herself.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" Lucy said as she answered the phone.

"Lucy, it's your grandmother." Emily said on the other line.

"Oh great." Lucy said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh…nothing…is there something you need?" Lucy said walking around towards the couch.

"Well, I was wondering if you and Rory would like to come to Friday dinner this week."

"If Rory's going, I guess, I could come too…" Lucy said uncertainly. _What have I gotten myself into? _She thought.

"What do you mean if Rory's going? She is there isn't she?" Emily said demandingly.

"Grandma, Rory's at Yale."

"She's at Yale? She's at Yale, and no one even bothered to tell me?" Emily said furiously.

"We thought she would tell you."

"I cannot believe this. The most important thing that has happened-"

"Grandma, I gotta go. It's been great but there's homework to be done. Bye." Lucy said hanging up the phone quickly. _This isn't going to be good, _she thought. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Pick up, please pick up." Lucy said into the phone.

"Hello?" the person on the other line said.

"Did Grandma call you?"

"Huh, Lucy?" Rory said.

"No kidding, did Grandma call you or not?" Lucy said hurriedly.

"No, why?"

"You didn't tell her you were going back to Yale and she's probably going to call you and start yelling at you then call Mom and start yelling at her and call me again and yell at me too."

"What, start from the beginning." Rory said.

"Grandma called and asked if we wanted to come over for dinner on Friday. She thought you were here still. I told her I'd go if you'd go. Then she started asking me questions, I hung up on her, and here we are with this problem."

"Why is it a problem?"

"You're clueless! We haven't talked about Grandma since like what seems forever. Now she has something to call about and then Mom has to tell her about her engagement, which might I add, Grandma already knows about." Lucy said ranting.

"How does she know about the engagement?"

"Because, you told her! You told her when we were down there last!"

"This is not good, this is really not good." Rory said walking into her dorm room she was sharing with Paris.

"What are we going to do?" Lucy said worriedly.

"**We **are not going to do anything. You will relax. Right now it's me and Grandma, and Grandma and Mom." Rory said slouching in the couch.

"Should we tell Mom?"

"I think that we should and we shouldn't. I don't know. It's so confusing. We kept so many secrets from Grandma, now there back to haunt us." Rory sighed and said, "Let's just relax until something actually does happen. Okay?"

"Okay." Lucy said quietly.

"Okay, well I'm going to go study, I'll call you if anything and you call me if anything."

"Okay, bye Rory."

"Bye." Rory said. They both hung about the phone. _This isn't going to be good, _Rory thought.

"Hey babe!" Lorelai called as she got home.

"Oh hey, Mom, hey." Lucy said uncomfortably hanging up the phone.

"What's that look?" Lorelai said looking at Lucy suspiciously.

"Hmm, what look?"

"That look that says 'I'm nervous about something'. What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Lucy said abruptly.

"C'mon Luc, I know when you're hiding something from me."

"It's nothing Mom really."

"Okay, well anyways, let's go to the mall."

"Why?" Lucy said with confused look on her face.

"I'm tired of these clothes. I think it's time for some new ones."

Lucy looked at her funny and said, "I have homework Mom."

"Oh please, Luc, just this once, and we don't even have to stay very long. Please?" Lorelai said with a pout.

"Oh alright, let me get my coat." Lucy said going over to her coat.

"Haha, you're the best Hon!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go." Lucy said and they were out the door.

**Shopping Mall  
**_**Lorelai and Lucy are walking around in the mall**_

"Oooooh let's go in to that store." Lorelai said excitedly.

"What's so special about that certain store that all the other stores you've been in?" Lucy said following her mom everywhere she went.

"This store, my love, has wedding dresses!"

"Oooooh let's go to that store!" Lucy said rushing ahead of her mother.

"I know I'm great." Lorelai said following her.

"Whatever, come on."

"Is there anything I can help you with ladies?" the sales clerk said when they got into the store.

"We're looking for wedding dresses." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Okay, they are in the back next to bridesmaid dresses."

"Okay thank you." Lorelai said and she and Lucy went over to the wedding dresses.

"I like this one." Lucy said.

"I do too, what about this one; I like the little sequins on the bottom." Lorelai said pointing to a dress and going over to it.

"Yeah, that is nice." Lucy said joining her mother. "I feel bad that we're doing this without Rory."

"Yeah, me too, maybe we should just-" Lorelai started to say.

"Lorelai?" a familiar voice said.

"Please let this be a bad dream." Lorelai said to Lucy. They turned around. "My day just keeps getting better and better." Lorelai said sarcastically. "Hi Mom, uhh what are you doing here?"

"What, I can't go shopping too, like any other person?" Emily said.

"No, it's just that uhh…"

"Honestly, Lorelai, you shouldn't stumble on your words. You should always speak very clearly."

"Okay Mom." Lorelai said without meaning it.

"Now what would you girls be doing in this store. I mean Lorelai couldn't possibly be getting married, I mean she would tell me if she were." Emily said sarcastically.

"You think she knows?" Lorelai whispered to Lucy.

"She **does **know." Lucy whispered.

"What, how?"

"Don't you girls know that it's rude to whisper in the presence of someone else? You can be so rude sometimes." Emily said. Lorelai rolled her eyes and Lucy looked worried.

_This isn't going to be good, _Lucy thought.

"Lorelai when were you going to tell me?" Emily said seriously.

"Uhh, tell you what Mom?" Lorelai said nervously. _Please let her not know, _Lorelai thought.

"Oh, Lorelai, don't play this foolish game. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Uhh, no, I-I don't."

"You won't say then fine, I'll say it. Why didn't you tell me you're getting married Lorelai?"

"How, how do you know?" Lorelai said.

"Well, do you remember that wonderful conversation we had on the phone a dew weeks ago, about Lucy and Rory and how we saw each other."

"Vaguely."

"Well, your daughters just happened to tell me that you were engaged. And I thought 'No, Lorelai couldn't be engaged, because is she were, she would tell me.'" Emily said.

Lorelai shot a look at Lucy, who at the time looked very pale. "Fine, Mom, fine. I'm getting married!" Lorelai said angrily.

"Are you engaged to the Diner Man, Lorelai?" Emily asked, also getting angry.

"Luke, Mom, his name is Luke, and yes, I am getting married to Luke."

"When were you planning on telling me? Were you planning on telling me?"

"Mom, you don't need to know every little aspect of my life." Lorelai said raising her voice.

"Something as important as this Lorelai, I should know. I don't care whether or not you don't want me there, the least you could do is tell me."

"Who said I wouldn't have? Huh, who said I wouldn't have told you today?" Lorelai said loudly.

"Well by the looks of things, it seems as though you were never planning on telling me." Emily also said quite loudly.

"I was angry Mom, hell, I still am angry!"

"You don't think I'm angry? Of course I'm angry! The fact that you didn't bother telling me that you were getting married and Rory was back in Yale made me angry!"

"Excuse me, do you think you could take this argument somewhere else please?" the sales clerk said calmly.

"No need, we're finished here. Let's go Lucy."

Lucy hopped off the bench she was sitting on and followed Lorelai, who was walking very fast ahead.

"I'm not finished Lorelai!" Emily called after her.

"You might not be, but I am!" Lorelai said continuing her walk.

**On the Way Back to Stars Hollow  
**_**Lucy is sitting in the backseat and trying to get in eye contact with Lorelai in the mirror**_

"Mom?" Lucy said.

"I don't wanna here it Luc." Lorelai said.

Lucy sighed.

When they got home, Lorelai went inside the house and closed the door. Lucy lingered around the car, until Lorelai closed the door. She got out her phone from her handbag.

"Hello?" Rory said on the other line.

"It's happened." Lucy said plainly.

"What, what's happened?"

"There is now a rift between you, me, and Mom."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"We went to the mall and we were in this dress store. We were hanging around a bit until BAM! There's Grandma. It started out innocently, and then went into a horror film. It was scary. Mom's really mad at you **and **me **and** Grandma." Lucy said walking around the yard.

"This is bad, this is very bad. Oh, this is not good. What do you think she'll do?"

"I donno. I'm outside right now. I'm too afraid to go inside. Who knows what she'll do to me."

"You're going to have to eventually, you know to sleep and eat."

"No, but see, that is why I have Luke and Sookie and Lane."

"Luke is Mom's fiancé."

"Okay, scratch Luke, but I still have Sookie and Lane." Lucy said.

"Okay, anyway kid, I'll come down as soon as I can alright."

"Okay."

"Okay, so I'll see you in a few days."

"Alright, love you Rory."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye." Lucy said and closed her phone. She sighed and walked up the walkway to her house.


	16. Outbreaks

**Chapter 15**

Previously:

"_I was angry Mom, hell, I still am angry!"  
_"_You don't think I'm angry? Of course I'm angry! The fact that you didn't bother telling me that you were getting married and Rory was back in Yale made me angry!"  
_"_Excuse me, do you think you could take this argument somewhere else please?" the sales clerk said calmly.  
_"_No need, we're finished here. Let's go Lucy."  
__Lucy hopped off the bench she was sitting on and followed Lorelai, who was walking very fast ahead.  
_"_I'm not finished Lorelai!" Emily called after her.  
_"_You might not be, but I am!" Lorelai said continuing her walk._

**Lorelai Gilmore's House  
**_**Lucy comes inside**_

"Mom?" Lucy called out as she put her coat behind a chair. She walked around looking for her mom. She went upstairs and saw Lorelai's bedroom door closed. She let out a breath and walked over to the door. She knocked lightly, poked her head inside and said, "Mom?"

Lorelai was lying on her bed facing the opposite direction of Lucy.

"Go away Lucy." Lorelai mumbled.

"Come on Mom. Talk to me." Lucy said going over to her mother's bed and sat on it.

"Not now Lucy, I'm too angry."

"Whenever I'm angry you make me talk, so now it's my turn."

"Yes, but I'm the mother and you're the child, it's my responsibility to make sure the child isn't like to her mother."

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"Urg. C'mon Mom, talk to me, say something, anything, whatever's going on in your head." Lucy said patting her mother lightly.

Lorelai turned over and said, "Do you really want to know what's going on inside my head?" Lucy nodded. "Fine." Lorelai said getting angry. "I feel hurt, okay. You and Rory kept something from me that you should've told me and now, look what's happened. I have my mother on my case for something I didn't even tell her." Lorelai said getting off the bed. "I have so many things going on at the inn that I don't have time for arguments!"

"Then why are you arguing with me?" Lucy said also getting off the bed. "I'm sorry Mom, **we're **sorry, me and Rory. We never meant to hurt you. We just thought that maybe it would go away. We didn't know Grandma was going to call you and the call us a few weeks later to go to dinner. We just wanted it all to go away. The fighting, the arguing, it doesn't help anything! I haven't seen Grandpa in so long, and I miss him. Rory and I thought that maybe if you guys talked out your problems, that we could all go back to dinner together, and **you **could tell them that you're getting married."

"You wanted it all to go away! It won't go away Lucy; you know that it won't go away! After everything we've been through in this past couple of months, you think it'll go away. You can't just erase everything!" Lorelai said getting very upset.

"Maybe if you tried it would!" Lucy yelled, and with that, she left the room, went downstairs, and outside.

"Lucy!" Lorelai called, and sighed when she heard the front door shout.

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Lorelai enters the diner**_

"Hey." Luke said.

"Is Lucy here?" Lorelai said quickly without greeting Luke.

"Lucy, no, why?"

"We, we had fight, I yelled at her and she yelled at me, then she ran out of the house, and I don't know where she is." Lorelai said sitting down at the counter.

"I'm sure she's just taking a walk, you know to let her cool off a bit."

"I hope you're right. If something happened to her, I don't know what I would do."

"Nothing will happen to her. Lucy's a big girl."

"I know, but to me she's still my angel, her and Rory. They mean the world to me."

"I know." Luke said nodding his head. "So, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Well…here's what happened…" Lorelai said and let out a breath. "We were at the mall, having a great time, when my mother showed up."

"Oh no, really?"

"Yeah, then we started arguing about how I didn't tell her I was getting married and that Rory went back to Yale. But apparently, she already knew I was getting married."

"I thought you said you didn't tell her." Luke said confused.

"I didn't, but when Rory and Lucy went to get some stuff from the pool house, and they got into an argument there. I guess they let it slip."

"And why are you upset about this?"

"They didn't tell me, that's the thing. It's practically a month, and they did not even bother to bring it up. That's what upsets me the most."

"It's not really like they lied." Luke said wiping the counter.

"Oh but it is, 'cause I asked them about it the day that my mother called me at the inn, and they claimed they had no idea what I was talking about."

"Give it time, you guys get into fights all the time, you guys will make up and forgive and forget."

"How can you be so calm about this whole thing? I mean my daughter is virtually missing, I'm in a feud with my mother…again, and all you can say is 'give it time'? What happened to the old Luke?"

"He's still here, but I think you should go and look for Lucy, and call Rory." Luke said.

"But-" Lorelai started but Luke stopped her.

Luke kissed her and said, "Go, go look for Lucy, call Rory, and straighten this whole thing out."

"It's not going to get straightened out right away."

"As long as it does, I'm happy. Now go."

"Okay, okay, but I'm still mad." Lorelai said getting off the stool.

"Lorelai…" Luke said warningly.

"I'm going." Lorelai said and opened and closed the door behind her.

Luke shook his head and continued wiping the counter.

* * *

Lorelai had been looking for Lucy for over a half an hour, and she started getting worried. It was starting to get dark. _Maybe she's at home, _Lorelai thought. She started to turn around to go home, when she saw Lucy sitting down at the bridge. "Thank God." She said running over to Lucy.

"Mom?" Lucy looked up and said.

"Where the hell were you?" Lorelai said getting angry again.

"Mom, I went for a walk." Lucy said.

"Do you know how scared I was? I thought something happened to you. I've been looking around forever!"

"I'm sorry Mom! But after all the stuff you said, I thought you wanted some time by yourself. I'm sorry for thinking of you!" Lucy said getting mad.

"Next time can you at least tell me where you are going? I mean it's not that hard saying 'Mom, I'm going for a walk' is it?"

"I said I'm sorry Mom. It's not like I'm Rory, who would stay out all night with a boy. At least I planned on leaving soon."

"This isn't about Rory!"

"No, it's not! It's about you, you and your secrets that you kept from your mother! So you're right, it isn't about me or Rory, it's about you and Grandma. You guys are too stubborn to admit anything to each other!" Lucy shouted. "I'm going home."

"What about dinner?" Lorelai said.

"I'm not hungry." Lucy said, and left for home.

_**The Next Day…**_

**Luke's Diner – Morning  
**_**Lorelai enters the diner**_

"Good morning." Luke said giving Lorelai a kiss.

"Good morning." Lorelai said returning it.

"Where's Lucy?"

"She left before I was up this morning."

"So she came back?"

"Yeah. Coffee, please." Lorelai said sitting down at the counter.

Luke poured the coffee.

"No lecture?" Lorelai asked taking a sip of the coffee.

"You're upset, I'll let it slide."

"Hmm. I don't know what to do Luke, I plan on going down to Yale to see Rory today and talk to her."

"Did you call her?"

"No, I just want to talk to her face-to-face. It'll be better."

"I think you might want to call her first. I mean if you guys are going to argue, you might as well do it on the phone, so that way you don't have to have people listening to your fight."

Lorelai raised her eyebrow and said, "What do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing, I swear, just a suggestion."

"Okay…I'll think about it. Anyway, I have to get to work; I'll come by for lunch." Lorelai said getting up. She gave Luke a kiss over the counter.

"Bye."

"Bye." Lorelai said with a smile and left.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think should happen next! Thanks.**


	17. Lorelai and Rory

**Chapter 16**

**Yale  
**_**Lorelai knocks on Rory and Paris' door**_

"Oh hey Lorelai." Paris said as she opened the door.

"Hi Paris, is Rory here?" Lorelai said stepping into the dorm.

"Yeah, she's in her room."

"Okay thanks."

Lorelai went over to the closed door and opened it.

"Hey!" Rory said as she got off the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lorelai demanded.

"I'm sorry Mom."

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it. Why didn't you wait for me to tell my mother? Do you think I'm incapable?"

"No, it's not that at all, it just sort of slipped out." Rory said.

"How can it slip out Rory, you can't let things like that slip out."

"Mom, I said I was sorry. People mess up; it's part of being human." Rory said on the verge of tears. She sat down on the bed and started to cry.

Lorelai let out a sigh and said, "I know." She was also beginning to cry. "I'm sorry, I know it's not you're fault. People make mistakes, you're right." They hugged and stayed there for a few minutes.

"So," Rory said wiping her eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I'm already not talking to Mrs. Gilmore, but Lucy is really mad at me." Lorelai said stroking her daughter's hair.

"Lucy, yeah, she's a tough one." Rory said.

"I don't know what to do. I've never seen her so angry at me before."

"How mad is she?" Rory asked.

"Extremely, she partially ran away from home, after our argument at home."

"Partially?"

"She was planning on coming back."

"Oh, okay continue."

"Then when I found her over by the bridge, we got into another argument, and she left for home. I don't think she ate anything since lunchtime that day. She didn't eat dinner."

"Wow, anything else?"

"Well, this morning, she woke up before I did, and left for school really early. Luke hasn't seen her in a while, but hopefully she'll come over for lunch today."

"It's kinda like you and Grandma, fighting all the time."

Lorelai thought about all the things she had been through with her mother for a few minutes until Rory interrupted her.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"We can't let that happen." Lorelai said quietly.

"What, the thing with Grandma?" Lorelai nodded. "It won't happen; all you have to do is talk to Lucy. I don't have a class this afternoon, so I'll come over and help you."

"You sure?"

"Of course. It's the last thing on earth I want to see happen."

"Okay, well, I have to go, so I will talk to you when I get back to Stars Hollow." Lorelai said getting off the bed and heading towards the door.

"Okay, I have a class soon anyway. I'll see you later."

"Okay." Lorelai said giving Rory a hug. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

"Okay, I'll see you soon." And with that Lorelai left.

**Luke's Diner – Afternoon  
**_**Lucy comes in**_

"Hey Luke." Lucy said as she sat at the counter.

"Oh hey Luc how was school?" Luke said.

"It was fine I guess. Nothing to report, I had a math exam, the end."

"Sounds fun. You hungry?"

"Starved, I haven't eaten since like yesterday."

"Now why would you not eat?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders and said, "Can I have a chiliburger and a root beer?"

"Alright." Luke said and went to the kitchen.

Lucy was tapping her fingers on the counter and she heard someone come in. She turned around and so Lorelai coming over to her. Lucy got up and went to another seat.

"Oh, come on Lucy, can't you sit beside me?" Lorelai said.

"You wanted to be alone right? It's not like I left the house. So, now you're alone and you can see me." Lucy snapped.

"Watch that attitude Ms. Gilmore." Lorelai said sitting on the seat that Lucy originally was sitting at.

Lucy didn't say anything and Luke came out with her food.

"I thought you were sitting over there?" Luke said. "Oh, hey Lorelai."

"Hey." Lorelai grumbled.

"Here's your food Luc?"

"Thanks Luke." Lucy said and started to eat.

Luke, Lorelai, and Lucy sat, or stood in Luke's case, in an awkward silence.

"Okay, you know what?" Luke said breaking the silence.

"What?" Lorelai said.

"This is ridiculous. Lorelai, Lucy you guys have got to talk. You can't live like this."

"Why, she and Grandma do it all the time." Lucy said.

Luke gave Lucy a death stare. "The two of you go upstairs right now and sort this whole thing out."

Someone came in the door. Lorelai and Lucy turned around to see Rory.

"Hey guys." Rory said with a smile. When she saw her mom and sister sitting separately, her smile faded.

"Rory, thank God you're here." Luke said going over to Rory and giving her a hug. Rory was shocked but returned the hug anyway. "You have got to knock some sense into the two of them, they're driving me crazy." Luke said pointing to Lucy and Lorelai.

"Okay, that's it come one you two." Rory said grabbing Lorelai and Lucy both by the wrist and dragging them upstairs.

They got upstairs and Rory shoved Lorelai and Lucy onto the couch. "Okay, now it's my turn to be the judge." Rory said looking at Lucy. Lucy rolled her eyes. "You guys have got to get over yourselves, I mean hell, you've had so many wonderful years together, why throw it away because of my little mistake."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Lorelai grumbled.

"I accidentally told Grandma that you were getting married, and you're taking it out on Lucy."

"I didn't mean to take it out on Lucy, it just happened, I was mad."

"But, did you try to say you were sorry?"

"I was going to today, but well, we're here, so…" Lorelai said.

"So?" Rory repeated.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I'm sorry for treating you the way I did, I was so mad at the time. I don't know, I think I was more mad at myself than I was at you and Rory. So, do you accept my apology?" Lorelai said hopefully.

Lucy who was sitting quietly while her mom and sister talked finally said, "Oh alright."

"Thank you Lucy, thank you thank you, I love you so much." Lorelai said hugging Lucy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"Luc, don't you have anything to say to Mom?" Rory asked.

"Umm…I already said sorry like three million times."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Yeah, she's right, so I accept your apology." Lorelai said.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

* * *

**Author's Note: I couldn't keep Lorelai mad at Rory and Lucy! I tried, but I was so sad, so I couldn't. I hate when there are fights.**


	18. Just a Bug

**Chapter 17**

**A few days has passed since Lorelai, Rory, and Lucy made up. Lorelai hasn't talked to her mother, but other than that everything is running smoothly.**

**Dragonfly Inn – Front Desk  
**_**Lorelai is sorting through mail; the phone rings**_

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking." Lorelai said into the phone.

"Hey it's me." Lucy said on the other line.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just got home from school."

"How was it?"

"Fine I guess, but I was calling to tell you that Rory left a message saying that she can come to our movie night tonight."

"Okay, that's good. Let's buy lots of junk food and Luke can make us burgers and coffee."

Lucy rolled her eyes and said, "Sounds good Mom. I'm going to try and finish my homework, so I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay, Hon. See you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Lorelai said and hung up the phone.

Lorelai left the front desk, and headed over to the kitchen.

"Hey Sookie." Lorelai said as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Lorelai, coffee?" Sookie said.

"You know me too well." Lorelai said and helped herself to a cup of coffee.

"What do you think of carrot cupcakes?" Sookie asked.

"They're okay I guess, not really my style, but they don't suck. Why?"

"I'm trying to think of a menu for that all vegetarian group coming next week. I'm telling you, who eats vegetables for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"So the carrot cupcakes would be…"

"Dessert, yes. I really wanted to try out a new recipe for chocolate cake. Oh well, they had better like the cupcakes."

"They will Sook." Lorelai said with a smile.

Just then Michel comes in.

"Your mother is on the phone Lorelai." Michel said.

"Oh that's good. Can you take a message?" Lorelai said.

"Part of my job is to make sure customers are happy, not to take messages for the owner."

"Michel, can you just do it please? I am in no mood to talk to my mother."

"Will you buy me American low-fat cheese?"

"Yes Michel I will buy you American low-fat cheese."

"Fine, I will take a message." Michel said and left the kitchen.

Lorelai sighed.

"It's okay Lor, everything will work out in the end." Sookie said.

"Hopefully. Thanks for the coffee, Sook, I'll see you later." Lorelai said and left.

Lorelai went back to the front desk and Michel said, "Your mother says she wants you to come to dinner at 7 tomorrow night."

"Fat chance." Lorelai said. "Thanks Michel and I will buy you your low-fat American cheese."

"Make sure it is low-fat." Michel said.

**Lorelai Gilmore's House  
**_**Lorelai comes home**_

"Lucy Liu I'm home!" Lorelai said hanging her jacket in the closet.

"Hey Mom." Lucy said coming out of the kitchen and giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you up to?" Lorelai said following Lucy back into the kitchen. "It smells good in here?"

"I'm making chocolate chip cookies with walnuts."

"You? Are you sure it's you? Since when can you cook? Gilmores can't cook."

"I have many hidden talents." Lucy said with a smile.

"But really, out of all the hidden talents you have, I would never have guessed one of them would be cooking."

"There's reason Mom, hence the word hidden."

"Where did you learn to cook?"

"I watched Luke and Sookie for some times and then one day I begged Luke to teach me, and **I **unlike some people didn't burn myself."

"That was one time; I didn't know you weren't supposed to touch the metal part of the pan." Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders and said, "Try one; they should be cool right about now."

"If I bite something that shouldn't be in there, you're in trouble." Lorelai said jokingly. She bit into the cookie. She swallowed and didn't say anything.

After a few seconds, Lucy said, "Well?"

"They're amazing Luc. Wow, who would have thought a Gilmore could cook."

"Thank you." Lucy said feeling very proud of herself.

Just then, Lorelai started to turn pale.

"Mom what's wrong?" Lucy said worriedly.

Lorelai didn't say anything and ran to the bathroom.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Lucy said following her. She found Lorelai sitting on the bathroom floor leaning over the toilet.

"I think I'm going to be here for a while, Luc." Lorelai said.

"Are you sick? What should I do?"

"It's probably just a little bug. I'll be fine, you just go out to the movie store, get us some movies, and call Luke. That's all I need you to do for me, but don't worry I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Lucy said uncertainly.

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Lucy comes in**_

"Hey Luke, do have anything for the stomach flu?" Lucy said.

"I can check, why?" Luke said looking up from the cash register.

"Mom isn't feeling too good."

"No, what's the matter with her?"

"She says it's just a little bug but she'll be fine."

"I'll go upstairs and check, if not, we can go to Doose's and see what they've got."

"Okay." Lucy said following Luke upstairs.

**Lorelai Gilmore's House  
**_**Lorelai is out of the bathroom and is dialing a number**_

"Hello?" Rory said on the other line.

"Hey Rory, it's me." Lorelai said quietly.

"Hey Mom, I'm on my way over, why are you so quiet?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"When you get to Hartford, I need you to buy a pregnancy test."

"Wait, you're not…"

"I don't know." Lorelai said quietly.

"Okay, I'll do it." Rory said quietly.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this one took so long. I have so many projects due this week, so I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	19. You Can't Drink Coffee

**Chapter 18**

Previously:  
"_I need you to do me a favor."  
_"_Sure, what is it?"  
_"_When you get to Hartford, I need you to buy a pregnancy test."_

**Luke's Apartment  
**_**Luke and Lucy are looking around for medicine**_

"So, what exactly happened to your mom?" Luke said, searching through cabinets.

"Well, first she tried the cookies I made." Lucy said.

"Did she like them?"

"Yeah, then after that she just went pale and ran to the bathroom. When I found her, she was sitting on the floor leaning over the toilet."

"Are you sure she's okay?"

"Yeah, that's what she said." Lucy said.

"Okay, I have something here for the stomach flu and give her this ginger ale to help her settle her stomach." Luke said handing Lucy all the items.

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem. Are you by yourself with your mom tonight?"

"No, Rory's coming and we're going to watch movies. Mom wanted you to make her coffee and burgers."

"You tell her that I'll make her some soup."

"Okay," Lucy said shrugging her shoulders. "You have no idea who you're messing with."

"That's okay, I think I can take her. You should get back; I'll come by after I close up."

"Okay, thanks again Luke, bye." Lucy said and left.

**Lorelai Gilmore's House  
**_**Rory gets there**_

"Mom? Are you here?" Rory calls when she gets inside.

"In the bathroom!" Lorelai calls out from the bathroom.

"Hey Mom, you don't look so good."

"Thanks." Lorelai said sarcastically. "Do you have it?"

"I have it."

"Thank you, you are my angel." Lorelai looked at Rory for a minute and said, "What should I do?"

"What do you mean? You're going to have to find out eventually Mom, just do it."

"I'm scared."

"What, why, there's nothing to be scared of." Rory said sitting down next to her mother and giving her a hug.

"What is Luke doesn't want to get married anymore?"

"Are you kidding me? Luke loves you too much; he would never leave you just because you might have a baby."

"Okay, I'll do it." Lorelai said.

"Okay." Rory said getting up and leaving the bathroom.

Just then, Lucy arrives back home.

"Hey Mom, hi Rory." Lucy said giving Rory a hug.

"Hey Luc." Rory said.

'Don't tell Lucy' Lorelai mouthed to Rory. Rory nodded.

"Hey Luc, what movies did you get?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I was feeling very into the old musicals yesterday, so we have the Sound of Music and Oklahoma."

"Sounds good."

"Luke says he'll come over after he closes up, and he got you some ginger ale and some other thing for your stomach."

"Thanks Hon."

"No problem."

"Hey Luc, why don't you give Rory one of your cookies, I'll be done in a minute."

"Okay." Lucy said, heading into the kitchen followed by Rory.

"You made cookies?" Rory said surprised. Lucy rolled her eyes.

* * *

In the middle of Oklahoma, Lucy had fallen asleep. Lorelai was stroking her gently.

"So…" Rory said breaking the silence.

"So…" Lorelai repeated.

"Oh come on Mom, it's killing me, are you or are you not?"

Lorelai nodded.

"You are?" Rory said. Lorelai nodded again. "Oh this is so exciting! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

"Shh and thank you." Lorelai said with a weak smile.

"Why didn't you want me to tell Lucy about the test?"

Just then the kitchen door opened.

"Hello?"

"We're in here Luke!" Lorelai called out.

"Hey, how are my girls?" Luke said giving Lorelai a kiss.

"We're as good as can be expected."

"Hey Rory how are you?" Luke said giving Rory a hug.

"I'm good."

"Hey." Luke said to a sleeping Lucy and gently stroked her hair.

"Mom can I see you in the kitchen?" Rory said.

"Uh sure. Sit down Luke, make yourself at home." Lorelai said and followed Rory to the kitchen. "What is it?"

"Are you going to tell him?" Rory said.

"I will, just not yet, it's too soon. I'm still trying to get over my own state of shock."

"Haven't you guys talked about kids at all?"

"It was a topic once in a while, but not seriously."

"Tell him soon Mom, and that thing with Lucy, why don't you want to tell her?"

As if on cue, Lucy called out from the couch, "Mom, I'm hungry!"

"Later." Lorelai said to Rory. "How about we order from Al's?" Lorelai said going back to the couch.

"Lorelai, I thought you weren't feeling good?" Luke said.

"Yeah Mom, I thought so too." Lucy said.

"It was just a one time thing." Lorelai said nervously.

"Okay." Luke said unsurely.

"How about we order a pizza?" Rory said.

"Yeah, okay." Lorelai said. "Luke can have a low-fat pizza." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Whatever you say Lorelai." Luke said and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Luke can you make me some coffee?" Lorelai said.

"Uh, Mom, you can't drink coffee." Rory said.

"Why can't she drink coffee, nothing has ever stopped her before." Luke said.

Lorelai looked at Rory. 'Sorry' Rory mouthed to Lorelai. Lorelai nodded.

"Luke can you come in the kitchen, I really need to talk to you." Lorelai said.

"I'll order the pizza." Rory said.

"Thank you."

Luke and Lorelai went into the kitchen.

"What's the matter Lorelai?"

"Uh, Luke, what do you think of kids?" Lorelai asked.

"What do you mean kids, like our kids?" Lorelai nodded. "Well uh, yeah sure, kids would be good. Why are you…?"

Lorelai nodded and smiled.

"Really?" Luke said.

"Yeah, how do you feel?"

"Wow, I don't know, I'm happy and surprised, but more than anything, I'm happy." Luke said with a smile.

"You are?"

"Yes." Luke said and he gave Lorelai a kiss. She put her arms around his neck and turned it into a passionate kiss.

"Get a room!" Lucy said.

"You evil spy, go back in the living room!" Lorelai said.

Luke laughed.

"But there's just one thing." Lorelai said.

"What's that?" Luke said.

"Don't tell Lucy yet."

"Why not?"

"Mom, Rory won't let me have pineapple on the pizza!" Lucy said.

"I'll tell you later." Lorelai said to Luke.


	20. Mommy's Girl

**Chapter 19**

**A few days have past since Lorelai found out she was pregnant. Rory went back to Yale, Lorelai and Luke are really happy, but they still haven't told Lucy.**

**Luke's Apartment  
**_**Lorelai is walking up the stairs**_

"Lukey! Are you here?" Lorelai called out.

"Lorelai how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Luke asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"I donno." Lorelai said walking over to him.

"Hi." Luke said holding Lorelai.

"Hi." Lorelai said and gave Luke a kiss.

"How was your day today?"

"Busy." Lorelai said sitting down on the couch.

"How's my baby?"

"We're good, but I'm still having morning sickness, but it's actually not in the morning, it's mostly around the afternoon, but other than that everything has been good."

"That's good. Where's Lucy?"

"She's over at Melissa's house doing a project."

"How is she?" Luke asked.

"She's fine."

"Have you told her?"

"No."

"When are you going to tell her Lorelai? Sooner or later you'll start to show. If the town finds out before Lucy that could be a real problem."

"I know." Lorelai said standing up.

"Then why won't you tell her? I mean she couldn't act very different from Rory, when she found out you were pregnant."

"But it's different with Rory."

"How so? Rory's going to get to be a big sister again and this'll be Lucy's first time. How was Rory when you told her she was going to be a big sister?"

"That's the thing. Rory actually came to me and said 'Mommy I want a sister or brother' and I would say 'That we'll get one when we go to Doose's'. So when I was pregnant with Lucy, she was happy."

"So what's the problem?"

Lorelai sighed and said, "Lucy was always more of a Mommy's Girl than Rory. I mean Rory was a Mommy's Girl too, but since she had a younger sister, she didn't always get what she wanted right away. For Lucy, anything that happened that would make her spend less time with me always hurt her; she would make a big deal about it.

"How?"

"She would get really sad, and depending on the situation she would stay in her room and shut everyone out for a while, but that was only when she was younger."

"Over these past couple of years since Rory went to Yale and the whole having sex with Dean thing, and her dropping out of Yale caused me and Lucy to spend more time with each other than usual."

"But I still don't understand."

"She never, not once asked for a younger brother or sister, 'cause I think she knew that it would cause her to be a little more left out than she usually is. I know she's 13 and she's a big girl but I'm worried, I'm worried about hurting Lucy."

"You won't hurt Lucy."

"How do you know? How do know she'll be happy right away? She might not even be happy at all."

"Lorelai, relax, it'll be fine. If you want I could tell her with you."

"No it's okay. I'll tell her tonight. I'm going to go pick her up. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay." Luke said giving Lorelai a kiss.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Luke smiled and said, "I love you too."

**Lorelai Gilmore's House  
**_**Lorelai and Lucy are walking up the pathway**_

"…then Matthew was following Melissa everywhere and Melissa got annoyed and chased him up the stairs with a fork. It was funny." Lucy said.

"A fork?" Lorelai repeated.

"Yeah. She was going for the knife, but her mom got mad and stopped her, so she took a fork secretly."

"Wow, you have some interesting friends."

"I know. Hey what are we eating for dinner tonight?" Lucy asked stepping inside the house and taking off her jacket.

"We could order Chinese and talk."

"Sounds good." Lucy said walking about the stairs. "I'm going to finish the rest of my homework. Call me when the food gets here."

"Okay." Lorelai said. "Please let this all go right." She said when Lucy shut her bedroom door.

* * *

"I like Santa Clause." Lucy said.

"Woah, that came out of nowhere, very random." Lorelai said.

"It wasn't random; it was just in my head, so really though you didn't hear about it out loud, it was still in my head, but in my head it wasn't random because I was thinking about it for a while."

"Okay, you're confusing me, but forget it."

"Okay whatever you say." Lucy said getting back to her dinner.

It was quiet. "Hey Luc?" Lorelai said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Is it good or bad?"

"Well, I think it's good, but I'm not really sure how you'll take, so spare me the screaming and yelling."

"Mom, you know I'm going to find out eventually, I mean we don't have the quietest town."

"Okay," Lorelai started and let out a breath. "I'm-I'm-"

"You're…what?"

"I'm…pregnant Lucy. I'm pregnant."

"What?" Lucy said with a shocked tone.

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai said again.

Lucy just sat there, not saying anything or showing any emotion.

"Say something, anything, what's going on in you're head."

"I don't know what to say. It's just a lot to take in. Hold on, let me breath." Lucy let out breath.

"Well?" Lorelai said anxiously.

"Umm congratulations, I guess. I'm really happy for you and…it is Luke's right?"

"Of course it's Luke's. How are you feeling? Happy, sad, mad, what?"

"Well, it's sort of a mixture. I don't really know what to say. This has never happened to me before."

"What's never happened?"

"You never got pregnant before, nor was I ever going to be an…older sister. I've never thought about it."

"But are you okay, are you going to hate me?" Lorelai said.

"Of course not! I'm just surprised that's all, but I think I knew it would happen eventually."

"You did?" Lucy nodded. "Well, on that note, I just want to let you know that nothing will change between us. We have something good going on here, and nothing will ever change that. So we'll have a few extra people living with us, but nothing no matter what will change it okay?"

"Okay. I love you Mom." Lucy said giving Lorelai a hug.

"I love you to babe."

"And I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." Lorelai said with a smile.

**Author's Note: I can't believe I got to posted in one day. Well that's probably because I did one this morning really early, but anyway. I was re-reading it and I realized that Lorelai and Luke have never said I love you so why don't I add it in here. Don't forget to R&R.**


	21. Surprises

**Chapter 20**

**Lorelai has been pregnant for a month and a half. She's 3 months pregnant, and still hasn't told her mother, but the town knows.**

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Lorelai and Luke are getting ready to leave**_

"Come on Luke! We need to get to the doctor fast! I need to see my baby!" Lorelai said impatiently.

"Lorelai would you relax, we will not be late. Caesar, we're heading out now!" Luke said putting his watch on.

"Finally!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go." Luke said heading out of the diner.

"Are you guys on you're way to the doctor?" Lucy said passing them in the street.

"Yeah."

"Tell me how my brother or sister is when you get back okay; I'm going home to study."

"Okay Hon, have fun." Lorelai said giving her daughter a kiss.

"Okay, now we're really going to be late." Luke said.

"Oh hush. Let's go bye Lucy." Lorelai said.

"Bye." Lucy said.

**Doctor's Office  
**_**Lorelai and Luke are sitting in the waiting room**_

"How many more minutes?" Lorelai asked Luke for the 6th time.

"2 minutes since the last time you asked me." Luke said.

Lorelai leaned back in her seat, let out a breath, and said, "I can't take this anymore. I don't like to wait."

"No," Luke said sarcastically. "I would never have guessed."

"Don't get smart with me, mister." Lorelai said. "How many more minutes?"

"Lorelai…" Luke said.

"Lorelai Gilmore." The doctor called.

"Finally!" Lorelai said standing up, followed by Luke.

They went into the room and the doctor said, "Hello Lorelai, it's nice to see you again."

_It better be nice after all the time I had to wait, _Lorelai thought. She smiled and said, "You too, Dr. Gray."

"Luke nice to see you." Dr. Gray said shaking Luke's hand.

"Same to you."

"Okay, let's get started. Now Lorelai, I'm going to need you to lie down so we can do the ultrasound." Dr. Gray said.

"Okay." Lorelai said lying on her back.

Dr. Gray put the jelly on her stomach and turned the machine on. He moved searched around with that mouse-like thing (A/N: I don't really know what it's called).

"Well you definitely are going very well, very healthy."

"They?" Lorelai said with a surprised tone.

"That's right, they. You're having triplets."

"Tr-tr-triplets?" Lorelai stuttered.

"Yes."

"Luke, we're having triplets."

"I heard." Luke said shocked.

"I will just leave you two alone for a few minutes." Dr. Gray said, and he left the room.

"Luke, are you okay?"

"I-I-I'm just shocked. I mean I was beginning to wonder why you looked so big for three months."

"So was I." Lorelai said. "So…what are we going to do, I mean how are we going to do this?"

"We'll get through. I know it." Luke said. It was quiet. Luke and Lorelai were deep into their own thoughts.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going to live?" Lorelai said quietly.

He hadn't thought about that. Luke just stood there. "Well, I was planning on buying the Twickham. I don't have it anymore, but Taylor said surprisingly no one has bought it yet. We could, you know check it out, I mean if you want. We don't have to." Luke said babbling.

"We could…check it out…just to see." Lorelai said, also babbling.

"Uh okay, that's a plan. Is later, uh okay for you?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Okay." Dr. Gray said coming back into the room. "The approximate due date is May 31st. 2006, but you'll be on bed rest before then."

"Bed rest?" Lorelai whined.

"Yes, it's good to not do any physical activity when they babies are near to delivery, especially multiples."

"Aww." Lorelai whined.

"What physical activity do you ever do?" Luke questioned.

"Hey, it's not the physical activity part, 'cause all of Stars Hollow knows Lorelai Gilmore isn't a fan of physical activity. It's the bed rest part."

"Oh well." Luke said.

"Hey!" Lorelai said hitting Luke on the arm lightly.

"And you have to watch your health, that means you'll need to eat fruits and vegetables, and you may have a little bit of junk food from time to time, but don't over do it, and absolutely no caffeine."

"What, no coffee?"

"That's right, it could hurt the babies."

Luke smiled and said, "I told you so."

Lorelai stuck out her tongue and said, "On top of everything else, I can't have coffee and I have to eat rabbit food?"

"That's about it." Dr. Gray said.

"Okay." Lorelai pouted. "Thank you Dr. Gray."

"Your welcome, I will see you in a few months."

**On the Way Back to Stars Hollow  
**_**Lorelai and Luke are driving in silence.**_

"So…Luke are you sure you're okay? I know this is sort of a shock, and so soon, but-" Lorelai said and Luke cut her off.

"Lorelai of course, I'm fine. I know it's a shock, but as I said, we'll make it, and now, you don't have to do it alone." Luke said.

"Yeah, you're right."

They drove up towards the Twickham house.

"Okay, let's go check it out." Luke said.

"Okay."

They got out of the truck and Lorelai held on to Luke's hand. Luke smiled. They went inside.

"Wow." Lorelai said looking at all the space inside. "It's big. It's nice. It looks so different without the whole museum display."

"Yeah. Do you want to see upstairs?" Luke asked.

"Sure." They went upstairs. "Wow, it has a lot of rooms. Very spacious." Lorelai said in awe.

They looked around some more.

"What'll happen to my house?" Lorelai asked.

"Well I was thinking that we could keep your house. I mean you love that house, you practically grew up there. I know it'll be a lot to care for, but maybe we could give it to Rory, you know, when she's ready."

Lorelai smiled. "Are you always thinking about us?" she asked.

"Every minute of everyday. You, Rory, and Lucy, you mean the world to me. I would do anything for you."

Lorelai gave Luke a kiss and said, "I'll sleep on it and let you know in the morning or something. Let's go back to the diner. I'm hungry and I'm eating for four."

"Okay." Luke said and they left.

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Lorelai is eating at the counter and Lucy comes in**_

"Hey Mom." Lucy said giving Lorelai a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Sweets. How've you been?" Lorelai said.

"Good. How's my brother or sister?" Lucy asked.

"Well, actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." Lorelai said. "Luke she's here."

Luke came out from the kitchen and said, "Hey Lucy."

"Hi Luke. So, what is it you guys want to tell me?"

"Uh, Luc, you aren't going to have one brother or sister." Lorelai said.

"What, why, did you have a miscarriage?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"No, Luc, I'm fine, the babies are fine." Lorelai said.

"Babies? Are you having twins?"

"More like triplets." Luke said.

Lucy opened her eyes wide and said, "Triplets?"

"Yeah." Lorelai said.

"Oh boy, oh boy." Lucy said dazed.

"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm going to go take a walk." Lucy said getting up and not answering Lorelai's question.

"It could've gone better." Lorelai said when Lucy shut the diner door.

"I guess, but she'll be fine. It's a lot of change for her right now. Maybe she can't handle it just yet." Luke said.

"Yeah, she was never really one for change. I hope she's okay."

"She will be." Luke said comfortingly. "Now all we have to do is tell the rest of the town, Rory, and you're parents."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it's kind of weird that Lorelai's having triplets, but when I was in math class today, the idea just came to me, so I wrote it down instead of doing homework. Tell me if I should redo it or not, or if it's too weird. **


	22. Let's Talk in Code

**Chapter 21**

Previously:

"_They?" Lorelai said with a surprised tone.  
_"_That's right, they. You're having triplets."  
_"_Tr-tr-triplets?" Lorelai stuttered._

**Lorelai Gilmore's House – Late at Night  
**_**Lorelai just comes back from the diner**_

"Lucy?" Lorelai calls out. She walks around looking for Lucy. Lorelai goes upstairs and sees that Lucy's bedroom door is closed. She goes in and sees that Lucy is sound asleep with a book slid across her chest. She takes the book and puts in on her night table. She tucked Lucy in, moved the hair from her face, and gave her a kiss.

"Mom?" Lucy said groggily.

"Hey babe." Lorelai whispered.

"Did you just get home?"

"Yeah. Shh, go back to sleep."

"How are you going to do it Mom?" Lucy asked sitting up.

"You don't worry about that Hon, we'll figure it out."

Lucy sighed.

"You okay?" Lorelai asked.

"I guess." Lucy said shrugging her shoulders. "I mean it's just a lot of adjusting. I don't know really what else."

"I know what you mean. Go back to sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

"Okay." Lucy said lying back down. Lorelai started to walk out and Lucy said, "Hey where are you going?"

"Oh I'm sorry." Lorelai said coming back over.

"That's better." Lucy said as Lorelai gave her a kiss and tucked her back in.

"Good night kid."

"Night Mom. I love you."

"I love you too." Lorelai said. She smiled and left the room.

_**The Next Day…**_

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Lorelai and Lucy come in for breakfast**_

"Good morning." Lorelai said giving Luke a kiss over the counter.

"Good morning to you too." Luke said.

"Hey Luke." Lucy said sitting down at the counter.

"Hey Luc. What can I get you guys to eat?" Luke said getting his pen and paper ready to write.

"Let's see. I want bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, and a glass of chocolate milk." Lucy said.

"I want bacon…ooh and sausages and chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream oh and coffee." Lorelai said.

"Yes to the bacon and pancakes, no to the sausages, the whipped cream, and the coffee." Luke said sternly.

"Aww man, why not?" Lorelai whined.

"Lorelai, you're eating for four for now, and anything can make them become unhealthy." Luke said.

"Did you hear that Patty? Lorelai's eating for four." Babette whispered to Miss Patty as the two watched the family nearby.

"I heard. That can only mean one thing-" Miss Patty started to say, but Luke cut her off.

"Would you two knock it off!" Luke said.

"Lukey, we have to let the world know." Lorelai said. Lorelai turned around and said, "We're having triplets guys!"

"Ooh, we're so happy for you sugar." Babette said.

"Yes, this is exciting! Let's go tell Taylor, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that there will be three more kids running around instead of two!" Miss Patty said. Miss Patty and Babette left.

Lorelai giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I swear, one of these days, we're going to have to start talking in code. I mean we can't keep anything private in this town." Luke said annoyed.

"Ooh yeah, like Morse Code or we talk in the G-Language." Lorelai said excitedly.

"What's G-Language?" Luke asked confused.

"It's when you put the 'G' sound in front of the vowel."

"Oh." Luke said.

"But compared to the rest of America, Stars Hollow's population is like 1, okay not one, maybe 10, and that's only compared to America, what about the rest of the world? People will always know in Stars Hollow." Lucy said.

"Yeah, she's right." Lorelai said. "It would still be cool to talk in code though."

"Whatever you say." Luke said.

"Hey, it was your idea." Lorelai said shrugging her shoulders.

Just then Lorelai's phone rang.

"Outside." Luke said coming around the counter as Lorelai took the phone out of her purse.

"Hey, **I **am your fiancée and mother of your children; shouldn't I get special privileges or something?" Lorelai said standing up.

"Nope." Luke said plainly going over to serve his other customers.

"Hi Rory." Lorelai said answering her phone.

"Does she understand the meaning of the word 'outside'?" Luke said to Lucy.

"Apparently not." Lucy said drinking her chocolate milk.

"Yeah we're at Luke's."

"How's the baby?" Rory said on the other line.

"Oh shoot! Rory I forgot to tell you, we're not having one baby anymore." Lorelai said putting her hand on her forehead.

"You're not? Is it twins?"

"Yes and no."

"It's not twins?" Rory asked.

"No, it's triplets."

"Triplets? Like three, like trois, like tres, like-like-"

"Rory stop! Yes, triplets." Lorelai said.

"Wow, I'm surprised." Rory said stunned. "How did Lucy take it?"

"Let's just say it could've gone better."

"Oh, well I'm just shocked, but I am sort of happy in a way." Rory said.

"Ok, I'm glad." Lorelai said relieved.

"Wow, well Mom, I just called to you know see how you were doing, say 'hi' to Luke and Lucy for me."

"Will do. Love you babe."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." And Lorelai closed her phone. She sat back down next to Lucy who had finished her breakfast.

"How'd she take it?" Luke asked.

"Not bad, but not as I expected, but she's happy. Anyway, I have to get to the inn, but I will see you guys for lunch." Lorelai said standing up again. "Bye Lucy." She said giving Lucy a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Luke." Lorelai said giving Luke a kiss which Luke returned.

"Bye Mom." Lucy said as Lorelai left.

"Don't work too hard!" Luke called after her.

**Dragonfly Inn – Kitchen  
**_**Lorelai comes in**_

**A/N: Lorelai already told Sookie and Sookie was really excited. **

"Sookie, can I please, please, please have coffee." Lorelai said going up to Sookie who was stirring a pot.

"No, no, no." Sookie said going around to the other side of the kitchen shaking her head.

Lorelai followed her. "Please Sookie. I beg of you. Luke won't let me have any and I'm coffee deprived."

"Aww c'mon Lorelai. You're feeding the four of you now. You have to watch what you eat. Anything you put in your mouth could hurt the babies."

"Fine." Lorelai said folding her arms on her chest and pouting.

"Good. Now, how about you have some tea?"

"Fine." Lorelai said.

"So, have you told your parents yet?" Sookie said as she made Lorelai a cup of tea.

"Nope, and I probably don't plan on it anytime soon."

"Why? I mean I understand your mother, but what about your dad. When was the last time you saw him?"

"Gosh you're right." Lorelai said taking a sip of the tea. "The last time I saw my dad was when Rory dropped out of Yale. Rory tells me that he is always traveling."

"What about Luke what did he say about telling your parents?" Sookie said going back to stirring.

"He wants me to tell them."

"Lorelai there is someone here for you." One of the bellboy's said.

"Thanks." Lorelai said. "I thought that was Michel's job." She said to herself.

"Go, I'll talk to you later." Sookie said.

"Okay, thanks for this," Lorelai said pointing to the mug. "Thing that was supposed to be coffee."

Sookie rolled her eyes and said. "No problem."

Lorelai smiled and walked out of the kitchen. When she saw who was there, she flipped.

"Why today?" Lorelai said looking up.

"Hello Lorelai."

**

* * *

Author's Note: So this was Chapter 21. I think this was maybe my longest one, and I think it was really pointless, but yeah and needed to start somewhere to get to that mystery person. And to No.13dreamer I was planning on having a poll. Not now but soon, for the names of the babies. Okay yeah, so don't forget to R&R! Thanks, Haylie.**


	23. Let's Do It and I Need You

**Chapter 22**

"Hello Lorelai."

Lorelai let out a sigh and walked over to her father.

"Hi Dad. Umm, what are you doing here?" Lorelai said.

"I came to see you and Lucy." Richard said.

"Oh, well uh Lucy isn't here right now, no, uh just me."

"Well, I was wondering if we could talk."

"Uh sure Dad." Lorelai said leading her father over to the couches in the lobby. "So uh what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while, so I thought we could catch up. Your mother tells me that you are getting married to Luke."

"Yeah, I-I am." Lorelai said.

"Well congratulations. Luke is a very proper young man and he is very suitable for you."

"Thank you." _Did I just get a compliment from my father, oh wait, maybe it was Luke, either way, _Lorelai thought.

"Lorelai, why are you clutching your stomach like that? Are you in pain?" Richard asked noticing Lorelai's odd look.

"No, no I'm fine." Lorelai said unconvincingly.

"Mom, are you here?" Lucy said coming into the inn holding a Luke's bag.

"I'm over here Lucy." Lorelai said motioning for Lucy to come.

"Grandpa!" Lucy shrieked in delight running over to Richard, dropping the bag.

"Hello Lucy." Richard said giving Lucy a hug which Lucy affectionately returned.

"What are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you!" Lucy said, letting go of Richard.

"Well I came by to see you and your mother." Richard said motioning to Lorelai.

"Please tell me that wasn't my lunch." Lorelai said pointing to the bag on the floor.

"My bad." Lucy mumbled to herself. "Sorry about that Mom."

"It's okay. Did you bring any coffee?" Lorelai asked looking around for a Luke's take-out cup.

"Of course not. Are you insane? Luke would never give you coffee. For the next 6 months, Luke will never send me over here with a cup of coffee. Oh, by the way, he wanted me to ask you why you didn't come in for lunch today."

"I totally forgot I was so busy this morning."

"Well I have an idea, how about the three of us go over to Luke's and eat lunch together." Richard spoke up.

"Are you sure Dad, I mean we could have Sookie make us something." Lorelai said.

"Well alright, whatever works for you."

"Okay, I'm going to call Luke, I'll be right back." Lucy said leaving to go outside where the reception was better.

"So…" Richard said as he and Lorelai walked to the dining room.

"So?" Lorelai repeated.

"No coffee?"

"Uh yeah, I'm uh trying this new thing out, no coffee."

"But 6 months?" Richard asked.

"Uh…" _Oh shoot! He's on to me! Well it should be fine, I mean it's just Dad, it's not like it's Mom. I should just tell him, _Lorelai thought.

"Are you pregnant Lorelai?" Richard asked.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I am Dad." Lorelai said. _How long till he drops the bomb, _Lorelai thought.

"Well congratulations again. This is exciting." Richard said happily. "When did you find out? How far along are you?"

_Whoa, am I in a dream? Snap out of it Gilmore! _Lorelai thought. "I found out last month, and I'm 3 months."

"Wow, you're big for three months."

"Yeah. There's another thing too, it's uh triplets."

"Triplets? This is huge news Lorelai. Were you planning on telling us?"

"I was, well no, Luke wanted me to, but I didn't, and will no, I thought about telling you and well not Mom and I'm just going to shut up so you can talk." Lorelai said rambling on.

"So you don't want me to tell your mother, is that what you are saying?" Richard asked seriously.

"About that yeah. It's just really hard for me to talk to her right now and-"

"Lorelai, it's okay. But you will have to tell her yourself."

"Thank you Daddy." Lorelai said giving Richard a hug. Surprised, Richard returned it and smiled when she called him 'Daddy'.

"Okay, Luke says that if you're going to stay here for lunch for you, Grandpa, to make sure she doesn't drink any coffee." Lucy said sitting down at a table.

"Aww man. I told him Luc." Lorelai said.

"Ah yes. Congratulations on being a big sister Lucy." Richard said.

"Thank you Grandpa." Lucy said confused at the fact that he wasn't mad.

"Well, let's eat shall we." Richard said.

**Lorelai Gilmore's House – Evening  
**_**Lorelai's watching TV; Luke comes**_

"Lorelai, Lorelai are you here?" Luke called out from the front door.

"In here." Lorelai said.

"Hey." Luke said giving Lorelai a kiss from behind the couch.

"Hey."

"What are you watching?" Luke said sitting down beside her.

"Absolutely nothing. There is nothing on TV."

"What are you talking about? There's plenty of stuff on TV."

"Not what I want to watch. Hey I have an idea! How about we watch a movie?"

"Where's Lucy?"

"Upstairs studying…again."

"So really, you were just waiting for me to come so you could watch a movie, weren't you?"

Lorelai pouted and said, "Please?"

"Alright."

"Yay!" Lorelai said clapping her hands. Luke rolled his eyes. Lorelai put in the movie and sat between Luke's legs.

* * *

Halfway through the movie, Lorelai said, "Hey Luke?"

"Mhmm." Luke said.

"I want to move to the Twickham house."

Luke looked down at her and said, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I mean this house isn't big enough for three babies, plus me, plus you, plus Lucy, and plus Rory when she visits. I love this house and all, but we are going to need more space, and well yeah, that's my story. So…what do you think?"

"If that's what you want, then sure, we could."

"Why are you guys still up, you have work tomorrow you know?" Lucy said groggily walking down the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Luc" Lorelai said facing Lucy. "Should we tell her now?" she said turning back to Luke.

"Better now than never, or at least before the town finds out." Luke said.

"Tell me what?" Lucy said suspiciously, raising her eyebrow.

"Well um Luc, as you know the babies are coming…" Lorelai started.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Mom."

"Someone's cranky."

"Sorry Mom, I'm just really tired, go on."

"Thank you and well, this house isn't nearly big enough for us, so we're going to move."

"M-m-move?" Lucy said.

"Yeah." Lorelai said. Lucy didn't say anything. "Luc, you okay?"

Lucy ran upstairs and shut the door.

"Well, that went well didn't it?" Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Give her time." Luke said embracing Lorelai and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I hope you're right."

**Richard and Emily Gilmore's House (while Luke and Lorelai are talking)  
**_**Richard comes home; Emily is waiting by the door**_

"Oh hello Emily." Richard said as the maid took his jacket.

"Richard Gilmore where have you been all day." Emily demanded.

"I had some things to do Emily."

"Things, what kind of things?"

"Things for some of my clients things. Why are you pestering me?"

"I was worried. When you didn't show up for lunch. I was thinking of all the places you could've been."

"Well Emily, thank you for caring so much, but I'm fine."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Emily, I'm fine."

"Okay, well good, I'll have Janet get you your dinner."

**Lorelai Gilmore's House – Lucy's Room (while Luke and Lorelai are talking)  
**_**Lucy's on her phone crying**_

"Hello?" the person said on the other line.

"Rory?" Lucy said.

"Lucy?"

"Rory I need you." Lucy said now crying hysterically.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, the mystery person probably wasn't who you were expecting, but the Lorelai/Emily fight is coming soon. Don't forget to R&R!**


	24. Lucy's Confession

**Chapter 23**

"Lucy, what happened? Are you okay?"

Lucy didn't say anything, and continued to cry.

"It's okay Luc, whatever it is, it'll be okay." Rory said comfortingly.

After when Lucy calmed down a bit, Rory said, "What happened?"

"It's gone." Lucy said, still sniffling.

"What's gone?"

"Everything."

"Everything?" Rory repeated.

"It's gone, everything is gone. My whole life is disappearing. I can't take it anymore!"

"What happened, Lucy?"

"We're moving." Lucy said quietly.

"Moving?"

"Yes, moving."

They stayed silent.

"I need you Rory, I can't do this alone."

"What?"

"Things that used to be are no longer. First you drop out of Yale which causes drama. Then I stop going to dinner, which is more drama, then I don't figure skate anymore, even more drama, then Christopher comes, even more drama than before, Mom gets pregnant with triplets, even more drama than before that, and now, on top of everything else, we have to move. Drama. This is the only house I have ever lived in, and to move, it's like…it's like leaving behind memories." Lucy said on the verge of crying again.

"Lucy, how long have you been keeping this in?"

"Long time, since you dropped out of Yale."

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Because everyone was so sad, then so happy, I didn't want anyone having to deal with me."

"Luc, you should have told me. You know I would do anything for you."

"I-I know, but you're always so busy with Logan." Lucy shuttered when she said Logan's name.

"Luc-" Rory started but Lucy cut her off.

"I know I'm probably very spoiled, but when Mom has triplets, and if we move, that's it, my whole life is gone. I'm miserable."

"Wow, okay, you know what, I am going to come to Stars Hollow tomorrow and we'll straighten this whole thing out with you and Mom."

"Wait, hold on Mom's coming." Lucy said.

"Lucy?" Lorelai said knocking on the door.

"Go away!"

"Come on Luc, talk to me."

"I said go away!" Lucy said raising her voice more than before. "Rory?" she said when she heard Lorelai leave.

"I'm still here. Anyway, as I was saying, you are going to tell Mom, do you understand?"

"I don't think so."

"Lucy you have to. It's the only way."

"No it isn't. How about, I stay here, and Mom and Luke can move. Problem solved." Lucy said.

"No, problem not solved. Lucy Victoria Gilmore you are **going **to tell Mom, are we clear?" Rory said like a military officer.

"Yes mam." Lucy said still surprised that Rory used her middle name. No one ever called her by her middle name.

"Good." Rory said. They stayed on the phone quietly until Rory said, "I still can't believe Mom named you after her. Lucy Victoria Lorelai Gilmore."

"You have her name."

"What can I say; Mom was very obsessed with herself during child birth."

For the first time in a long time, Lucy gave a real smile. "Yeah she was, anyway it's late. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you Luc, now get some sleep."

"Okay, I love you too, bye."

"Bye."

_**The Next Day…**_

"Lucy, are you up yet!" Lorelai said knocking on Lucy's door. There was no answer. She knocked again. "Lucy?" Lorelai opened the door to find Lucy's bed made and a note. She read the note:

_Dear Mom, _

_You're probably wondering where I am and you're probably worried out of your mind. Just so you know, it's Monday morning, I have school you have work. I went to school early today. I won't be coming in for breakfast or lunch or dinner. I can't talk to you right now. But I'll be home later. Don't worry about me._

_Lucy _

Lorelai went downstairs and Luke said, "Where's Lucy?"

She didn't say anything and handed him the note. She sat down at the table and said, "I don't know what I am going to do with that girl. I mean I'm starting to realize things that I have never realized before."

"Like what?"

"She is becoming more and more like me everyday. I think I'm becoming an Emily Gilmore." Lorelai said starting to cry.

"Hey." Luke said giving her a hug and kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry. It's these hormones, but it's probably me. I'm a bad influence. She's going to grow up the way I did and she's-she's going to get pregnant."

"Hey now. Lucy is Lucy. You are not a bad influence. She is not going to get pregnant okay. She might be growing up, but this is a lot to adjust to so soon. Like I said, you need to give her some time, to collect her thoughts. She'll talk to you when she's ready."

"Since when did you become a shrink?" Lorelai joked.

Luke slapped her hand playfully and said, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah. I'm going to head over to the inn. I'll come by for lunch." Lorelai said getting up and giving Luke a kiss.

"Bye." Luke said kissing her again.

"Bye."

**Stars Hollow Middle School  
**_**Lucy is leaving school**_

Lucy is walking with her friends. Someone taps her on the shoulder.

"Hi Rory." Lucy said.

"The diner is that way." Rory said pointing in the direction to the diner.

Lucy sighed and said, "I'll talk to you later guys. to Rory I'm not going to the diner today."

"Oh yes you are, you said you were."

"No, I said I would talk to Mom, but I told Mom that I'm not going to the diner today."

"So you talked to her?"

"No." Lucy said continuing her walk.

"Then how does she know that you're not going to the diner today?" Rory said following her.

"I left her a note on my bed."

"Come with me." Rory said taking Lucy's hand and leading her to her car.

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy said trying to get free of Rory's grip.

"We're going to take a little trip." Rory said slightly pushing Lucy into the car. She closed Lucy's door and went around to the driver seat.

"You are going to regret this." Lucy said buckling her seatbelt.

**Dragonfly Inn  
**_**Rory pulls up at the front of the inn**_

"Okay, get out." Rory said.

"What about you?" Lucy said unbuckling her seatbelt.

"I'm going in too, but you have to get out first."

"Great." Lucy said under her breath as she came out of the car.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, let's go find Mom." Rory said taking Lucy's hand again.

"I'm not a baby, Rory; I know where we're going."

"That's okay. I have to make sure that you don't run."

"This is unbelievable."

**The Dragonfly's Kitchen  
**_**Lorelai and Sookie are having a conversation**_

"Please Sookie?" Lorelai begged.

"Nope." Sookie said as she decorated a cake.

"Just one cup?"

"No. How about some tea or juice?"

"That's for wimps." Lorelai turned around. "Rory! The mean lady won't give me any coffee."

"Decaf or nothing." Rory said.

"Ew, they shouldn't even call that coffee, but…I'll take it."

"Okay." Sookie said. "Do you want anything kitten?"

"No, I'm good." Rory said.

"So what brings you to town?" Lorelai asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Umm, actually Mom, I was wondering if you could come with me to your office. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Lucy."

Lorelai put down her coffee mug and said, "Oh. I'll be right back Sookie."

Lorelai and Rory began walking to Lorelai's office.

"What did she tell you?" Lorelai asked.

"A lot." Rory said as she walked into Lorelai's office.

Lucy was looking at the pictures on Lorelai's desk as they came in. She turned around.

"Hi Lucy." Lorelai said.

"Hi."

"Lucy has something she wants to tell you." Rory said.

"Are you pregnant?" Lorelai asked.

"What? Eww no, God no!"

"Then what is it."

"It's nothing."

"Lucy…" Rory said warningly.

"Come on Lucy, you can tell me anything." Lorelai said.

"Tell her."

"Can you start it for me? I don't even want to be here right now. The least you could do is start it for me." Lucy said.

"Fine. As you probably already figured, Lucy doesn't want to move."

"Why?"

"That's your cue, Luc."

Lucy let out a breath and said, "I don't want to move because-because if we do, everything in my life will have vanished."

"Vanished?" Lorelai repeated.

"I lied okay. I said that it I didn't want to skate anymore, but on the contrary, I really do. I love it. On my way to school I do Waltz Jumps. It's always so automatic." She paused. "I love being the youngest, I love having you all to myself when Rory isn't here. When the triplets are born, everything will be different. I just…I just don't want anything else to change, but it is."

"I know Hon. Things are changing for me too. I have 3 babies inside me who even before they are born, need attention. I love our house too, but we'll never be able to create enough space for 3 extra kids."

"I know, I guess I'm just selfish."

"You're not. You and Rory are the most unselfish people I know. We are going to have to move Hon, we can't change that, we're going to have triplets, we can't change that either, but Luke and I have decided not to sell the house."

"We're not moving?" Lucy said getting her hopes up.

"Yes, we're still moving, but we decided that when Rory is ready, she can have the house, I mean if you want to?"

"Really?" Rory said.

"Yeah."

"Wow, I never thought of myself as owning a house. I would love to, when I'm finished school, and maybe I can get a job in Hartford."

"So…what does this all mean?" Lucy said.

"Well, I'm hoping you're not mad anymore." Lorelai said.

"I'm not mad. I'm still a little sad, but not mad."

"Okay. Well how about a hug? Both of my girls."

The three of them hugged and Lucy said, "I love you guys."

"We love you too Luc, and no matter what, you always tell me when you're feeling left out okay?" Lorelai said.

"Okay."


	25. The Invite

**Chapter 24**

**Everything is back to normal with the Gilmore Girls, though Lucy and Rory are still hesitant about moving. And also, a few days have passed**

**Dragonfly Inn – Front Desk  
**_**Lorelai is passing the front desk as the phone rings**_

"Dragonfly Inn, this is Lorelai." Lorelai said answering the phone.

"Why haven't you called?" the person said on the other line anxiously.

"What, who is this?"

"This is your mother, Lorelai."

"Talk about manners." Lorelai muttered under her breath.

"Now what was that young lady? I do not appreciate your attitude. I called you last night to see if you were coming to dinner. When people invite you somewhere, you need to call and confirm whether or not you'll be there."

"Well I'm sorry **mother**. I have been very busy these passed few days and-"

"It's always an excuse with you Lorelai. You couldn't take 1 minute out of your oh so busy day to say 'Mom I'm coming for dinner.' Is it that difficult Lorelai?"

"I'm sorry, are we still having this conversation?" Lorelai said coldly.

"I don't need your attitude, Lorelai; just tell me whether or not you're coming."

"Yes Mom! I'm coming! Are you happy now?" Lorelai said.

"Yes." Emily said rather pleased with herself. "Now I expect you to bring along Luke, Lucy and Rory, is that understood?"

"Yes."

"I mean I don't want you to misunderstand me so-" Emily continued rambling until Lorelai cut her off.

"I said they'll be there, Mom. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work. Bye." Lorelai said hanging up the phone before Emily could respond.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Lorelai thought. She picked up the phone, paused, and hung it up again. She let out a breath.

**Luke's Diner – Night  
**_**Lorelai just comes back from work**_

"Hey Mom." Lucy said, waving to her mother as she entered the diner.

"Hey Lucy." Lorelai said giving her daughter a kiss and sat down beside her. "Where's Coffee Man?"

"What does it matter? You can't have coffee anyway."

"Ahh, but that is where you are wrong my friend. When Coffee Man is elsewhere, I can get my coffee, drink it really fast, and he won't know."

"Yes he will."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'll tell him."

"You're mean." Lorelai said pouting and crossing her arms.

"Why are you pouting?" Luke said coming down the stairs.

"Hi Luke, how are you? I'm fine thanks for asking." Lorelai said sarcastically, as Lucy giggled in the background.

"Hi Lorelai." Luke said giving her a kiss. Lorelai turned it passionate. "Are you happy now?" he said breaking the kiss.

"Mhmm."

"Eww, kid in the room." Lucy said making a face.

"She's right ya know." Luke said.

"Oh, so you're taking her side?" Lorelai said.

"Yup. So what was it that you were pouting about?"

"She was going to take coffee since you weren't here." Lucy said.

"Lorelai, you know you can't have any coffee." Luke said.

"I just want a little sip." Lorelai said with puppy dog eyes.

"No Lorelai." Luke said firmly.

"Fine." Lorelai said sitting back in her seat as Luke went to serve the rest of his customers. "But if your kids aren't as smart as Rory and Lucy, you'll know why."

"You drank coffee when you were pregnant with me?" Lucy asked.

"Not as much as I did with Rory because people would stop me, but yeah I did."

"I see." Lucy said sitting back and pondering.

"Oh, I have something to tell you guys." Lorelai said remembering the conversation with her mother.

"What is it?"

"Just wait to Luke gets here."

"Cesar, a ham on rye and fries!" Luke yelled into the kitchen. "What is it Lorelai?"

"How much do you love me?" Lorelai said.

Luke and Lucy looked at each other with a confused look on their faces.

"We love you Lorelai, just tell us what it is?" Luke said.

"Let's see, it goes something like this." Lorelai paused. "My mother called to invite us to Friday dinner tomorrow and me being as stupid as I am said yes." Lorelai said quickly. She looked at their faces and said, "How much do you love me now?"

"Without Rory?" Lucy said calmly.

"No, she invited Rory too; I just haven't called her yet."

"Oh. Well…I guess we could go. But you do know that you'll have to tell her that you're pregnant."

"No it's okay. Luke say something, are you mad?"

"No actually. Lucy's right, you can tell her tomorrow and the two of you can reconcile." Luke said.

"I don't think so. This is Emily Gilmore. She doesn't forget about things that easily."

"But you're going to have to at least tell her about the pregnancy."

"Do I have to?" Lorelai whined.

"Yes, now go call Rory and tell her that she's coming tomorrow."

"Yeah, 'cause if I have to go, so does she." Lucy said.

Lorelai stood up and said, "We haven't even spoke to each other in weeks, and all of a sudden she wants to have dinner."

"Go Lorelai." Luke demanded.

"I'm going, I'm going."

_**The Next Day…**_

**Lorelai Gilmore's House  
**_**Lorelai and Lucy are getting ready to go to dinner**_

"It's not under the bed Mom!" Lucy called up the stairs.

"Check on top of the table!" Lorelai called back down.

_Ding! Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Lucy said hopping as she tried to put her shoes on.

"Hi Lucy." Rory said as Lucy opened the door.

"Thank God you're here! I'm looking for my phone and I can't find it anywhere." Lucy said.

"Fine, I'll help you look. Is Mom almost ready?"

"I don't know. She's trying to wear something that doesn't show her stomach, but still appropriate for dinner, which is probably impossible. Those kids are getting bigger and bigger with every passing day."

"Tell me about it. She came down to campus last weekend, and I almost didn't even recognize her."

"She told me." Lucy looked at her watch. "I wonder where Luke is."

"Haven't we had this discussion?"

Lucy just shrugged her shoulders. Lorelai came down the stairs wearing a black maternity dress that was loose enough so it wouldn't show her stomach, but still looked suitable for dinner.

"Wow, you look great Mom." Rory said.

"Thank you. Do you think Grandma will notice?" Lorelai said.

"Yes." Lucy said impatiently. "Now can we please find my phone?"

"Crabby. Why do you need your phone?"

"It was dying today so at least if I charge it now, it'll be ready for tomorrow."

"Smart girl."

_Ding! Dong!_

"Why don't they just open the door? It's never locked anyway." Lucy said going to open the door.

"Someone's got a case of PMS." Lorelai said.

"Ha-ha." Lucy said sarcastically. "You're funny." She said before opening the door. "Hi Luke."

"Hey Lucy." Luke said giving Lucy a hug. "Are you guys ready?"

"Eureka!" Rory shouted.

"What?" Lucy said.

"I found you're phone."

"Where was it?"

"It was in Mom's room."

Lucy looked at Lorelai but didn't say anything.

Lorelai tried to hide a smile and said, "What?"

"I put it to charge for you." Rory said.

"Now we can go." Lorelai said. "This is going to be an interesting night."

"I agree." Rory said. And with that the family-to-be left.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this was that. Is anyone else but me happy that Rory's back at Yale and she and Lorelai reconciled in the show? I would hope so, but anyway please R&R.**


	26. The Dinner

**Chapter 25**

**Richard and Emily Gilmore's House  
**_**The soon-to-be family arrives**_

"I'm not going in." Lorelai said sitting back in her seat.

"Oh yes you are." Luke and Rory said in unison.

"I'm with Mom on this one. I don't want to go in either." Lucy said.

"She loves me." Lorelai said.

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "Mom, it was your mouth who said 'yes' to this, why are you complaining?"

"Because, this is a bad idea."

"Lorelai would you stop being a baby and let's go." Luke said getting out of the truck and opening Lorelai's door.

"Fine, but if she says one thing to offend you or me or anybody, we're leaving."

"Fine, now coming, you too Lucy." Luke said.

"Fine." Lucy said reluctantly.

The four of them stood outside the door, silently not moving.

"So…what now?" Lorelai said.

"I guess we ring the doorbell." Rory said.

"That's a good idea."

Nobody moved.

"Who's going to ring it?" Lorelai asked.

"They're your parents." Luke said.

"Fine." Lorelai rang the doorbell.

"You're here." Emily said.

"Yes we're here. Hi Mom." Lorelai said.

"Hello Lorelai."

"Hi Grandma." Rory and Lucy said politely.

"Hello girls. Luke it's good to see you."

"You too Mrs. Gilmore." Luke said.

"Well, come in, come in." Emily said ushering them inside. "It's freezing, winter's almost here." When they were inside Emily said, "Richard they're here!"

"It starts now." Lorelai whispered to Luke.

"Ssh. Keep calm." Luke whispered back.

They hung up their jackets and Emily said, "How about some drinks?"

"Uh sure Mom." Lorelai said.

"Oh for goodness sake, Richard!"

"Oh hello." Richard said coming out of his study.

"Hi Grandpa!" Lucy said giving Richard a hug. Emily looked at them coldly.

"Hello Lucy." Richard turned to Luke. "Hello Luke, it's nice of see you."

"You too, Mr. Gilmore." Luke said more confidently than speaking to Emily as he shook Richard's hand.

"Hi Grandpa." Rory said giving Richard a hug.

"Rory! How nice of you to make it."

"Hi Dad." Lorelai said.

"Hello Lorelai."

"Okay, now that we have all of our greetings, to the drinks." Emily said. "Would you like a martini Lorelai?"

"Uh, no actually I think I'll have some water today."

"Are you sure?" Lorelai nodded. "Well then, Luke how about for you Luke, martini?"

"Yes please Mrs. Gilmore." Luke said.

"Soda for you two?" Emily said pointing Rory and Lucy.

"Yes please Grandma."

After the drinks were given out, the discussion began.

"How are things at the diner Luke?" Richard asked.

"It's doing very well."

"That's good, and school Rory, Lucy?"

"Yale's good." Rory said.

"Yeah, school's good for me too. I got the highest in my grade on an exam we had a few weeks ago." Lucy said.

"Wow, that's wonderful!"

"Well, on that note, Lorelai, I would like to talk to you about high school for Lucy." Emily said stepping in.

"Oh boy, Mom, Stars Hollow is perfectly fine for Lucy, she's happy there." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai do you not want Lucy to have the same education like Rory. They were both above their classes; I don't see why Lucy shouldn't go to Chilton."

Lucy and Rory looked at each other.

"Well, first of all, the school year has barely started; Lucy has plenty of time to decide whether or not she wants to go to Chilton."

"But-"

"Emily, stop pestering them. Lorelai is right; she does have some time still to think about these things."

"Fine."

"Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore." The maid said.

"Thank you Barbara. Let's eat shall we." Emily said leading the way to the dining room.

"Sorry about that kid. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that." Lorelai said lingering behind with Lucy.

"That's okay." Lucy said.

"You don't have to go to an Ivy League if you don't want to. I won't force you."

"I know, let's just go eat."

When everyone sat down at the table, they began eating.

"So Lorelai, Luke would you guys like some red wine, or white wine?" Emily asked.

"Um no thank you Mom." Lorelai said.

"No thank you, Mrs. Gilmore." Luke said.

"Okay then."

Everyone ate in silence. Lorelai looked up from her salad and looked at her father. He gave her a 'tell her' type look. Lorelai shook her head slightly so nobody would notice.

Emily noticed this and said, "So Lorelai how is business at the inn?"

"Business is good Mom." Lorelai said.

"That's good."

* * *

When it was time for dessert, Emily asked, "Would you like some coffee, Lorelai, Rory?"

"Yes please Grandma." Rory said.

"That's okay Mom, tea would be fine." Lorelai said.

"But you would normally have coffee. What's going on Lorelai? And are you gaining weight?" Emily questioned.

"Nothing, Mom, everything-everything's fine."

"You don't look fine Lorelai."

"It's nothing Mom!"

"Lorelai what are you hiding? Are you pregnant Lorelai?"

Lorelai looked at her father. He gave her a sympathetic look. "Yes Mom! Okay yes. I'm pregnant! Are you happy now?"

"How could you keep something like this Lorelai? The wedding was one thing, but this! Lorelai do you not want me to be a part of this child's life? How long have you known?"

"That's another thing too, Mom. It's not one, it's three." Lorelai said nervously. _Kill me now!_ She thought.

"Three, Lorelai, triplets! How could you keep something like this from me and…" Emily looked at Richard. "You knew, you knew didn't you."

"Emily I-" Richard started.

"No, I don't want to hear it Richard."

"Emily let me explain."

"It was my fault Mom, I told him not to tell you." Lorelai said.

"This is unbelievable. You obviously haven't known for a long time Lorelai. You're getting big. You think I didn't notice. It all fits together. No wine, no coffee."

"Mom, you didn't even want to know! The way you treat me and Luke, you push us away Mom!"

"I push you away?" Emily repeated. "You pushed me away. You walked out of our lives 20 years ago with a child. You obviously didn't want us in your lives then. Or how about when you were pregnant with Lucy? We didn't know until you were 6½ months along. How could I trust that you would have told me this time?"

"Mom I-"

"Just tell me this Lorelai, why didn't you want to tell me? In all honesty."

"Mom, you've done things and said things, that-that have put me down Mom. You never really listened to me Mom. You hurt my feelings Mom, and Luke's. The things you've said about him. You were the one making fun of me when I wasn't with him, and now that I am, you don't like him. I just don't understand you."

"You don't think you've done things to hurt me. Sure you have Lorelai. It's not always about you. With every day that does by, I feel less and less apart of your life, and I-I want to be." She paused. "I'm sorry if I ever hurt your feelings Lorelai."

"You're…sorry?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Yes, I truly am. I'm also sorry Luke." All Luke could do was nod.

"I'm-I'm sorry too Mom. You're right, I also hurt your feelings, and you may not believe me, but I really am sorry."

"I accept your apology."

"Likewise." They stayed there silent. "So…will you let me be a part of your life, and the babies?" Emily said hopefully.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Of course."

Emily smiled and said, "Thank you."

Richard, Luke, Rory, and Lucy looked back and forth at the mother and daughter. Inside they were all deep in their own thoughts.

**

* * *

Author's Note: I didn't really want them to be angry at each other forever. But there will be more arguments.**


	27. In Staten Island

**Chapter 26**

**Lorelai is now four months pregnant and it's around Christmas time. Everything is going good with the Gilmores.**

"Rory, my love, are you home?" Lorelai called as she entered her house.

"I'm in here." Rory called.

"Hey Hon, how was your day?"

"It was good, and since you guys were out of the house all day, I studied a lot."

"So you're saying that it's my fault and Lucy's fault that you don't study."

Rory thought about that. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Whatever you say. Hey, do you wanna go to the mall tomorrow and buy baby stuff with me, Luke, and Lucy?"

"Sure. Which mall are you going to?"

"We persuaded Luke to drive to Manhattan. He wanted to go to Hartford. We might stay there for the weekend 'cause Lucy doesn't have school on Monday and neither do you."

"Alrighty then, that's the plan."

"Yup. That's the plan."

_**The Next Day…**_

"Mom, it's time to get up." Lucy whispered.

Lorelai groaned.

"Come on Mom. We're going to Manhattan today to shop for Christmas and the baby."

"Lucy, Sweetie, Mommy's tired." Lorelai said groggily, not opening her eyes.

"So am I Mom, but we have to get up. Luke said we're leaving at 7:00 sharp."

"No." Lorelai whined.

"Fine, I'm going to get Rory."

"Good." Lorelai said going back to sleep as Lucy left the room.

"Mom, it's time to get up." Rory said coming back in the room followed by Lucy. Rory opened the curtains and let the sun pour in, and yanked Lorelai's covers off.

"Hey!" Lorelai cried opening her eyes. "Ow, my eyes, it burns!"

"Oh stop complaining. It's time to get up Mom."

"Can I at least have a cup of coffee?"

"Nope, come on, get up. Let's go finish getting our stuff, Luc."

"Okey dokey." Lucy said following Rory out of the room.

"I've got mean children!" Lorelai called out.

"Yes you do." Rory said.

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Luke said as he finished taking the last of the bags and putting it in the truck.

"I am, but Mom and Lucy are arguing over whose handbag is whose." Rory said.

"Don't you remember Mom? I got that one for my birthday from Jessica." Lucy said, arguing with Lorelai as they both put their shoes on.

"No, Jessica gave you the green one with the black lines on it." Lorelai said.

"No she didn't and I would know."

"Why are you guys arguing?" Luke asked.

"Luke, can you tell my mother that the handbag is mine." Lucy said.

"It isn't yours because I bought it in Hartford a few months ago." Lorelai said.

"How about we leave the handbag, so that way you two get nothing." Luck said.

Lorelai and Lucy looked at each other.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Lorelai said.

Rory looked at her watch. "It's 6:50, guys, we have to go soon." Rory walked over to her mother and pregnant sister. "Thank you." She said as she took the handbag out of Lucy's hand.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Lorelai said.

"Okay, now that we have that settled, does anyone have to go to the bathroom before we leave, because it's a long ride. I don't want to have to stop every 5 minutes because someone has to go to the bathroom." Luke said looking at Lorelai.

"That was only one time." Lorelai said.

"I didn't say it was you."

"No but you looked at me."

"You're crazy."

"I know." Lorelai said smiling.

"Can we go now?" Lucy said impatiently.

"You said that Luke said 7:00 sharp. It is now," Lorelai said looking at her watch. "6:56, we have 4 minutes."

"Fine, I'm going to sit in the truck then."

"No way, it's too cold."

"Fine."

"How about we talk?"

"For 4 minutes?" Rory said.

"Yeah."

"Okay, while you talk, I'm going to go warm up the truck." Luke said going back outside.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know just talk." Lorelai said.

"We have a long time to 'just talk' on the way to Manhattan. I'm sure we'll cover every single topic there is to talk about knowing you."

"Hey!"

"She's right Mom."

"Fine."

"Okay, it's time to go guys." Luke said coming back inside.

"Finally." Lucy said.

"Zip up your jacket Luc." Lorelai said.

"Let's go." Luke said.

And with that they left.

* * *

"I love Manhattan. It's so loud and pretty at night, and it also has great shopping." Lucy said as the four of them brought their stuff up to their hotel room.

"What's so great about loudness? It's annoying." Luke said.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"The conversation is over now." Lorelai said.

"This is a nice room." Rory said as they stepped into the hotel room.

"Yeah." Lucy said. She went over to the window. "Check out the view, you can see everything from here."

"It's nice." Rory said.

"I'm hungry." Lorelai said out of nowhere.

"When are you ever not?" Luke said.

Lorelai slapped him on the arm playfully. "What's there to eat around here?"

"Can we go to Staten Island?" Lucy asked.

"Like on a boat?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, but you don't have to go on."

"I don't do boats."

"Oh come on Mom, please?" Lucy said with a pout.

"I've taught you too well. What do you think Luke?"

"What is there in Staten Island?" Luke asked.

"Staten Island Mall." Lucy said.

"Did you do research or something Luc?" Rory asked.

"No. Melissa went to Staten Island and she did a report on it."

"Oh. Well then can we go to Staten Island Luke?"

"If we don't have to go on a boat, I'll go." Lorelai said.

"Fine, but let's get something to eat downstairs first." Luke said.

"Yay, let's go." Lucy said.

"First let's figure out the sleeping arrangement." Lorelai said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Luke said.

"What?"

"There are two beds, one for the both of us and one for Rory and Lucy."

"Perfect."

"No!" Rory and Lucy shouted in unison.

"Why not?" Luke asked.

"Because when we went to Harvard, Lucy kept kicking me." Rory said.

"No, you kicked me." Lucy said.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"How about you guys share the bed and you put pillows between you so you forget the other is there."

"Fine." Rory and Lucy grumbled.

"Good, now we can go."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Finally we're here." Lorelai said.

"Half an hour isn't that long Lorelai." Luke said as they drove into the parking lot.

"With three people inside you, it's very long, and I'm also hungry and I have to go to the bathroom."

"We just ate a little while ago."

"What does it matter, I'm still hungry."

"You guys are already like a married couple." Rory said getting out of the car.

"No kidding." Lorelai said.

"Where to first?" Lucy said.

"Food Court." Lorelai said.

"Food Court it is, after can we go to T-Mobile?"

"What do you need in T-Mobile, you already have a phone?" Rory said.

"I just want to see something."

"Fine." Luke said. "Now let's go to the Food Court quickly."

**Staten Island Mall – Food Court**

"What do you want to eat Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"Hmm. I'm craving tacos, so Taco Bell." Lorelai said looking around at all the food places. "My feet hurt. I'm going to find a place to sit. You guys can order for me, wait no, Rory can order for me, 'cause she won't get me healthy stuff."

"Fine." Rory said.

"You're weird Mom." Lucy said. "I'm going with Rory."

"Okay, c'mon." Rory said and the two of them left.

Rory and Lucy were standing in line.

"What do you think Mom wants?" Lucy asked.

"She said she was craving tacos, so we can get her two tacos with lettuce and cheese and juice." Rory said.

"Okay."

"Hi may I take your order?"

"Jess." Rory said surprised.

"Hi Rory, Lucy."


	28. Lover Boy

**Chapter 27**

"Jess, uh what are you doing here?" Rory asked stunned to see Jess.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jess said.

"It's good to see you Jess." Lucy said happily.

"You too, Luc. Now I ask you again, may I please take your order?"

"Yeah, two tacos with lettuce and cheese and apple juice." Rory said.

"Okay. It'll be ready in a few minutes." Since there was no one behind Rory and Lucy, Jess said, "So what brings you to Staten Island?"

"We're staying here for the weekend with Mom and Luke."

"So the two of them finally got together, huh?"

"Yeah…wait do you know they're getting married?" Rory asked.

"Married? No, I never heard it."

"Liz never told you?"

"Nope. Okay your food's ready."

"All that time in the diner finally paid off huh Jess?" Lucy said.

"Haha, you're funny. Maybe I'll talk to you later. Where are you staying?"

"We're staying at the Essex House in Manhattan."

"For how long?"

"We're going back Monday."

"Okay, I'll look you up. It's good to see you guys."

"You too. Why don't you go say 'hi' to Luke and Mom?"

"I'll catch them later."

"Okay…well bye Jess."

"Bye."

* * *

"Finally, what took you so long?" Lorelai said.

"We saw Jess. He was our server." Lucy said.

"Jess?" Luke said.

"Yeah."

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked. He didn't answer. Lorelai shrugged her shoulders. "Ew, apple juice, that's for babies."

"Stop complaining Mom." Rory said.

* * *

"Jess." Luke said.

"Well if it isn't Uncle Luke." Jess said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is everyone asking me that? I work here part time Luke, along with my other jobs."

"Other jobs?"

"Yes. I'm working to pay rent."

"Are you in school?"

"What is this, 20 Questions?"

"Answer the damn question."

"No, I'm not. I tried to get in, but I didn't."

"So you're throwing you're life away selling tacos? I always thought you were more than that, despite the fact that you weren't allowed to graduate."

"Hey, if you came here to give me lecture, I don't need it."

"I have an idea."

"What is it?" Jess said, but Luke left. "Luke, Luke!"

* * *

"What would you think if Jess moved back to Stars Hollow with us?"

"What?" Lorelai said.

"He isn't doing good on his own; I need to get him back on track."

"Well, I guess that's okay." Lorelai said unsurely.

"Okay." Luke said and nodded.

"Wait…Luke, Luke!"

"That was weird." Lucy said, taking a bite of Lorelai's taco.

"Hey, that's mine!" Lorelai said swatting her hand away.

* * *

"Jess, you're coming back to Stars Hollow." Luke said.

"What?" Jess said in shock.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you work here for the rest of your life? What about Liz?"

"What about Liz?"

"When was the last time you talked to her? No, no way, this is not healthy."

"I'm doing fine, Luke." Jess said unconvincingly.

"No you're not. I failed you Jess, and I'm not going to let it happen again."

"But-"

"No 'buts', meet us at the Essex Hotel in Manhattan tomorrow morning at 8:00. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Jess said reluctantly.

"Good. Now I'm gonna go back to…" Luke said pointing over to Lorelai.

"Oh yeah. Okay." Luke started to leave, but Jess said, "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations."

Luke smiled and said, "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave a little wave, and Jess nodded.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Lorelai said.

"I can't stand to see him like that. I had to do something. I'm not going to fail him again." Luke said sitting down beside Lorelai.

"When is he coming by?"

"I told him to meet us tomorrow morning at the hotel?"

"What's the sleeping arrangement going to be like then?" Rory asked.

"Ooh Rory's going to sleep with lover boy and I get the couch." Lucy teased.

"Shut up!"

"Oh shoot Rory, are you going to be okay with this?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I mean sure it'll be a little awkward, but that's life."

"Okay."

"Sleeping arrangement s'il vous plait." Lucy said.

"English por favor." Lorelai said.

"That was French Mom."

"That was Spanish Lucy."

"Okay guys forget it." Rory said.

"Can we just go shopping now and figure out sleeping arrangements later?" Lucy asked.

"Fine. Let's go to…Babies R Us!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Ooh let's go!" Lucy said.

Lorelai, Rory, and Lucy got up and speed walked to Babies R Us, considering Lorelai wasn't able to run."

"Guys, wait up, Lorelai!" Luke called after them.

* * *

"Ooh check out this triple stroller!" Lorelai said in awe.

"It's so cute, look it even has cute little side pockets!" Lucy said.

"Aww, I want one." Lorelai said to Luke.

"You'll get one, we just don't need one yet." Luke said.

"Okay."

"Hey Luc, let's go look at baby clothes." Rory said.

"Okay." Lucy said. She and Rory went over to the clothes section while Luke and Lorelai continued to look at the strollers and car seats.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah?" Luke said.

"Do you want to know the sex of the babies?"

"It doesn't matter, it's up to you."

"But you have a choice to you know. We can find out if you want to."

"Well, it would be nice to know, so you'll know what to buy, but on the other hand, I would also like to be surprised."

"Well, I don't really want to know. I like to be surprise, although I don't like surprises. It's kind of ironic actually. But I never knew for Rory and Lucy, so I guess we'll have to wait. If you want to, that is?"

"That's fine." Luke said giving Lorelai a kiss.

"Okay."

"Hey Mom, check out this cute 3 piece set for a girl, can we get it?" Lucy said excitedly.

"First of all, we don't even know what they are yet, and second of all, we don't want to." Lorelai said.

"Aww, why not?"

"We want to be surprised."

"But at least one of them has to be a girl."

"What makes you so sure?" Lorelai said raising her eyebrow.

"I have my ways."

"How about if we do get it, and there are no girls, you pay me back, and if there is a girl, it can be your present to her? How's that sound?"

"Yay!"

"Okay."

* * *

**Author's Note: You guys are probably thinking that I have no idea what I'm doing. But I do. Don't forget to R&R!**


	29. You're Going to Be A Great Dad

**Chapter 28**

"I'm tired." Lucy said falling on top of the bed exhaustedly.

"No kidding." Rory said falling on top of the bed beside her.

"Oh guys stop complaining. I'm the one with the swollen feet and carrying three babies. I should be tired."

"That's because you didn't do anything Mom. We had to carry your bags in and out of every damn store because the doctor said that you can't pick up things heavy. I don't even know how shopping bags count as heavy." Rory said.

"When you have fifty, they do." Lucy said.

"I don't know why you guys are complaining. I carried way more than you did." Luke said trudging into the hotel room carrying a whole ton bags.

"Oh Honey, we're sorry." Lorelai said between giggles.

"I'm sure you are. Tomorrow, whoever buys something holds it. That way, me, who hates to shop won't have to hold anything. Everything either belonged to you (pointing at Lucy), you (pointing at Rory) or you (pointing at Lorelai)."

"Honey, would you really let your pregnant wife-to-be hold shopping bags when you know perfectly well she can't."

"Fine then, Jess will hold bags. But that's it, everyone else hold your own thing. End of story"

"Fine." Lucy said.

"Fine." Rory said.

"I'm hungry." Lorelai said.

"When are you ever not?" Lucy said.

"Hey! Do not mock me!"

"It's the truth."

"Luke, can you be a doll and go get some food for us?" Lorelai said.

"I guess. While I do that, you guys can take showers and do all that other girlie stuff you guys do." Luke said.

Lucy giggled at that 'girlie stuff' comment Luke made.

"What is so funny?" Luke asked.

"You said girlie." Lucy said between giggles.

"Huh?" Luke said confused.

"Forget it Luke. I'm starving. Hustle! Hustle!" Lorelai said.

"Okay then." Luke started to leave.

"Thanks stud." Lorelai said.

Luke gave her a look.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"No!" Lorelai said groggily, slapping her hand on the alarm clock and putting her head under the pillow.

"What time is it?" Luke said yawning.

"I don't know and I don't care, I just want to go back to sleep."

"We can't."

"Why?" Lorelai whined.

"Because we have to eat and Jess is coming."

"Tell him to just come in and I'm not even hungry."

"Well that's a first."

"Hey!" Lorelai said slapping her hand around trying to hit Luke.

"Well, I'm going to go out and find some breakfast for you."

"Why can't you order room service?"

"Because it's over-priced. We can get the same thing at a cheaper cost, and by the time I get back you'll most likely be hungry." Luke started to get off the bed.

"No stay." Lorelai said still not taking her head out from under the pillow.

"Okay, I'll stay for a few more minutes." Luke said. He kissed Lorelai's neck and lay back down.

"Good."

As Luke and Lorelai almost drifted back to sleep, they heard the door open and hit the wall loudly.

"What the hell?" Lorelai said groggily. She got up and saw Lucy standing in the doorway with a tired and annoyed look on her face. Her dark brunette hair was messy, and she looked as though she wanted to kill someone. "Ugh, Lucy, what the hell was that for?"

"Who set the alarm clock?" Lucy asked furiously.

"It wasn't me, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm tired."

"Yuh think. Where's Rory?"

"She turned off the alarm clock and kicked me off the bed."

"Aww, now poor Lucy Liu has nowhere to sleep. Hop on kid, you can stay in the middle."

"Thank you." Lucy got on the bed. "I'm still mad at you."

"While you guys go back to sleep, I'm going to get food." Luke said getting off the bed once again.

"Mkay." Lorelai said drifting back to sleep.

Just then the phone rang.

"What did I do in a past life?" Lucy said.

"I donno kid."

"Hello?" Luke said picking up the phone that was beside the bed.

"I hate you!" Lucy shouted, and Lorelai covered her mouth.

"Yeah, that was Lucy." Luke said into the phone.

"I guess God says it's time to get up kid." Lorelai said.

"No not yet." Lucy whined.

"Too late." Luke said, hanging up the phone. "Jess is here."

Lorelai looked at the clock. "It's early." She whined.

"I know, but now that you're wide awake, you guys can get ready, and we can plan our day."

"No!" Lucy whined.

"You are really turning into another annoying Lorelai." Luke said to Lucy.

"Oh please, I'm not that annoying."

"You guys are mean."

* * *

"Jess!" Lorelai said.

"Hey Lorelai." Jess said as he entered the hotel room. "Wow, you're pregnant."

"You didn't know?"

"Nope."

Lorelai looked at Lucy and Rory.

"I guess we forgot out one small little detail." Lucy said.

"Are you due anytime soon?" Jess said.

"No, I'm due at the end of May. I only look big because it's triplets." Lorelai said.

"Triplets? Wow Uncle Luke, you've got your work cut out for you." Jess said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Luke said. "Where's the rest of your stuff?"

"In the lobby. Do you want me to bring it up?"

"Yeah, that would help. Is it a lot?"

"Kind of…"

"Fine I'll help you."

"I knew you would pal." Jess said sarcastically.

"Okay come on."

_**Monday Morning…**_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Who invented alarm clocks?" Lorelai said furiously. She looked at the window. "It's not even morning yet."

"Of course it's morning Lorelai." Luke said sleepily.

"Then why is it dark?"

"It's wintertime, it's always dark earlier."

"In my world, when it's dark, it's sleepy time, so I'm going back to sleep."

"Not if Lucy can help it."

For the second time, they heard the door loudly hit the wall.

"I told you so." Luke said.

"Lucy, love of my life, what's with the morning noise?" Lorelai said.

"I'm tired, Jess snores, Rory kicked me off the bed…again." Lucy said.

"What time is it anyway?"

"5:30." Luke said.

"Why are we up this early again?" Lorelai asked.

"Because we want to get out of the city before the morning rush, it'll take twice as long to go back than it took to get here."

"No!" Lorelai said putting her head under the pillow.

"Yes. Now while the two of you go back to sleep for a little while, I'm going to get breakfast and finish packing the rest of our stuff."

"Okay."

_**Going Back to Stars Hollow…**_

"How many more minutes?" Lorelai asked.

"120." Luke said.

"How long is that?"

"Long enough."

"How many more minutes now?"

"Lorelai…" Luke said warningly.

"Fine, I'll be quiet." Lorelai said sitting back in her seat. She turned around and saw an asleep Lucy lying on an asleep Rory's lap and Rory's head on an asleep Jess' shoulder. She smiled and turned around.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking that you're going to make a great Dad."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I mean the way you care for those kids, you're so much more of a father to them than Christopher ever will be."

Luke smiled. The two of them were quiet.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai said breaking the silence.

"Mhmm?" Luke said.

"We need a bigger car, like a jeep or a van or something."

"I know, but after the Christmas holidays we can get one and all the other things we need, so that way once we move in, we won't need to buy anything else."

"You've got this all figured out don't you?"

"Yup."

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yet another pointless one, but I want to know whether or not you guys think Jess and Rory should get together or if you think it's too weird 'cause they're soon going to be cousins. Also, baby names! **

**You guys can choose two girls and two boys, so that way it won't be so difficult. The one with the most wins. You guys don't only have to say in this chapter, but the other chapters before she has the babies.**

Katherine Elizabeth Danes  
Juliana Marie Danes  
Alexandra Clare Danes  
Camryn Elizabeth Danes  
Cristina Ashley Danes  
Vanessa Clare Danes  
Alexia Diane Danes  
Morgan Elizabeth Danes  
Tatianna/Tatiana Melissa Danes  
Katrina Ashley Danes

Joseph Raymond Danes  
Andrew Mark Danes  
Kevin Alexander Danes  
Jacob Ryan Danes  
Matthew Thomas Danes  
Zachary Jeremiah Danes  
Richard William Danes (or vice versa)  
Jacob Miguel Danes  
William Lucas Danes


	30. The Night Before Christmas

**Chapter 29**

**It is the day before Christmas. Everything is fine with the family. Jess is going to start at Capital Community College after the New Year, and yeah.**

"And tomorrow we're going to Grandma and Grandpa's house and we're going to Sookie's for lunch, and Luke's going to make dinner." Lucy said to Jess as the two of them brought home groceries from Doose's.

"Sounds good." Jess said.

"Hey, did you buy the chocolate covered peanuts?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because they're going to rot your teeth."

"So?"

"Do you want cavities?"

"I have never gotten a cavity in my entire childhood career."

"Right."

"Oh kiddies! Mama's home!" Lorelai called from the front door.

"And there's the Queen of Junk Food herself." Jess said.

"Hi Mom." Lucy said.

"Hi Lorelai." Jess said.

"Hi guys, where's Rory?"

"With Logan." Lucy said in disgust.

"I see, what about Luke?"

"In the diner as usual. And my break is over, I'm going to go help him, I'll see you guys later." Jess said and left.

"Bye." Lucy said.

"Lucy would you be so kind as to get me some coffee?" Lorelai said sitting down on the couch.

"Nice try Mom."

"Lucy, I'm seriously deprived of coffee. I can't take it anymore."

"No." Lucy said in a sing song voice.

"Fine. So tell me, what's going on in your life? I mean we haven't had chances to talk just the two of us."

"Well, nothing really. It's Christmas break, and there's nothing to do. If I'm lucky, Luke let's me help him in the diner."

"Really?" Lorelai said surprised. "Do you cook?"

"No, I just take orders and give it to Luke."

"So what about that whole thing with you and Logan, what's that about?"

"Eww, that sounds so wrong, and there's nothing going on between me and Logan. I don't even talk to Logan, I just don't like him."

"Why?"

"You're telling me you do like him?"

"I didn't say that, I'm just asking why you don't like him."

"He's going to hurt Rory. I can feel it. There's something about him that just says that he's going to hurt Rory. Rory's my sister, and even though we don't always get along, she looks out for me and I'm always going to look out for her."

"Wow, you're going to make me cry, that's so sweet." Lorelai said.

Lucy smiled.

"Hello, anybody home?" Rory called out.

"We're in here!"

"Hey guys." Rory said followed by Logan.

"Logan! What a surprise!" Lorelai said.

"Hello Lorelai, you are looking good as always." Logan said.

Lucy gagged.

"What's so funny Lucy?"

"Nothing." Lucy said trying to hide a giggle.

"Hey Lucy." Logan said.

"Sup." Lucy said looking at a magazine.

"Anyone home, Lorelai, Lucy?" Luke called from the kitchen.

"We're in here Lukey!" Lucy said.

"Hey Rory." Luke said patting her on the shoulder.

"Hey Luke. You remember Logan?" Rory said.

"Oh yeah, how's it going?"

"I'm fine sir."

"That's good, that's good."

"What are you doing home so early?" Lorelai asked.

"It's Christmas Eve; I decided to close up early so I can spend some time with you guys."

"We're loved after all."

"Where's Jess?" Rory asked.

"He's at the diner with Caesar. They're closing up."

"Well since this is a family affair, I really should be going." Logan said.

"No, you don't have to go." Rory said. "I want you to meet Jess."

"Uh Rory, Honey, I don't think that's such a good idea." Lorelai said unsurely.

"Why not?"

"No, Ace, it's really okay. But I'll see you tomorrow." Logan said giving Rory a kiss.

"Get a room!" Lucy said still looking at the magazine.

Rory looked at Lucy. "Come on Logan, I'll walk you out." Rory and Logan went to the front door.

"Well, I guess my work here is done." Lucy said closing the magazine and hopping up the stairs. She went into her room and shut the door.

"That girl is something." Luke said sitting down beside Lorelai.

"Yeah, she really is." Lorelai said.

Rory came into the living room. "Excuse me while I go and talk to my adorable little sister." She said sarcastically, as she walked up the stairs.

"What's she going to do?" Luke asked.

"Oh, you'll hear, trust me, you'll hear."

* * *

Lucy had her earphones on and she was flipping through another magazine.

Rory hit her on the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" Lucy said.

"Can you be any ruder?" Rory demanded.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That whole thing down there with Logan. You couldn't even say a few nice things to him."

"Is it my fault I don't like him?"

"Well the least you could've done was ask him how he was doing."

"Do I **want **to know how he is? No!" Lucy said.

"Urg, you are impossible!" Rory said leaving Lucy's room, slamming the door.

* * *

"Are you sure you still want to get married? I mean that's going to happen often." Lorelai said

"Shouldn't you like go girl talk or something?" Luke asked.

"No, they'll get over it by the time we're ready to eat and watch movies and all that fun stuff."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"I'm here." Jess called.

"Hey Jess." Lorelai said.

"Where are Rory and Lucy?"

"They had a little falling out over a guy."

"Alright then."

"Are you guys hungry?" Luke asked.

"We certainly are." Lorelai said.

"Should we ask Rory and Lucy?"

"Don't worry Luke; they're not going to bite your head off. It happens sometimes, they get mad for a little while and then they forgive and forget."

"Well, I think you should ask them, just to be on the safe side."

"Luke, you big baby. Rory!"

"What?" Rory called from her room.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Grilled chicken and something, I don't really care."

"Grilled chicken and something Christmassy." Lucy called from her room.

"We're eating the Christmassy food tomorrow weirdo!" Rory said.

"So?" Lucy called back.

"Okay, pasta it is." Lorelai said.

* * *

"Movie time!" Lorelai called. It was after dinner, and everyone was in their pajamas and ready to watch the movie.

"The Grinch!" Lucy said excitedly as she came into the living room holding a bowl of popcorn. "Rory come on! Mom's going to start the movie!"

"I'm coming!" Rory called from her room.

"Do we have to watch the Grinch?" Jess said coming downstairs.

"Yes." Lucy and Rory said in unison as Rory came into the room.

"Why?"

"It's tradition." Rory said. "We watch the cartoon one and then we watch the one with Jim Carrey."

"Sounds fun." Jess said sarcastically sitting on the couch.

"Lucas! We're waiting!" Lorelai said sitting down on the couch.

"I'm coming!" Luke called from the kitchen.

"Luke!"

"Would you relax Lorelai?" Luke said sitting down next to Lorelai.

"Sit down next me Lucy." Rory said.

"Okey dokey." Lucy said moving over to Rory.

"I told you so." Lorelai said to Luke.

"Told him what?" Rory asked.

"Nothing."

Rory and Lucy just shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

By the middle of the second movie, Rory, Jess, and Lucy had fallen asleep. Lorelai looked at the clock and saw that it was after midnight.

"Merry Christmas." Lorelai said to Luke.

"Merry Christmas." Luke said and he and Lorelai shared a long passionate kiss.

**Next Chapter: Christmas Day and lots of food.**


	31. Christmas Surprises

**Chapter 30**

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Lucy said called like a four-year-old running down the stairs. She ran into Rory's room. "Wake up." She said shaking Rory gently.

"Why?" Rory said groggily.

"It's Christmas!"

"It's early." Rory said rolling over to the other side.

"Come on Rory! We're going to Grandma and Grandpa's, so let's go." Lucy ran out of the room.

"It's Christmas!" Lucy said running into Lorelai's room.

"It's early." Luke said.

"It's not early Luke." Lorelai said getting up off the bed. "It's Christmas Lukey!"

"Lorelai, Lucy, go back to bed."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's Christmas!" Lorelai said excitedly. Lorelai and Lucy shouted "It's Christmas!" all the way down the stairs.

"Why are you guys so loud and annoying?" Rory asked coming out of her room rubbing her eyes.

"Because it's Christmas Rory, you have to be in the spirit." Lorelai said.

"I will be in the spirit, at maybe 8:00, but right now, it's after 7, and I'm sleepy. Goodnight."

"Oh no, no, no, you're not going anywhere."

"Why?" Rory whined.

"Because we have to open presents."

"Who said anybody got presents?" Luke said coming down the stairs.

"Oh, you don't think I didn't see you put them under the tree mister." Lorelai said.

"Fine." Luke said.

"Ha! I knew it! Where's Jess?"

"Up in bed where normal people should be." Luke said.

"You aren't in bed, so therefore, you aren't normal either." Luke rolled his eyes. "Go get him quickly!"

"Calm down Mom." Rory said lying on the sofa.

"I can't. I'm too excited."

Luke came down the stairs pulling Jess by his collar.

"Merry Christmas, Jess." Lucy said.

"Merry Christmas, now what exactly am I down here for?" Jess said.

"Presents you doorknob." Rory said matter-of-factly.

"Be quiet. I bet you didn't even want to be down here in the first place."

Rory stuck out her tongue at him.

"Okay guys, relax, it's Christmas." Lorelai said. "What time do we have to be at my parents?" she asked Luke.

"By 10:00." Luke said.

"Okay, that should be plenty of time. Okay, let the present opening process begin!" Lorelai said excitedly.

* * *

"Chocolate is good for that kind of basket present, Luke. I have no idea what you're talking about." Lucy said.

"All I'm saying is that why would anyone want to get a whole bunch of chocolate for Christmas, that's all I'm saying." Luke said.

"Knock it off you two." Jess said.

"Okay, this one is for me, from Lukey." Lorelai said. "It's obviously jewelry." She opened the box. "Oh my God Luke." She said in awe. "It's really beautiful." It was a gold chain with a heart.

"Turn it over." Luke said.

"Okay." On the back of the heart, the words 'I love you' were written in cursive.

"Aw, Luke. I love it." Lorelai said and gave Luke a kiss, which he returned.

"That's so pretty." Rory said.

"I know." Lucy agreed.

"Whose do we have next Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Uh, this one is for Luke from me and Lucy, well actually it was Lucy's idea, so from Lucy." Rory said handing Luke the gift.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Luc." Luke said.

"I know, but you said the same thing to Rory, and look at that, you're happy with you're new kitchen stuff." Lucy said.

"I say the same thing every year."

"True."

Luke opened the box. Inside were a few picture frames. In the first picture, there was a four-year-old Lucy on Luke's shoulder at a town festival. The next one was a six-year-old Rory and Luke after her first school play. The next one was six-year-old Lucy, fourteen-year-old Rory, and Luke at Lucy's first skating competition. The last one was the most recent one of Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Lucy at Richard and Emily's vow renewal (before the drama of course).

"Read the card." Lucy said.

"_To Dad, thank you for always being there for us, we love you, Merry Christmas,love Rory and Lucy_. Girls, I don't know what to say. This is really nice and really special."

"Do you like it?" Lucy asked shyly.

"I love it. You know what I'm going to do with it?"

"What?"

"I'm going to hang it up in the diner until we move that way every one can see it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Lucy went over to Luke, gave him a hug, and said, "I love you Dad."

Luke smiled and said, "I love you too kid."

"Hey guys, I hate to break up the moment, but we have to be at my parent's house soon, so I think we should get ready." Lorelai said.

"Good idea." Luke said.

* * *

**Richard and Emily Gilmore's House  
**_**The family just arrives**_

"She's gonna kill us, she's gonna kill us on Christmas." Lorelai said as they came out of the truck.

"She's not going to kill us." Lucy insisted.

"We're late on Christmas, she's going to kill us." As they walked up to the front door, Lorelai said, "I remember one time when I was 10, my great-aunt Colleen was late, and my mother gave her hell."

"It was a different generation then Mom."

"It's not that different."

"Okay, forget it, just ring the doorbell." Rory said.

"Ugh, fine." Lorelai rang the doorbell.

"You're late." Emily said as she opened the door.

"Merry Christmas to you too Mom." Lorelai said as they entered the house.

"Merry Christmas, Grandma." Rory and Lucy said.

"Merry Christmas." Emily said.

"Merry Christmas, Emily." Luke said.

"Merry Christmas, Luke."

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Gilmore." Jess said.

"Grandma, where's Grandpa?" Lucy asked.

"He's in his study. It's Christmas day, and the man is still working." Emily said.

"Hey Mom, we brought you something." Lorelai said as they went into the living room.

"You didn't have to do that."

"It's okay Mom, really."

"Well, thank you. Now, what should we do, eat, then gifts, or gifts and then eat?"

Lorelai, Lucy, and Rory looked at each other.

"Gifts then eat!" They said in unison. The three of them sat down.

"Sorry I'm late." Richard said coming out of his study.

"Merry Christmas Grandpa." Lucy said.

"Merry Christmas Lucy."

"Okay people, present time." Lorelai said impatiently.

"Take a chill pill Mom." Rory said.

"I never want to hear you say that again."

"I'll make a mental note."

"Okay, present time!"

* * *

"Now, for the last gift of the morning is for Lucy." Emily said.

"Another one? Grandma, you know that I really do like those books you gave me." Lucy said.

"I know, but I think you'll like this better." Emily handed Lucy an envelope. "Open it."

Lucy opened the envelope. Inside was a letter.

"What's this from?" Lucy asked.

"Read it and find out."

Lucy read the letter, and as she read, a huge smile went across her face.

"Do you mean it?" Lucy asked.

"Of course."

"Okay, yeah, no one else knows what's going on. Care to fill us in?" Lorelai said.

"It says, _This letter is for Lucy Gilmore. We are writing to inform you that there is a spot for you at the Hartford Figure Skating Club. The new term begins on January 9th, 2006. We hope to see you there._"

"Ahh! This is so exciting!" Lorelai said giving Lucy a hug.

"Thank you Grandma and Grandpa." Lucy said appreciably.

"Your welcome, and along with that…" Emily said. She pulled out a box. "Here."

"What's this?"

"Lucy, Honey, hi, less talk, more action. Hurry open it!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Okay, okay." She opened the box. "Wow." She said in awe. "They're amazing." She pulled out a new pair of figure skates.

"Ooh! Aah!" Lorelai and Rory said.

"I don't know what else to say, but thank you. Thank you so much." Lucy wiped a tear from her eye. She went over and gave both of her Grandparents a hug.

"Breakfast is ready Mrs. Gilmore." The maid said.

"Mom, you have the maids working on Christmas?" Lorelai asked.

"Only for the morning." Emily said. "Well, let's go eat, shall we." Everyone got up and went to the dining room.

"Hey Mom?" Lorelai said. Emily and Lorelai stayed back.

"What is it Lorelai?"

"Thanks for doing this for her Mom. It means a lot to her."

"You think so?"

"Did you see the look on her face? She was thrilled."

"Thank you for approving Lorelai, now let's eat, I'm starved."

"Amen to that."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Tell me what you think of this one. I also want to know if anyone knows what religion Luke and Lorelai are. For their wedding, just so I know like what kind of church to set it in. Thanks. R&R**


	32. I Don't Wallow

**Chapter 31**

**Nothing interesting to report after Christmas. Let's skip a couple months till March. Lorelai is on maternity leave. Lucy is skating again, Jess now lives above the diner and is going to Capital Community College, Rory's at Yale and still with Logan, and Luke is obviously still working at the diner.**

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Lorelai and Lucy come into the diner**_

"Lukey, we're here." Lorelai called as she and Lucy enter the diner.

"Lorelai don't call me that." Luke said as he was serving a customer.

"We're starved Luke. How a bout a couple of them burgers ya got?" Lorelai said in a Southern accent.

"Don't mind her Dad; she hasn't really been herself this afternoon." Lucy said sitting at the counter. Every since Christmas, Lucy had been calling Luke 'Dad'.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"She was watching me at skating, and then I did a Salchow-"

"A what? A sour cow?"

"No, a Salchaw. But anyways, she thought that it was so amazing and made a seen."

"You didn't."

"I did." Lorelai said proudly.

"She kept saying 'Yup that's my daughter, did you see, huh, did you?' over and over and over again." Lucy said.

"What can I say; I have a very talented daughter." Lorelai touched her stomach. "Feel." She said.

Lucy put her hand Lorelai's stomach. "I guess they agree with you Mom."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Hi guys. Don't worry, you'll be out of there soon." Lucy said, talking to Lorelai's stomach.

"You know you're going to be a great big sister Luc." Luke said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Lucy said with a smile.

"Lucas, food please. Your children are hungry." Lorelai said.

"Relax Lorelai." Luke said going back into the kitchen to cook their food.

"Hey Mom? Do you think you'll be able to fit into your wedding dress after the triplets are born?" Lucy asked.

"Thanks Lucy, that makes me feel so much better." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean that you weren't going to have your figure in the end, I just meant what if you **don't**."

"Lucy." Lorelai said and gave her a look.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll be quiet."

"Here are your burgers." Luke said coming back out.

"Thank you Lucas." Lorelai said.

Just then, Jess came inside the diner.

"Hey guys." Jess said coming up to them.

"Hi Jess." Lucy said.

"Hey. When you put your stuff down, come back and help me." Luke demanded.

"Aye, aye Captain." Jess said sarcastically, saluting.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't be a smart ass."

"When's Rory coming?" Lucy asked Lorelai.

"She should be here soon. She's coming with Logan." Lorelai said.

Lucy made a face. "Why's she bringing him?"

"So you guys won't be bored." Lucy made another face, which Lorelai saw. "Be nice." She said warningly.

"Am I ever not?" Lucy said with a smile.

"Hey Lorelai, I was thinking that we could finish moving in by the end of the month. That way, Jess and I can have everything painted and ready in April." Luke said.

"Sounds good." Lorelai said.

"Can I choose my room before Rory?" Lucy asked.

"Why?"

"So that way I can get a bigger room than her."

"Sure why not."

"Great, and that way also, I can have a bigger closet space than her."

"Why can't you guys be civilized?"

"Oh we are civilized; it's just that your civilized isn't the same as our civilized."

"Right."

**Lorelai Gilmore's House  
**_**Luke and Lorelai are getting ready to leave**_

"Make sure it's a big van, okay?" Lucy said following Lorelai around her bedroom.

"I will." Lorelai said, not really paying attention to what Lucy was saying.

"And make sure that it has a CD player."

"Okay." Lorelai said walking down the stairs.

"And make sure that it-"

"Lucy!"

"What?"

"It's going to be big, it'll have a CD player, it'll have cup holders, it'll have everything Luc. Are you happy now?"

"Yup." Lucy said making her way over to watch TV.

"I wonder where Rory is." Luke said.

"She'll be here soon, you guys just go." Lucy said.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself until Rory gets here?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, I'm always here by myself, of course I'll be okay."

"Okay. We'll see you later Honey." Lorelai said giving Lucy a kiss on her forehead.

Luke opened the front door. Rory was standing there with a tear stained face.

"Rory." Luke said surprised.

"Rory, Hon, what's wrong?" Lorelai said.

"He-he-" Rory said starting to cry again.

"We'll be a second Luke." Lorelai said to Luke giving Rory a hug.

"No, you guys go choose a car. It's okay."

"No, something's wrong, and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Should I do anything?" Luke whispered to Lorelai.

"Go back to the diner. This won't take long. I'll call you when we're finished." Lorelai whispered back.

"Okay." Luke kissed Lorelai on her forehead and left.

"Rory, what's the matter?" Lucy said coming to see what all the commotion was.

"Come on. Let's all go sit on the couch and have a girl talk." Lorelai said leading Rory and Lucy back into the living room.

"Where's Logan?" Lucy asked in disgust as she sat on the couch.

"Lucy, Honey, it's not the time." Lorelai said.

"Sorry." Lucy said sympathetically.

"It's okay. Now, Rory, what happened?"

Rory had calmed down a bit by then, and she said, "I saw Logan today."

"What did he do?"

"I was going over to his dorm to surprise him so we could both come here together, and I saw him…I saw him…"

"You saw him…" Lorelai said.

Rory let out a breath and said, "I saw him with another girl."

"You what!" Lucy said angrily.

"He was with another girl. They were making out in front of the door."

"What an ass!" Lucy shouted.

"Lucy!" Lorelai said warningly.

"Sorry." Lucy said calmly.

"Did he see you?"

"Yeah. I started yelling at him. He claimed he was sorry. I said that if he was sorry, he wouldn't have done it in the first place, and right then and there, we broke up." Rory said, starting to cry again.

"You know what we can do?" Lorelai said.

"Don't you dare say wallow."

"Rory, you have to wallow. It's part of being female. When a guy breaks up with you, we wallow."

"Actually, I broke up with him."

"Even a better reason to wallow."

"Mom, I don't wallow. Tonight, it'll be me and Lucy. You and Luke go look for a van."

"But-"

"Mom, I am not going to wallow. Period." Rory insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I hate to wallow."

"But I should stay."

"No, you and Luke go look for a van and me and Lucy will order in."

"If you say so." Lorelai said unsurely.

"Go Mom. We'll be fine."

"Okay. I'm going to call Luke so he can come and get me. I hate being fat, you can't do anything." Lorelai said getting off the couch.

"You're not fat!" Rory and Lucy shouted in unison.

"I'm getting fatter and fatter by the day."

"You're not fat." Lucy said.

"I'm ready Luke." Lorelai said into the phone. "I'll tell you when you get here."

* * *

"We're leaving!" Lorelai said.

"Okay! We'll see you when you get back!" Rory said.

"Okay! I love you guys."

"We love you too!"

* * *

"You were right you know." Rory said.

"Right? About what?" Lucy said confused.

"About Logan."

"What did I say about Logan?"

"About how he was cheating on me."

"When did I say that?"

"When I was getting my stuff in the summer at Grandma and Grandpa's house, remember, when we were coming home."

"I didn't say he was, I said he **looked** like a guy who was cheating on you."

"I know, but either way, you were right."

"I guess. I'm still going to kick his ass; I mean he doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks."

"You are probably the nicest, most smart person in the entire world, and I want to be just like you."

"You wanna be just like me?"

"Yeah. I want to go to Chilton like you, and I want to go to Yale like you."

"That's so sweet."

Lucy made a face and said, "I'm not sweet."

"Oh yes you are." Rory said.

"Eww no."

"Yes you are." Rory said and gave Lucy kisses and tickling her.

"I'm not!" Lucy said between giggles.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I haven't updated in four days. I thought it was longer. Right now I'm going to write the next one. This one is to keep you satisfied. Sorry all you Logan lovers. I don't really like him that much. I'll try to get the next one up tonight.**


	33. What's Luke's Number?

**Chapter 32**

**Few weeks pass. It's still March. They moved into the Twickham House. All is well.**

**Lorelai Gilmore's House  
**_**Lorelai is lying on the couch; Lucy comes in the front door**_

"Hi Mom." Lucy called.

"Hey Lucy. I'm in here!" Lorelai said.

"You okay Mom; I mean you don't look so good."

"Thanks Luc." Lorelai said sarcastically. "I'm okay, except these little guys have been kicking all day, I've been getting Braxton Hicks, my feet are killing me, and on top of everything else I'm fat. But who's complaining."

"Well I'm here now; I can get you what you need."

"Thanks babe. I think I'll take you up on that offer. Can you be a doll and get me a glass of water?"

"Sure Mom."

Lorelai leaned back into the couch and began looking through a magazine that was on the coffee table. She sat up and clutched her stomach.

"Ow."

"Here Mom. Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, you just go do your homework. I'll call you if I need anything." Lorelai said unconvincingly.

"Okay, if you're sure…" Lucy said unsurely.

"I'm sure. You just go."

"Okay." Lucy turned around and walked up the stairs to her new bedroom.

_**15 minutes later…**_

Lorelai was still holding her stomach.

"This is not good." Lorelai said to herself. "Lucy! Luc!"

"Yeah Mom?" Lucy said walking down the stairs.

"Do you think you can call Luke?"

"Sure, okay, but why? Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine, it's just that I'm in labor."

"Labor?" Lucy said surprised.

"Yeah, so can you call Luke, 'cause we have to go to the hospital, I mean do you really want to have your brothers or sisters at home on the couch?"

"No. Okay, I need to call Luke, I need to call Luke." Lucy said nervously walking around looking for the phone.

"Lucy, Honey, relax, it's okay, I mean it was bound to happen sometime."

"Right, right, so I need to call Luke, so we could go to the hospital. We need to call Luke." Lucy picked up the phone. "Oh my God!"

"What?"

"I don't know Luke's phone number. That's not good. No it's not good. Mom I'm freaking out!"

"Lucy, I'm the one in labor, I should be freaking out. Luke's number's on the fridge."

"Right, fridge. That's a good thing." Lucy dialed Luke's number.

"Luke's." Luke said as he answered the phone.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Luc. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, except that Mom's labor. She claims she's fine, but I'm freaking out. I don't know what to do and I'm scared."

"She's in labor?"

"Yeah. What do I do?"

"You call Rory. I'll be there soon."

"Got it, call Rory, that's easy, I remember Rory's number."

"Okay Luc. That's good, now calm down. I'll be there soon."

"Okay, see you soon." Lucy hung up the phone. "Luke's coming."

"Thanks Hon. My bag is in the closet. Can you get my shoes for me?"

"Sure Mom. Oh yeah! I have to call Rory. When I'm done, I'll call Rory."

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here." Lucy went over to Lorelai. "Honey, relax. Breath in, breath out. You're going to be a big sister soon."

Lucy let out a breath and said, "Yeah, I am."

* * *

"Lorelai are you okay?" Luke said as they drove to the hospital.

"Yeah…I'm fine…these contractions are coming closer together." Lorelai said as she held her stomach.

"How about you Luc, you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm in a state of shock, but I'm fine." Lucy said.

"That's good. Did you call Rory?"

"Yeah, she said she'll meet us at the hospital."

"Okay."

* * *

"My fiancée is in labor." Luke said to the secretary as they got to the hospital.

"What is the name of your fiancée?" the secretary said.

"Lorelai Gilmore."

"Okay. The doctor will be here soon."

"I'm not sure if you realize this, but these are my first children, and well, I'm kind of nervous, and if my fiancée doesn't get a room soon, I'll be very upset."

"I understand that sir, but you need to wait, the doctor will be here in a moment."

"Do you think we could just skip the rules, I mean I'm sure you can bend the rules sometime."

"Sir, this is a hospital, you're going to have to wait."

"But-"

"Please sit down sir."

"Sit down Dad." Lucy said taking Luke by his hand and leading him over to the waiting area.

"But-"

"Come on."

* * *

Lorelai was in the delivery room. The doctor said that the babies weren't going to be delivered for a few hours.

Rory came into the delivery room.

"Rory, my angel. I'm so glad you made it." Lorelai said letting out a sigh of relief.

"I wouldn't have missed it." Rory said.

"You should've seen Luke. He was going crazy."

"I was not going crazy, I was just…concerned." Luke said.

"Sure man."

"Where's Lucy?" Rory asked.

"She went to the bathroom."

"Okay, it's time for you to all to leave so Lorelai can get some rest." The nurse said.

"Okay." Luke said.

"Not you Luke." Lorelai said.

"Why?"

"Because you are my fiancée.You are allowed to stay."

"How unfair." Rory said.

"Make sure you find Lucy."

"I will." Rory said giving Lorelai a kiss on her forehead.

"Rory!" Lucy said running up to Rory as she left the delivery room.

"Hey Luc." Rory said giving Lucy a hug.

"How's Mom?"

"They kicked all of us out, except for Luke."

"Meanies."

"I know. Let's go sit down."

"So what do we do now?" Lucy asked as they sat down in the waiting room.

"Now we wait."

* * *

"Rory?" Luke whispered as he came into the waiting room.

"Dad. How is she? Are they there, are they alright?" Rory said anxiously.

"She had a C-Section. She's fine. They're there, they're fine. They're in the ICU, but they'll be fine. Your Mom wants to see you."

"Lucy too?"

"No, just you first, before you see the kids."

"Okay."

* * *

"Hey Mom." Rory said giving Lorelai a hug.

"Hey babe." Lorelai said.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm happy."

"Well you should be. So, what are they?"

"You have to find out for yourself."

"Aww Mom. Fine. Luke said you wanted to see me."

"Oh yeah. I need you to do me favor."

"Sure Mom. Right now, I'll do anything for you."

"Thanks Hon. I need you to take care of Lucy. Make sure she touches them. It's all real now, so it'll be different for her. As long as I know she can touch them, I know she'll be okay."

"Okay."

"And another thing, call Grandma and Grandpa. I realized in the middle of the C-Section that we didn't call them."

"That's not good."

"No, but hopefully they'll won't be too upset, I mean it's the early morning how mad can they get."

"I guess. I'm going to let you rest now Mom. I'll call Grandma and Grandpa, get Lucy, and we'll go see the babies together."

"Sounds like plan."

* * *

"See that little girl over there?" Luke pointed to from the ICU window.

"Yeah." Lucy said.

"She was first."

"She's so cute, and so tiny." Rory pointed out.

"What's her name?" Lucy asked.

"Her name's Katherine Elizabeth, born at 3 pounds 2 ounces at 3:26 a.m. on March 17th." Luke said.

"We must've been asleep for a long time."

"You were, I wasn't." Rory said.

"Whatever."

"The tour isn't over yet guys. Comments at the end please." Luke said.

"Fine."

"The one beside her is Morgan Marie. She was born 2½ pounds at 3:32 a.m."

"She's cute. I think she looks like you a bit." Rory said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"And last, but not least, we have Matthew Thomas born 3 pounds 1 ounce at 3:37 a.m."

"A boy!" Lucy said shrieked.

"Thanks for the info Detective Obvious." Rory said.

Lucy stuck out her tongue at Rory, and Rory slapped her playfully.

"Hey!"

* * *

Lorelai was on the phone with Sookie.

"Oh come on Lor, the suspense is killing me!" Sookie said anxiously on the other end.

"Okay, here goes. We have two girls and a boy!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"A boy! Ooh that's so exciting! A boy! Lorelai has a boy! How's Luke?"

"He was so happy, I mean not just for the boy, but for everything."

"Aww that's nice. What are their names?"

"First was Katherine Elizabeth, then Morgan Marie, and last Matthew Thomas."

"Aww, I'm so happy for you Hon!"

"Thanks Sook, anyway I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Hon. Buh-bye."

"Bye."

Lorelai lay back in her hospital bed and smiled.


	34. Hello My Sweeties

**Chapter 33**

"Lucy!" Emily said as she walked over to Lucy.

"Grandma, hi." Lucy said giving Emily a hug.

"Where are they, where's Lorelai? How are they?"

"They're in the ICU and Mom's sleeping I think. Everyone's fine."

"Can I see them?"

"They're getting all doctorized right now, but here, these are the pictures that Luke took in the ICU."

"They are just so precious." Emily said in awe looking at the pictures. "Now which one is which?"

"This one is Katherine; she was born first, 3 pounds 2 ounces."

"She is so small."

"I know. This one is Morgan, she was second, 2½ pounds, and the last one was Matthew, 3 pounds 1 ounce."

"A little boy!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yup." Lucy said proudly.

"How does it feel to be a big sister?"

"I haven't really felt anything yet, 'cause they're always in the ICU. It's kind of weird though, because now they're actually on the earth."

"Are you happy?"

"I'm a little freaked out, but I'm fine."

"Okay. Where are Rory and Luke?"

"Rory is in the waiting room, and Luke is with Mom. You can go see her if you want."

"Sure, okay."

"Okay. Where's Grandpa by the way?"

"He was away this weekend. He left yesterday, but he's coming back on Monday." Emily said as she and Lucy walked to Lorelai's room.

"That sucks."

"Lucy don't say 'sucks.'"

"Fine, that stinks."

"Lucy."

Lucy giggled. "Here's Mom's room." Lucy said as they entered the room.

"Lucy!" Lorelai said.

"Hey Mom." Lucy said giving Lorelai a hug.

"Hello Emily." Luke said politely.

"Hello Luke, hello Lorelai." Emily said.

"Hi Mom." Lorelai said.

"Okay, I'm just going to go to Rory, and we're going to get some food." Lucy said. "Are you coming Luke?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm coming." Luke said, and he and Lucy left Lorelai's room.

"How are you feeling Lorelai?" Emily asked once Luke and Lucy left.

"I'm feeling a bit tired, and hungry, but I'm fine." Lorelai said.

"Would you like me to bring you something?"

"No, that's okay. You know you can sit down on the bed Mom, I'm not going to bite."

"Well okay."

"So…"

"So?"

"Where's Dad?"

"He went to Michigan for the weekend."

"Oh."

"Lorelai now that the triplets are born, I was wondering whether you would like me to come and help, you know from time to time."

"Sure Mom, I'd like that. It's going to be really hard, and I'm going to take all the help that I can get."

"Okay."

"Okay."

**1 Month Later**

"Okay guys. We're going home now. You're never going to have to see this place again." Lucy said as Luke put Morgan's car seat in their new van. "We're going to go home and see Stars Hollow. Now let me warn you that the people of Stars Hollow tend to be very odd at times. But hopefully you guys like it."

"They'll like it." Luke said.

"All of a sudden you're psychic now?"

"No, but everyone who has been to Stars Hollow has had a…memorable experience." Lucy giggled and rolled her eyes. "And also, you guys like it, I like it, they'll like it."

"Whatever you say. I'm too confused to interpret that right now. You see that Morgan, Daddy likes to confuse people; it's part of his nature. He's also very grumpy sometimes but not all the time. Mostly when Mommy wants coffee or Taylor's bugging him."

"Okay, here are the last two campers!" Lorelai called as she held two more car seats.

"Hello, My Sweeties." Lucy said giving both babies a kiss on the nose.

Lorelai and Luke looked at each other and smiled.

"I was just telling Morgan about Stars Hollow and Daddy's grumpiness." Lucy said as she picked up Matthew's car seat and gave it to Luke.

"You were, were you?" Lorelai said.

"Yup. I have to finish telling them. They'll probably fall asleep while I'm telling them, but they can hear when they're asleep."

"Okay Hon, you do that."

* * *

"…and then there's Miss Patty. Beware of Miss Patty, remember Babette the other one that I told you about, yeah, they gossip. They always know everything. So if you have a secret, don't tell them." Lucy rambled on as they drove home.

"I think they really love you Luc." Lorelai said.

"How can you tell?"

"They've been looking at you for the past 20 minutes, with their big blue eyes just open wide."

"And you thought that they were going to fall asleep." Luke said.

"Well they did that a lot in the hospital, how was I supposed to know? Now I'm running out of things to say…Oh yeah, and there's Kirk. Kirk, how could I have forgotten Kirk? He has a business for everything…"

Lorelai smiled as Lucy rambled on about the people of Stars Hollow.

"She's going to be okay." Luke whispered so Lucy couldn't hear.

"Yeah, yeah she will be." Lorelai whispered back.

_**The Babies Are 3½ months**_

"Mom!" Lucy called as from upstairs.

"Yeah?" Lorelai called from the kitchen.

"Katherine's crying!"

"Okay, bring her down here!"

"Okay!"

"Guys are you home?" Rory called from the front door.

"Over here!" Lorelai and Lucy said in unison.

"What, where?"

"Here!"

"One at a time please!"

"Go to the kitchen! I'm coming down with Katherine!" Lucy said.

"Okay!"

Lucy came down the stairs holding baby Katherine.

"Hey Lucy." Rory said.

"Hi." Lucy said.

"Hey Katherine." Rory said giving Katherine a kiss on her forehead.

"Here, hold her." Lucy said, giving Katherine to Rory. "I need to go and get Matt. He started to cry when I left with Katherine."

"Okay. I'm going to give Katherine to Mom and I'll come and get him with you."

"Okay." Lucy went up the stairs.

"Hey Mom." Rory said coming into the kitchen.

"Hey Rory." Lorelai said as she took a bottle off the bottle warmer.

"Here's number one." Rory handed Katherine to Lorelai.

"Thank you. Hello there Princess. Are you hungry?"

Roy smiled, left the kitchen, and went upstairs.

"Where did Mom put the diaper bag?" Lucy said to herself.

"Hey Luc." Rory said as she came into the babies' room.

"Hi."

"Morgan's asleep, huh?"

"Yeah. She seems the quietest out of the three. She doesn't cry too often, only when she really, desperately needs something. It'll be like two minutes of a very loud cry, sort of to say 'Okay I need something.' Then after that she'll quiet down."

"That's good."

"Yeah, but Matthew now, he will cry and cry and cry until you physically hold him, as you see here. Katherine cries a lot too, just not as much as Matthew, but not as little as Morgan."

"Wow, you know so much about that them, and they've only been home for two months."

"Yeah I guess. I just see them a lot. Before school, after school, at the diner, at home, before they go to bed, after they go to bed."

"So basically all the time."

"Yeah, except for when I'm at school and skating, obviously."

"I see. When's Mom going back to work?"

"Well since I summer break starts soon, Mom said she'll go sometimes in the summer, that way I can help her. And you're going to be there too, so you can help too."

"Yeah. How about the wedding, do you know anything about that?"

"Not much. How about we bring Matthew downstairs and ask her about it?"

"Let's go." Rory said and she and Lucy left the room.

* * *

"So Mom…" Rory said once they got into the living room where Lorelai was feeding Katherine.

"Yeah?" Lorelai said.

"We have something to ask you."

"Okay."

"When are you getting married?"

"That was a random question."

"It wasn't random." Lucy said. "We had a question to ask you, and we asked you. Therefore, you need to give us an answer."

"Well if you must know, Luke and I have talked about it and we said the second last week in August."

"August?" Rory whined. "That's so far."

"Well that way, the kids are bigger, and they won't need me every single minute of every day. They'll be asleep longer that's for sure."

"Okay Mom, whatever you say, it's your call." Lucy said.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay." Rory said.

All of a sudden, they heard a cry from the baby monitor.

"I'll get her." Rory said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay guys. This story is almost coming to a close. Only a few more chapters left. I know, it's sad right? I'm tearing up right now. No, I'm not actually, just kidding. But who thinks there should be a sequel, and who doesn't? If you think there should be a sequel, what should it mostly be about? Okay R&R**


	35. The Wedding

**Chapter 34**

**There are no interesting details, so I'm just going to skip until Lorelai and Luke get married. Oh yeah and just so you know, Lucy's 14th birthday was on August 9th, so now she's 14.**

"Hey Rory?" Lorelai called from her bedroom.

"Yeah?" Rory called back from the library.

"Is Lane here yet?"

"No."

"Lucy?"

"No."

"Do you know when they're getting here?"

"No."

"Rory!"

"What, I really don't know."

"Well, then can you come up here and help me while we wait?"

Rory sighed and said, "Fine."

"Thank you."

Rory went upstairs to find Lorelai standing in her wedding dress and looking at herself in front of the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"I'm looking at myself, what does it look like I'm doing?" Lorelai said.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"About 10 minutes."

"10 minutes, why?"

"Rory I need your honest opinion, do I look fat to you?"

"No, why?"

"Liar! I am fat; I still have all that extra baby fat."

"You do not Mom. It's probably just your mind playing tricks on you."

"No, it's not. I see what I see."

"You're only seeing what you want to see, but I don't see why you want to see baby fat." Rory said confused and lay down on Luke and Lorelai's bed.

"You're the one going to Yale, not me." Lorelai said shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever Mom."

Lorelai looked at her watch and said, "When are Lane and Lucy going to get here?"

"Relax Mom. They'll be here."

"They need to be here now. Sookie was already here to try on her dress."

"Breath Mom. Why don't you go watch the babies sleep? Maybe it'll calm you down."

"The slightest movement will wake them up. I can't take that chance."

"Okay."

"Mom, we're here! Sorry we're late!" Lucy called from the front door.

"Finally!" Lorelai said impatiently. She and Rory went downstairs. "Hi Lane. Your dresses are on the guest room bed."

"I don't understand why we have to try on the dresses again. We've been trying them on everyday for the past week. Unless someone has a rapid weight increase, they're always going to fit the same way." Lucy complained.

"You never now. It could be like what we're seeing isn't really what's there. Like you could have all of a sudden been 5 feet, but then quickly went to 5-foot-6 like that." Lorelai said.

"I'm sure Mom."

"Would you guys just go and try on the dresses, please? For me?" Lorelai said and pouted.

"Fine." Rory said.

**Wedding Day**

That night, Emily, the bridesmaids (Rory, Lane, and Lucy), the maid of honor (Sookie), the ring bearer (Davey, with the assistance of Jackson), and the flower girl (Martha, though she really couldn't do anything) stayed at the house, while Jess (the best man) and Jackson (usher) stayed at the diner with Luke.

_3:39 a.m. on August 26th_

Lorelai was awake. She couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. She went to Rory's room where Lane and Lucy were also sleeping, and climbed on her bed. She started poking Rory.

"Rory, I can't sleep." Lorelai whispered continuously poking Rory.

"Go away." Rory grumbled.

"But I can't sleep. Don't you care?"

"No."

"How mean. I'm going to go and talk to Lucy. She's nicer than you."

"That's nice."

"Lucy?" Lorelai whispered as she went on the bed beside Rory's.

"What?" Lucy said groggily.

"I'm getting married today."

"Thanks for the info, can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Hey Luc?"

"What?"

"Can I sleep beside you?"

"Sure, just don't kick me."

"Do I ever?"

"Yes." Rory and Lucy said in unison.

"You hush, you meanie person." Lorelai said to Rory.

"How about we all be quiet so we can all go back to sleep, that way we aren't cranky when it's time for the actual wedding?" Lane said.

"Let's do that." Rory said.

"Fine." Lorelai said getting into bed beside Lucy.

"Did you bring the baby monitor?"

"Yeah, now let's all go back to sleep."

"Okay."

_7:21 a.m._

"Mom it's time to get up." Lucy said pulling the covers off Lorelai.

"I don't wanna!" Lorelai whined.

"Says the girl who woke everyone up at 3:30 to say she's getting married."

"That's right! I am!" Lorelai hopped off the bed.

"Hurry up Mom! Grandma says that the hairdresser is almost here." Rory called from the kitchen.

"I'm hurrying!"

"Well can you hurry faster please?"

"I don't even think that makes sense, and you're the one going to Yale."

"Yes, we've understood the point."

"Lorelai, Morgan's crying and I don't know what to do?" Sookie said panicky.

"Sookie, don't you have two kids already?" Lorelai said.

"I know, but she won't stop. It's been going on for some time now."

"How bad is it?" Lorelai said getting worried.

"I don't know, but maybe you could comfort her."

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay."

"Mom! Hairdresser's here!" Lucy called out.

"I'm coming!"

"Mom, hairdresser's here." Rory said coming into the room again.

"Yeah I know. I'm coming. Hey Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Go check on the kids. I want you and Lane to keep all 5 babies preoccupied for the time being, while I get my hair done, Sookie needs to go to the inn and check on the food, and my mother's is going to be here and at the church making sure everything is together."

"Okay, I can do that." Rory said and left.

_10:06 a.m._

"Has everyone got their hair done?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Everyone in the living room said in unison.

"Okay, now Clarke is going to put this on your head, so when you go and change, it won't ruin your hair."

"Okay."

Everyone scattered back to what they were doing.

"Rory, Lucy, Lane?" Lorelai called out.

"Yeah?" Lucy said.

"Before you leave, can you guys change the triplets, and don't forget to bring the baby bag."

"Okay." Rory said.

"Oh my God!" Lucy cried.

"What is it Luc?" Lorelai asked.

"My dress, my dress has a tear in it."

"Here give it to me. I'll fix it and you go get the triplets ready, I'll tell you when I'm done."

"Okay."

_11:36 a.m._

"Dad, I'm ready!" Lorelai shouted.

Richard came out of the kitchen to see Lorelai standing on the stairs in her long, white wedding dress with a sequin design.

"You look beautiful Lorelai." Richard said.

"Thanks Dad."

"Shall we go?"

"We shall."

_11:45 a.m._

"Is she here yet?" Luke asked anxiously.

"Luke, you need to relax. This isn't healthy. She will be here." Jess said.

"What if she changes her mind like she did with Max?"

"Oh trust me she won't."

"How do you know?"

"Rory told me that she woke everyone up at 3:30 this morning, and for the past week, she's been making all the girls try on their dresses at least once a day. She won't change her mind."

"Okay."

**Outside of St. Michael's Church  
**_**Richard and Lorelai arrive**_

"Are you ready Lorelai?" Richard asked as he helped her out of the limo.

"Well, if I'm not, I really don't have a choice now." Lorelai said.

"I really am happy for you Lorelai."

"Thanks Dad."

"And you do know that I really do love you?"

Lorelai smiled and said, "I know, and I love you too Dad." Lorelai gave Richard a hug.

"Let's go."

"Okay."

* * *

"She's here guys." Lucy said waving around the bouquet of flowers she needed to hold down the aisle.

"Luc, by the time you get down the aisle, you won't have any petals left." Sookie said.

"I totally knew that."

"I'm sure you did Lucy." Rory said.

"This is so exciting." Lane said excitedly.

"I know. I'm so happy for Mom and Luke."

"Me too." Lucy agreed.

"Hi Mom." Rory said as Lorelai entered the room.

"Hi." Lorelai said nervously.

"How are you feeling Lorelai?" Sookie asked.

"Nervous."

"That's completely normal. It'll be fine. Soon you and Luke will be officially married and you guys can spend the rest of your lives together."

"Thanks Sook."

"How much more time?" Lucy asked.

"A few minutes." Emily said as she entered the room. "Get in your places. Where are Davey and Martha? Hold up your bouquet like this Lucy."

When everyone was ready, Emily said, "Now, I'm going to go and sit down. Wait for my cue Jackson to tell the girls to go."

"Okay." Jackson said.

Emily gave Jackson the cue, and Rory went up the aisle, then Lucy, and then Lane, followed by Jackson holding Martha and Davey, and then Sookie came down. Afterwards, everyone in the pews stood up. Here Comes the Bride was playing, and Richard was taking Lorelai down the aisle. Under her veil, Lorelai was already tearing up as she saw Luke. They both smiled. When they got to the front of the altar, Richard kissed Lorelai, and took his seat beside Emily. Lorelai and Luke looked at each other and smiled again.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in sight of God and the presence of this company, to unite Lucas Danes and Lorelai Gilmore in holy matrimony…" the priest said.

As the priest was talking, Rory and Lucy were trying very hard not to cry, but couldn't help it, along with everyone else in the audience.

"Do you take Lorelai as your lawful wife, to have to hold, from this day foreword, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do." Luke said and Lorelai smiled.

"Do you take Luke as your lawful husband, to have to hold, from this day foreword, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"You bet I do." Lorelai said. Rory and Lucy smiled.

"Now, the exchange of rings." The priest said.

"With this ring, I thee wed, and pledge thee my troth." Luke said as he put the ring on Lorelai's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed, and pledge thee my troth." Lorelai said to Luke and put the ring on his finger.

"By the power invested in me by the God and the State of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You make kiss the bride."

Lorelai was grinning from ear to ear. Luke pulled Lorelai into a deep passionate kiss. Everyone around them was now whistling and clapping.

Luke and Lorelai held hands as they walked back up the aisle together as Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Danes.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know I probably skipped some stuff in the wedding ceremony, but that was only because it would a) be really boring to read and b) because it would take too long to write. This is just the first part of the wedding. The next chapter will be at the reception. **


	36. Lorelai's Perfect Family

**Chapter 35**

**On the Way to the Reception (Stars Hollow Square)**

Lorelai let out a sigh of relief, "That was great."

"You're telling me." Luke said.

"And now it's official, we're married, Luke."

"Yeah, we're married."

"I love you Luke."

"I love you too." Luke leaned in and gave Lorelai a long passionate kiss. Then they broke the kiss.

"So, how was everything before the wedding?" Luke asked.

"For most part it was okay, but for some, well let's just say it could've been worse."

"What happened?"

"Well Morgan was crying a lot in the morning, then Sookie called from the inn to tell me that something almost exploded, then after that Lucy's dress had to be sewn again, and well there were some other things, but hey, it's over now."

"Is Morgan okay?"

"She's fine, she just had a little scratch from God knows what and it probably was hurting a lot."

"Oh. How are you feeling now Mrs. Danes?" Lorelai smiled and put her head on Luke's shoulder.

"Well Mr. Danes, I finally have the life that I want for myself, and not the life my parents wanted for me. So I'm happy."

"I'm glad." Luke said and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Lorelai looked up. "We're here." She said. They got out of the car and Lucy ran up to them.

"Hi guys." Lucy said giving each of them a hug.

"Hey Luc, how's everything going?" Lorelai asked.

"Kirk asked Miss Patty if he could use the microphone and now she's annoyed 'cause he's still asking her and she won't give in."

"Where are Rory and the babies?" Luke asked.

"They are with Sookie at the inn, but they're on their way over right now."

"Okay, okay."

"Well let's get this party started." Lorelai said excitedly.

* * *

"The bride and the groom will now share their first dance." Miss Patty said.

Luke took Lorelai's hand and they both stood on the dance floor. The music started.

**(From This Moment On – Shania Twain)**

"I love you Lorelai." Luke said as they danced.

"I know Luke, and I love you too. I love that we have our family and I love that it's you." Lorelai said. Luke gave Lorelai a kiss on her nose.

Over at the wedding party table Rory and Lucy were watching and talking.

"I think it's great, you know." Rory said.

"I do too." Lucy said taking a sip of her drink. She looked around the square. The townspeople were joining Lorelai and Luke on the dance floor.

Someone tapped Rory on the shoulder. Rory turned around.

"May I have this dance?" Jess asked.

Rory smiled and said, "Sure. I'll be back Luc."

"Okay."

* * *

"Everyone, I would like to make an announcement." Rory said into the microphone.

"It's my announcement too." Lucy said.

Everyone quieted down to let Rory and Lucy talk.

"As you all know Lucy and I have 3 new siblings, fathered by Luke." Rory started.

"They said that they wouldn't be able to go on a honeymoon because the babies needed them, but they're wrong." Lucy said.

"We would like to present you guys with two tickets to Hawaii for a week, courtesy of Grandma and Grandpa. While you are there, Lucy, Katherine, Morgan, and Matthew will be at Grandma and Grandpa's house and I will come every other day to help. So how does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect. Thank you guys, Mom, Dad, thank you." Lorelai said holding back tears.

"Yes, this is really special." Luke agreed.

Everyone clapped.

"And you'll be back before school starts for me. You'll be able to see me off on my first day at Chilton."

"And we already packed your things. They're waiting for you in the limo that will bring you to the airport."

"What did we do to deserve this?" Lorelai asked.

"Just for being the parents we could ask for." Lucy said.

Lorelai and Luke walked up to Rory and Lucy and gave them each a hug and people started clapping again.

* * *

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Have a nice trip!" Rory and Lucy waved as Luke and Lorelai went to the airport.

"Bye! We love you!" Lorelai called from the limo.

"We love you too!"

**There's no point in describing all the details of Luke and Lorelai's honeymoon. We all know what happens on the honeymoon.**

"I see them, I see them!" Lucy jumped up and down as she saw Richard pull into the driveway with Lorelai and Luke.

"Be quiet Lucy! The babies are sleeping." Rory said.

"Well they're here. Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy."

"Well come on then." Lucy ran through the house, almost knocking Emily over. "Sorry Grandma!" and she ran out the door.

"Lucy, no running in the house! Oh for heaven's sake." Emily called after her.

"Mom, Dad!" Lucy shouted and ran over to Luke and Lorelai.

"Hi Sweetie!" Lorelai said excitedly giving Lucy a hug.

"Hey Luc." Luke said also giving Lucy a hug.

"Never go away again."

"We wouldn't dare." Lorelai said.

"Mom, Dad!" Rory called and ran over to Luke and Lorelai, just the same as Lucy. She hugged Lorelai and Luke.

"Did you have a good time? Oh tell me how it was! Did you bring us anything?" Lucy said excitedly.

_2 years later_

"Mom, I'm home!" 15½ year old Lucy called from the front door.

"Lucy!" a small curly brown haired, blue eyed, 2 year old Katherine came running to the door.

"Hi Katherine." Lucy said picking the little girl up.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Morgan falled down." Katherine said as she and Lucy went into the living room.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm."

"Lucy!" a brown haired, blue eyed, 2 year old Matthew, and curly brown haired, blue eyed, Morgan came running out of the kitchen followed by Lorelai.

"Hey Hon." Lorelai said.

"Hi Mom." Lucy said putting Katherine down and bending down to give Matthew and Morgan a kiss.

"We maked cookies!" Morgan said proudly.

"You 'maked' cookies. Did you 'maked' cookies with Mommy or Daddy?" Lucy said mocking Morgan.

"Mommy!" Matthew shouted.

"Indoor voice bud." Lorelai said.

"You 'maked' cookies Mom? Since when do you 'maked' cookies?" Lucy said.

"It was the Pillsbury one that you stick in the oven. I'm actually surprised that I didn't blow them up or something."

"I'm impressed."

"Hey, where are my little monsters?" Luke called from the door.

"Daddy!" All three kids shouted.

"Hey!" Luke bent down, and all three kids jumped on top of him. Luke gave them all kisses and hugs.

"Hi Dad." Lucy said.

"Hey Lucy, how was school?"

"It was alright. Finished up a few exams, and stuff like that."

"That's good."

"Daddy, Daddy, look!" Katherine said showing Luke a picture.

"Did you paint that?"

"Mhmm."

"Me too!" Matthew and Morgan said showing Luke their pictures.

"Wow! I've got talented children." The kids giggled and smiled happily.

"And a talented wife." Lorelai said coming out of the living room.

"Why, what did you do?" Luke asked giving Lorelai a kiss.

"Drum roll please!" Lucy patted the wall to make what seemed to be a drum roll sound. "I made cookies."

"No way."

"Yes way, is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes." Luke and Lucy said in unison.

"You guys are mean." Lorelai said sticking her tongue out at Luke and Lucy.

"That's okay. Now, who wants to help me make dinner?" Luke said.

"Me! Me! Me!" Katherine, Matthew, and Morgan said jumping up and down.

"My little monsters do. Okay, let's get to it." Luke lined the kids up and they marched to the kitchen singing 'Hut, two three four, hut, two three four.' Lorelai smiled. _This is my family, _Lorelai thought, and she went into the kitchen.

* * *

The Gilmore-Danes clan lived together happily, with the occasional Lorelai/Emily fights. Lorelai's inn had been made number 1 in the state in 2008. Lucy went to Chilton. Rory graduated from Yale with honors and was editor of her newspaper. She married Mark Davidson in November 2007 and had a son, Jonathon Lucas, on February 16th, 2008. Jess graduated from community college and moved to New York where he became a writer. He married Christina Woodman in 2009.

* * *

**Author's Note: So that's that. Story's done. I know this last chapter is kinda crappy. I feel so sad (. I was thinking of making a sequel, but **JoEySaNgEl1534** gave me the idea of making a prequel. If you want a sequel or a prequel, or I could try both, please vote. Once I have enough votes I will get it up and running. Okay. Thanks for all your support, Haylie. **


End file.
